Snapshots From Elsewhere
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: A series of drabbles and standalone stories from the world of 'Elsewhere'. Each story is done in the style of the HEREOS onlinegrpahic novels. NOTE: Author does not own Heroes or characters from show. Author does own original characters
1. Keep your friends close

Snapshots from Elsewhere

**Chapter 1**

**_Keep your friends close_**

_Hank Delpine, head of the Christian League at the University of Michigan-Flint has confronted Carter Daniels again, only to end up once again a victim of his emotion manipulation. _

_Taken back to the mental hospital, the effects on his mind have begun to wear off, leaving Hank confused and with a case of Déjà vu. But before he can think about such thoughts, a visitor arrives who will change his destiny..._

* * *

Hank stared at the white walls, trying to gather his bearings. Why was he here, yet again? Had he suffered from a relapse? Why couldn't he…

'Carter.'

It all came flooding back into his mind in stark clarity: Attacking Carter in the stairwell; the beating he and his guys had given the reporter; Daniels attacking him with some sort of…

'What was that?' Hank thought, remembering clearing the light playing off Carter's fingers. 'How did he…'

"Hank Delpine?"

The young man glanced up in surprise, taking in the intruder. He was Asian, dressed all in black leather, with a sword strapped to his back. His hair was cut short, his face clean shaven save the soul patch he sported. Looking over Hank carefully, he nodded to himself, his features never once changing from the neutral look he wore.

"Uh…yea." Hank said, shifting away. "Are you a figment of my imagination?"

The man shook his head. "No…I am as real as you are, Hank." He paused, a slight smile forming. "Though, I suppose it would help if I introduced myself?"

Hank nodded. "Y-yea."

"My name is Hiro Nakamura. I am from the future…and I need your help."

Hank rubbed his eyes. "Are…are you sure I am not still crazy?"

"You never were crazy." Hiro said.

"tell that to the doctors that put me in here." Hank said glumly. "Listen, I know I'm crazy, they know I'm crazy. I've been jumpy, I've been having nightmares for 2 days…"

"Nightmares about Carter Daniels doing something to your head, something that caused you to fear even the slightest movement?" Hank's eyes went wide. "No Hank…you are not crazy…far beyond…you just can't remember."

"Remember?" Hank asked.

"Why did you end up here before? The first time?"

Hank closed his eyes, trying to force the memories back. He had tried before to remember back, to figure out what had happened to trigger his bout of insanity. Yet, each time he thought back to that time, he came upon nothing, a void in his memory.

"I…don't know." Hank admitted.

"You came here for the same reason you are here now: Carter Daniels."

Hank's features darkened. "Why am I not surprised Daniels is the reason for this mess."

Hiro shook his head. "Don't blame Carter…you are the one that attacked him first. Something I doubt your Jesus Christ would endorse."

Hank crossed his arms, looking very much like a spoiled child. "He mocks God."

"Don't you mean that he mocked you? Or are you comparing yourself to God? Perhaps you are doing that…I believe your Bible states that only he without sin can cast the first stone…and only Jesus lived without sin. Are you Jesus?"

Hank lowered his eyes, embarrassed to be caught in such a mistake…his own sin against God. Letting his pride cause him to behave in error in the eyes of the Lord…in his own eyes if he were honest.

"Tell me, Mr. Delpine…did not Mathew start as a tax collector for the Romans? And did he not become an apostle to the Lord?"

"Of course…" Hank said.

"And wasn't Moses once a member of the Egyptian family?"

"He was, but…"

"And Noah was a drunk."

"Hey!"

"The point is, Mr. Delpine, that God chooses unlikely people to do his work. Is it not possible that Carter is one of those people?"

Hank frowned at that notion, his brain screaming at him to deny the claim. And yet, in his heart, he could not disavow the idea. It was possible that there was more to Carter…but what that would be…

As if reading his thoughts, Hiro continued. "He is special. He is like me; he has abilities beyond those of a normal man, brought forth by a higher power for a higher purpose. His abilities allow him to manipulate the emotions of other beings…that is how he made you fear him."

"What can you do?" Hank asked quietly, not really wanting to wrap his mind around the thought that Carter had powers that, if he were to guess from Hiro's comments, were a gift from God. Because…if Carter was some sort of Holy Messenger…he did not want to consider what that said for him and his actions.

"I have the ability to stop time, as well as travel through it…I can also teleport, which is how I arrived in your room." Hiro frowned. "I don't have much time left. Hank, you must listen to me: In one day, at 11:53 pm, Carter Daniels will meet up with Kelly Raegan in the Parking Garage near the University Center. In there, he will confront two men…one of these men has the ability to wipe out memories…he is the same man that erased your memories of attacking Carter last week."

Hank frowned. He'd attacked Carter? He knew he had been walking down the stairs to class…then nothing until he awoke in the hospital. Did that explain his lost time?

"The other man…" Hiro continued, "He will shoot Carter. You must be on the ground level at 11:57 pm…if you are not, these men will find Carter and Kelly, and they will kill them both. Hank…" Hiro looked him dead in the eye. "You must save them. The world is at stake."

"The world?" Hank asked softly.

"The next day, the final member of your group will be revealed. After that, you will leave the city that morning. Do not look back."

"But…where are we to go?" Hank asked.

"Kelly will discover the destination." Hiro glanced at the door. "I must go…when I am gone, wait 3 minutes, then leave this room. The door will be unlocked, and you will find your clothing waiting. Avoid the Haitian…he will only erase all you have heard. Go to your friends, get a van…save Carter…save the world."

"Wait, how do I…" But before he could finish, Hiro was gone, leaving Hank alone in the room once more. The young man sat their, debating for a moment whether he had dreamed it all up, before he moved towards the door, opening it slowly…and finding his clothes waiting.

'I'm…I'm be sent on a Holy Crusade. That man…he is a vessel for God. He said it himself, a higher power called upon him for a higher purpose. God has tasked me to save Carter Daniels…Carter, another vessel for God. Together, Carter and I will save the world…'

His mind made up, Hank hurried to pull on his jeans.

He had a world to save.

* * *

If you have a snapshot you'd love to see, please state what it is in your review. Atleast one of the requests will be made into a real snapshot before the second half of Elsewhere begins 


	2. Nightmares

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 2

Nightmares

The mysterious man known as Mr. Bennet, aka Horn-Rimmed Glasses, has classified Carter Daniels as a potential Armageddon Class Super. This designation carries a kill-on-sight command for all agents.   
HRG fears that Carter could become the next Sylar. What has caused Bennet to think this, and make him fear the young man so much? 

Empty.

That was what the city was.

Empty.

A cold wind blew, tossing papers and other rubbish around him. Bennet looked about him, taking in the eerily silent buildings and vacant streets. The hairs on his arms stood up on end as he moved about.

'What happened here?' He thought to himself, peeking into an abandoned grocery store. The area was untouched, no items spilled or carts left unattended. Everything was neat and organized. 'Why does that scare me more then if things had been in disarray?'

Pulling away from the store, Bennet continued through the city, looking about as his thoughts rattled on.

'Where is everyone?' He thought, a chill running down his spine. 'Their all gone…everyone. Like Children of the Corn or something.'

Turning a corner, Bennet found himself now in a totally different section of the city, a residential section. Apartments surrounded him, garbage cans sitting out by the curb, laundry hanging above him on clotheslines. Adjusting his tie, Bennet continued his walk, trying to find someone…anyone…

"No, no…he's coming, he's coming…"

Bennet turned, peering through the darkness of one of the alleys. He could just barely make out the shape of a man curled up beside a dumpster, mumbling softly. Making his way into the darkness, Bennet kneeled down.

"It's ok…it will be ok."

"He's gonna get me…gonna get me…"

"No one is…"

"He'll come…take you too!" The man looked up with panic-filled eyes. "They took everyone…everyone…don't let them take you."

"Who took them?" Bennet asked. "Tell me what happened."

The man looked around, shaking hard. He continued to mutter to himself, saying nothing but gibberish. Bennet sighed, standing up and moving to go. But before he could take a step, the man's hand latched onto his ankle.

"A gun…do you have a gun?" Bennet frowned, reaching down to touch his handgun. But he was startled to find it gone, suddenly in the hands of the man. "Don't let them get you." And with that, he placed the revolver in his mouth.

"WAIT!"

BANG!

Bennet stared in dread, the body falling down with a sickening thump. He took a few steps back in surprise…

…and bumping into another person.

"Looks like someone had a problem with anxiety." The newcomer said.

"Carter…" Bennet said, turning around. The college student was dressed in dark clothing: blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a red P on it, and topped off with a black leather duster. Other then that, the young man appeared the same.

Except for the wicked smile that graced his lips.

"Hello Mr. Bennet." The young man said. "Go by the name Panic now, but you can call me Carter if you want."

Bennet looked at him, slowly inching back towards the dead man, towards his gun. "Carter, what did you do?"

The young man known now as Panic chuckled to himself. "Oh, I just took over a city, using my powers to get exactly what I want without regard for the safety of anyone else." He paused. "Too on the nose?"

"Why?" Bennet asked, shaking his head.

Carter-now-Panic laughed. "Because I could, Bennet. Why else? Why do you do what you do? The thrill of power." He leaned in, lips curled up in crude smile. "Do you have any idea what it is like…to say a single word and bring millions trembling in fear, at your feet in sheer terror? Ooooooh, nothing like it." His eyes twinkled. "Of course, once I got bored with that, I let my partner in crime take care of the leftovers."

"Partner?" Bennet asked.

"Of course…the one that is behind you removing the gun you are trying to get." Panic nodded. "Turn around Bennet."

Mr. Bennet slowly turned, taking in a short gasp of air as he came face to face with the figure in the baseball cap and hoodie jacket.

"Sylar."

The figure's head lifted up. "Not quite Daddy."

"Claire?"

Claire smirked, pointing the gun right at her father. "What, no Claire-Bear?"

"Claire…how…how could you…"

"Kill people?" Claire asked, circling her father and moving towards Carter/Panic. Her older brother wrapped his arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder as she continued to point the gun at her adopted brother. "Carter opened my eyes. You remember Carter…the brother you tried to hide from me?" She grinned. "Didn't do him much good, did it bro?"

"Not at all little sister." Panic said with a laugh.

Bennet's eyes narrowed. "You did this…you forced her…"

"He showed me to truth!" Claire shouted. "He accepts me…he accepts what I can do! You wanted me to hide, to be normal! I'm not normal, and I will never be normal. This is who I am, and you can't stop me from being me. Carter showed me that."

"That I did." Panic said. "But now, I think daddy/daughter day is coming to a close." He shrugged, stepping away from Claire as she leveled the gun at Bennet's chest. "Just think Bennet, you will be remembered as the man that raised the first Mistress of Earth. Quite an honor."

"Claire…don't…"

Claire looked at her father, tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you stop him?" She whispered, before her face transformed into a more wicked form. "This is all your fault!" She laughed, pulling the trigger.

&&&

"CLAIRE!"

Bennet panted, his side of the bed covered in sweat. Trying to get his bearings, he could hear his wife's gentle snoring. Getting out of bed, he walked out of the room and over to Claire's bedroom, watching his little girl sleep…so peaceful…

"I won't let him hurt you." Bennet whispered. "I won't let that happen."


	3. Miracles

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 3

Miracles

_Michigan Times Editor Kelly Raegan was the first person Carter Daniels turned to when his powers began to show. The young woman, rather then being afraid of him, supported him, and began to help him on his quest to become a hero.  
But 14 years ago, Kelly Raegan was a shy little 8 year old. And one day, a week before Christmas, a chance encounter would teach her that heroes, and miracles, are real._

"Come on, what's your name?"

Kelly Raegan worked on tugging on her mitten, head ducked down and eyes adverted. She shrunk back against the wall as the ugly man kneeled down, watching her with his dark eyes. Her face scrunched up as he spoke, the stench of old whiskey and cigarettes hitting her.

"Not going to talk to me?" The ugly man asked. "That's not very nice. It's Christmas…back in my day, you got coal if you didn't answered a question when you were asked."

Kelly frowned, but still focused on getting her mittens on snug. "Daddy told me not to talk to strangers."

"And that is exactly what you are doing." The man laughed, grabbing one of her mittens. Kelly tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. "What is a little girl like you doing out her all alone?"

"My mommy is going potty." She said simply, still trying to wiggle from the ugly man's grasp.

"And she left you out here?" Kelly shifted. "No…you came out here." The man clicked his tongue, rough grubby hands rubbing her mittens and leaving dirt marks. "That was very naughty, disobeying mommy. Do you know what happened to little girls that don't listen to their mommies?" The man grabbing Kelly's leg, his hand creeping up her shirt. "They are punished."

"No!" Kelly screamed, trying to run. The man's hand was on her mouth in an instant, silencing her protests as his stubby fingers slide along the seem of her snowpants…

"Let her go."

The ugly man turned, glaring at the intruder. The newcomer was dressed in a simple turtleneck and jeans, both black, his dark hair slicked back. His face was cold, hard; his eyes like diamonds as he stared down the ugly man.

"Hhhhmmm? What is it you said?"

"Let the girl go." The man said again in broken English, his accent French.

The ugly man laughed. "Oh…I see, you have taking the wrong idea. I am her uncle, and she was complaining of a rash…"

The other man was not fooled; Kelly's tears enough to tell the true story. "Then you will not mind uncovering her mouth, letting her go, and allowing the girl to speak for herself."

The ugly man glared at the newcomer. "Clever boy." His hand flew from the little girl's snowpants to his coat, pulling out a gun. "But, I am afraid you picked the wrong time to play hero. My 'niece' and I are going." Kelly began to whimper as the ugly man picked her up, still covering her mouth with his meaty hand. Her eyes pleaded with the other man to help her.

"No." The newcomer said. "Let the girl go, and I will think about sparing you."

Click.

The gun being cocked echoed through the white hallway. The ugly man took a step forward, and another. "Tell me boy…what are you going to do to stop me."

The newcomer's eyes flickered. "This." He took a deep breath, then released it. Kelly's eyes went wide as black smoke shot from the man's mouth, surrounding her and the ugly man. Both of them began to cough, her kidnaper dropping her as he tried to gain back control and clear his windpipe.

Something breezed by her, and Kelly scrambled away as the sounds of a struggle issued from the dark cloud. The ugly man was crying out, begging for mercy between coughs and punches. The little girl pressed her back against the wall, trembling as fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

BANG!

Kelly screamed as the shot fired, eyes squeezed shut. She didn't notice that the fight had ended until a gentle hand tapped her knee. She gave a start, opening her eyes…

…to see the newcomer looking at her, his face now soft and full of compassion.

"It is ok, little one. He is gone. He will not harm another again."

"What…what…" Kelly stammered.

"You're safe." The newcomer said. "You're safe."

The little girl looked at the lingering cloud of smoke, the outline of the ugly man's fallen body just visible. She looked back at her rescuer, sniffling.

"You…you breath smoke?"

The man smiled. "Yes…I breath smoke."

In the next moment, the newcomer found himself with an armful of sobbing little girl, the child hugging him tight as she whispered her thanks over and over, crying out her fear. The man hugged her back, whispering words of safety and comfort.

Finally, the little girl let go, backing away from the man shyly. She toed the ground with her boot, before she looked up at her hero. "My name is Kelly."

The man smiled. "My name is Seth."

"Kelly!"

"mommy!" Kelly shouted, running past her savoir, the ugly man, and the smoke cloud. She leapt into her mother's arms, holding her close. "I'm sorry I didn't wait mama!"

"Kelly, what did I tell you…oh God." Mrs. Raegan exclaimed, backing away from the ugly man's body. "Kelly, what…"

"Madam, are you alright!" A new voice called out. Kelly turned in her mother's arms to see 3 police run towards them, their guns ready. Kelly shrank back, afraid of the sudden intrusion. On policeman paused at the ugly man's body, checking his vitals before shaking his head. "We came as soon as we could…"

"What happened?" Mrs. Raegan asked, voice shaky.

The policeman nodded towards the ugly man. "One of the security guards saw this guy trying to molest your daughter. We hurried over here…"

"Oh God…oh God, Kelly." Her mother stammered, hugging her baby close. "OH God Kelly, did he…" She couldn't even focus, the horror of what might had happened…

"I'm ok!" Kelly said. "Seth saved me."

"Seth?" Her mother questioned.

"Seth…he blows smoke out of his mouth. Seth, this is my…" Kelly paused, looking at the empty hallway. "Seth?"

"Officer?" Mrs. Raegan asked.

"We didn't see another man, Madam. His guy here, he grabbed your kid, and suddenly the screen went black. Damnedest thing…"

Mrs. Raegan held Kelly close, stroking her hair. "It's a miracle." She whispered. "It's a miracle."

Kelly looked down the hall, eyes widening as she saw through the crowd Seth standing in a store. The man placed a finger to his lips before walking off, fading in with the crowd.


	4. Auld Lang Syne

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 4

Auld Lang Syne

Graphic Artist Lee Malion has struggled to live the life he wants. He has sacrificed wealth, prestige and social standing, just so he could do what he wants, by his own rules.   
On the eve of the New Year, Lee, like the rest of the world, pauses to remember what the past year brought him… and dream of what may be awaiting him once the ball drops. 

Lee Malion looked down at the cheap champagne that had been thrust into his hand, watching the bubbles fizz and pop on the surface. His drink was in one of those plastic, dollar store martini glasses everyone bought when they wanted to throw a party and have it look classy.

Dressed in the only suit he owned, Lee watched as the patrons of the bar watched on as some announcer excitedly told them it was two minutes to midnight. Already, two girls were French Kissing each other on the pool table, and a fight had broken out over a game of darts that had spilled out into the street. It was almost amusing, watching the partiers whip their necks back and forth in a vain attempt to watch the ball drop and see some mick beat another mick with a bar stool.

"It's the end of the year, Lee!" Orlando exclaimed, sloshing his champagne on the floor.   
"You got a resolution?"

"Nope." Lee muttered. "What about you?"

"I plan to make a million dollars, marry a supermodel, and buy an island." Orlando laughed, stumbling into Lee. "Aw, come on! Ya have ta have a resolution! It's tradition."

Lee frowned. "And just because it's a tradition, I should do it?"

Orlando blinked. "My friend…you need to drink more. Maybe then you'd shit that stick out…the one that's crammed way up your ass!" He laughed, doubling over.

"Everyone get ready!" The bartender called out.

&&&

**10! 9!**

"Come to beg for more money?"

"It isn't like that dad! I can't come home and just see you?"

"Right. The only reason you ever come home is to mooch of me. Wouldn't have to worry about money if you'd just come to work for me!"

&&&

**8! 7!**

"I'm sorry Lee, but management is demanding we balance our budget. We either slash everyone's pay, or their shutting us down."

&&&

**6! 5!**

"I don't want to lay road down all my life, dad!"

"It ain't good enough for ya, is that it? I put you through your little art school with the money I made from laying road! Didn't seem to bother you taking my money then! You ain't anything, Lee! You're a joke, and you'll always be a joke!"

&&&

**4! 3!**

"You have no ambition, Lee! I see you pining away at the same job, unwilling to gofor more…"

"I like my life!

"Yea…you like your life…good for you. But me, I can't live just screwing you…I need better. I need _someone_ better."

&&&

**2! 1!**

"I'm out of here."

"That's right, run away, baby! Lee the Big Baby, always running away! I always wanted a daughter, never realized she was right infront of me!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"See how you treat me, you piece of shit! That's why you have nothin', because you are nothin'! And you will always be nothin'! Get the hell out of my house! I can't stand to look at your face!"

&&&

**Happy New Year!**

"So tell me Lee?" Orlando asked, his speech slurred. "You got a resolution? I resolve to…hic…make a super model, marry an island, and buy a million." Orlando laughed again before tilting back, collapsing to the floor.

"Yea…I got a resolution." Lee whispered. "This year…I'm going to be something." He plastic glass shattered in his hand. "I'm going to be something."


	5. Do It For Her

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 5

Do It For Her

World over, people are discovering they have developed powers of a fantastic nature. From the cheerleader that can heal any wound, to the Japanese office worker that can manipulate time, to the graphic artist that can bring images to life, and the student that can control people's emotions with a word.   
But as they gather together, there will always be those that remain hidden, struggling on their own to discover what is happening to them. And it is at this point…that destinies are made and lost. 

Hey Vally. God, I really don't know how to begin this…I really don't. I guess I'm supposed to say something grand, or get emotional, but I just can't. So, I'm just going to spit it out, ok?

When I'm making this, you are too little to understand. For you, the biggest concern is having a tea party with your Barbie Dolls. And even if you could understand…God, I don't think I could tell you anyway.

You deserve to remain innocent.

But I'm making this tape, in hopes that when you grow up, listening to it as a young woman, you will understand what happened. Understand how our lives got so screwed up.

You probably know…hard not to, what with the world we live in, but we aren't like normal people. We're famous…well, mom and dad were. They were big movie stars…I'm including some of their better movies with the tape. Seriously…our parents picked some strange roles.

I guess I'm famous too…I've done some acting…Entertainment Weekly called me the next Lindsey Lohan. Maybe I should sue them for libel, considering how Lindsey's career has gone.

Or maybe because I'm 3 years older then her.

I'm rambling, I know. It's just so hard to…to do this…

Mom and Dad always told me that we were special, and as such, we needed to help people. I know all those entertainment shows make it look like celebs only do this stuff for the photo-ops, but I swear to you, our parents meant it…

…

I'm sorry…it's just so hard.

Everything was going great Vally. I was auditioning for a sitcom, dad was in talks to play the lead in that new Green Lantern movie, and mom was on the cover of Maxim. Everything…everything was great. I hope you remember the fun times…I really hope you do. I know it might be fuzzy, but I really hope you remember.

Mom and Dad had gone over to the Middle East, volunteer work, you know? They wanted to help out some people, show them that not all Americans were bigots. They…they just wanted to help…

Why'd they get on that bus?

Why didn't they just take the limo…or a special escort?

Why'd they have to get on the bus?

If…if they had just stayed home…if they hadn't tried to go help…God, why did they have to die?

Why did they leave us?

It's been a week now…but it still hurts, Vally…it still hurts. I want to see them again…I want to hear dad's lame jokes…help mom read over lines…I'm tired of the house being so empty…

"Maddy! Maddy!"

&&&

Madrid "Maddy" Alverez quickly set the tape recorder down, hurrying to wipe her tears away. She took in a shaky breath, hands shaking as she forced herself to calm down. The stunning brunette looked nothing like the gorgeous young actress that graced the covers of magazines and TV commercials. Her hair was frazzled, big brown eyes red and puffy, sniffing to keep her nose from running. She was dressed in one of her father's old t-shirts and a pair of panties, her new sleeping outfit since…

"Maddy!" The voice screamed again.

"I'm in here Vally!"

The sound of feet pounding on the hardwood announced the arrival of Valencia "Vally" Alverez, Madrid's little sister. The 3-year-old bundle of energy rushed into the room, leaping into her sister's arms. She too had been crying, little nose rubbing against Maddy's shoulder, covering it with snot.

"What's wrong Vally?" Madrid asked.

Valencia hiccupped. "I…had…a…night…mare!" She sobbed, hugging her sister tight.

Madrid held her little sister tightly, rocking her back and forth. "It's ok, sweetie. It's ok…"

"Eve-y-one…was…gone…and…I…could…n't…find…you!" The child wailed.

The young woman wrapped her arms tighter around her sister, kissing her forehead. "it's ok…I'm right here…"

"Can…I….sweep…in…your…bed…to…night?" Vally pleaded.

"Of course." Madrid said, stroking her sister's hair. She held the little girl's face in her hands, smiling weakly. "Why don't you go get tucked in…I have to put this stuff away."

Valencia managed to calm down enough to untangle herself from her big sister, rushing to the adjacent bedroom and burrowing under the covers.

'It's so hard…' Madrid thought looking at the tape recorder….

….and the loaded gun sitting next to it, hidden in the shadows.

She looked back at her sister, before climbing into bed. In the morning, she'd throw the gun…and the tape…away.

'But I'll do it for her….I'll do it for Her.'


	6. Copycat

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 6

Copycat

Madrid "Maddy" Alverez, daughter of actors Renaldo and Donna Alverez, finds her world turned upside-down when her parents are killed in a terrorist attack in Israel.   
She now finds herself struggling with paparazzi wishing to get photos of the grieving girl, while playing mother and father to her baby sister, 3-year-old Valencia "Vally" Alverez. Troubled and in mourning, Maddy has finally gotten some time to herself... 

"That is _so_ out of date!" Katrina Darish complained, tossing the designer handbag back on the shelf like if was a garbage sack. It might as well been, in her mind. "And the color? Who has pink purses anymore?"

Madrid held out her own purse, in a stark pink color, similar to the one that Katrina had just rejected.

"That's different." Dani Muldoon said with a shrug. "You have an excuse for being out of touch. This store doesn't."

"What is that suppose to mean, out of touch?" Maddy asked, annoyed by the flippant way they had played her off.

Katrina shrugged. "Well, considering what happened, no one expects you to be with the newest trends."

"You're like…my mom!" Dani said quickly. "You know, you were cool, back in the day, and now you are just to slow to catch up with the rest of the world."

Madrid narrowed her eyes. "Thanks."

"You know what we mean!" Katrina said, blowing her bangs from her eyes. "You've been too busy to keep up with fashion."

"Which is why we invited you out on this little shopping spree!" Dani added, pulling Madrid out of the shop. "Come on, let's go check out some jewelry. Diamonds are never out of style."

"Miss Alverez! Miss Alverez! Would you care to comment about your parents?" A photographer shouted.

Madrid put on a brave face, the same one her mother had taught her to use whenever dealing with the paparazzi. Smiling just enough, she gave the photographer the perfect, "I'm dealing" face. "It's been rough, but thank you for asking."

Katrina nodded, pushing her way forward. "And **I** would just like to remind you that I am starring in the adaptation of Shadows of the Empire. I am playing Princess Beia or something."

"Leia." Madrid hissed.

"Yea, her. You heard it here first!" Katrina flashed a grin before pulling the girls away and towards the next shop. "I swear, it is getting harder and harder to get a photographer to point their camera at me."

"Why?" Madrid asked. "I noticed that the number of paparazzi seemed…lesser then normal…"

Dani sighed. "It's because of that damn Carter Daniels." Madrid blinked. "You know, the guy that ran off with his teacher and his lesbian friend? Everyone is trying to find them…rumor is they went to Utah so they could all get married…or something like that." The thereof them entered the jewelers, looking around at the different pieces. "Since then…try this one on Madrid…since then, all the magazines are spending their time looking for those 3 and ignoring us."

Katrina nodded. "Yea, like we are…less important then some kid who weird sexual preferences."

Madrid shook her head. She'd never been as vapid as her friends, and while she was all for having fun, and admittedly a little vain, she wasn't as self absorbed as these two.

"Just terrible." She finally said, looking over the diamond bracelet the jeweler had given her. "What do you think?" She asked, letting the object flicker in the light.

"Very nice…small diamonds are always nice."

Katrina grinned. "You could make it the new fad! Liz Taylor had the big diamonds, Madrid Alverez is all about the small ones."

Madrid looked at the price tag and gulped. "Yea…except apparently 30 little diamonds cost as much as 1 big one." She sighed. "And until I get another acting gig, I can't afford to buy stuff like this."

&&&

The girls had walked almost a block when Madrid felt something poking her hand. Grimacing, she paused to open her hand.

"Oh….shit." She exclaimed, mortified. There, clenched in her left hand, was the bracelet she had just gotten done saying she couldn't afford.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!" Madrid squeaked. "Listen…you two keep going to the restaurant. I want to go check something out in that jewelry store again."

"Thinking about that bracelet?" Dani asked.

'Kinda' Madrid thought as she raced back down the block. 'Just great…just what I need to see in the papers: Look out Winona, here comes Madrid!'

Forcing herself to run as fast as she could in her platforms, Madrid arrived back at the jewelers, short of breath. The jeweler looked up at her and grinned. "Wanted another look at the bracelet?"

"No…I…just…" Madrid panted, holding out her hand to reveal the bracelet…only to watch the jeweler pull out the one she had been looking at from the display case.

"A magnificent piece, if I say so…are you quite alright? You look pale."

"How…how…" Madrid stammered, backing away from jeweler and out of the store. Stumbling onto the sidewalk, she backed right into a parking meter, falling to the ground. She let out a yelp, hurrying to pick herself up…and found that she was now holding 2 bracelets.

Eyes wide, Maddy examined this new piece of jewelry, her mind utterly baffled. Putting the two pieces in her right hand, she was shocked to find they looked exactly alike.

'But…I didn't even touch that other one…how did I…'

Her left hand began to ache, and Madrid froze, eyes wide. She opened her hand up, and found 2 more bracelets.

"This is a bad dream." She whispered, grabbing for her purse, stuffing the jewelry inside.

And watching as a second purse formed in her other hand.

"Oh God…"

Author's Note: You will see more of Madrid and Valencia in 'Elsewhere', which begins regular episodes again next week. And 'Snapshots' will continue to provide short stories on occasion.


	7. Check

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 7

Check

For almost 2 weeks, the heroes were gathered, and set on their journey. And for 2 weeks after the events of Fallout, they have been stuck in limbo. Carter, Linda, Hank and Kelly remain stuck in Ohio, their journey on hold. Lee continues his petty crimes, but longs for something bigger. Madrid has worked to master her new, strange power. Helena Daniels searches for her son, all the while fearing what will happen when she finds him. And Seth, the mysterious Frenchmen, has not been seen.   
But is all as it seems? Is destiny real? Or has everything that has occurred been set up by another… 

(Hiro Nakamura, Dates Unknown, Years Unknown)

'He sounds so confused'

Hiro felt the world suddenly shift, the silence that had surrounded him as he talked with Peter replaced with the quiet roar of the hospital. Machines beeping, nurses' pens scratching paper, doctors murmuring to themselves as they moved about the rooms.

Moving quickly, stopping time when he needed to, the Japanese Hero made his way to the small room. Stepping inside, he took a moment to look at the young man, frowning at his appearance. He looked so confused, so broke.

"Hank Delpine?"

"Uh…yea." Hank said, shifting away. "Are you a figment of my imagination?"

Hiro shook his head. "No…I am as real as you are, Hank." He paused, a slight smile forming. "Though, I suppose it would help if I introduced myself?"

Hank nodded. "Y-yea."

"My name is Hiro Nakamura. I am from the future…and I need your help."

&&&

The world shifted again, and Hiro found himself now standing in a dark bedroom, the pinks and purples that colored the area muted by the shadows. Moving quietly, he knelt down and watched as the little girl slept peacefully, her teddy bear tucked under her arm, mouth open slightly and tongue occasionally poking out.

As Hiro moved to tap her shoulder, Valencia "Vally" Alverez's eyes snapped open, glowing a soft pink. Hiro stumbled back as the girl sat up, the unearthly eyes never leaving his.

"You special." She said simply. "Like me."

Hiro nodded slightly. "Yes…yes I am. Princess, I need your help." Vally watched him, her eyes continuing to glow. "Can you…" He waved his hand towards his own eyes, and with a blink, Vally's pupils returned, the pink leaving and turning once more to brown. "Thank you."

"Wel-come!" Vally said happily.

"Princess…I need you to go run out to your sister and tell her you had a bad dream, ok?"

"Why?" Vally asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Your sister needs to know that you need her, ok? Just tell her you had a bad dream, and that you want to sleep with her tonight, ok? Can you do that?"

Thinking for a moment, Vally nodded, head bobbing up and down. "I'ma good act-tis." Her mood became solomn. "Mama said so."

Hiro managed a smile. "And I bet she was right…go on now…"

Vally nodded, thoughts of her mother and father making the tears easy to come. Sniffing, she darted out of the room. "Maddy! Maddy!"

Hiro closed his eyes and disappeared.

&&&

Hiro reappeared in the warehouse, looking around the dark and dusty room. 'Why did I decide to come here again? Why didn't I just…'

"Hiro…"

Turning, Hiro could just make out the form of someone in the shadows, watching him. Startled, he closed his eyes, ready tofreeze time…

"You will not try and use your powers." The speaker said. The voice was strange, as if a man and woman's voice were overlaid, speaking at the same time. The command echoed through the Japanese Man's skull, causing him pause.

"You will tell me exactly what happened."

Opening his mouth, Hiro retold everything. "I met with Peter, as you requested, and told him to save Claire. I then met with Hank, and told him to save Carter. And I met with Vally and told her to save Madrid."

The figure nodded. "Tell me if that was all."

"That was all."

There was a pause. "You will leave this place Hiro, and return to where you belong. You will forget all that has happened, until I seek you out again."

Nodding dumbly, Hiro Nakamura left the warehouse, wondering why he was out this late at night in the first place…and in such a strange area.

Inside the warehouse, the figure stepped out of the shadows. He or she was dressed in a long black duster, face hidden under a black mask and sunglasses. He or she wore black leather gloves, along with black pants and black boots. Perfect for hiding in the shadows.

"The pieces are set." The figure spoke in both its voices. "The game is in motion…now all that remains is for black to make its move." The figure smiled to itself. "That would be check, Bennet."

Author's Note: The opening of this Snapshoot is a major spoiler for what you will see Monday in "Godsend" in "Elsewhere". The last two weeks have been a bit tedious for Super Friends, as I call them (Feel free to submit your nickname for Carter's slowly growing Superhero team).

For those that realized that Vally's entrance in "Do it For Her" was too lucky, good job.

'The Figure' will play a larger roll in season two. A hint at he or she's conection to Elsewhere and Heroes can be found in he or she's description of clothing and voice. But DON'T jump to conclusions. I wouldn't make it that easy.


	8. Bloodlines

Snapshots from Elsewhere

**Chapter 8**

_**Bloodlines**_

_As the characters of HEROES and Elsewhere move towards their destinies, connections are slowly being discovered. Alliances made, enemies created, friendships forged, lovers found and lost. A hero is not an island, and can not stand on their own._

_But one of the greatest connections is that of family. As they head towards their fate, their ties to each other, the genetics that link them, are being revealed._

_But for some, the knowledge of these family trees is nothing new._

**CONFIDENTAL**

**_Unauthorized viewing of these materials will result in severe punishment_**

Log 71,249

During my observation of the advanced humans, the homo genetic as I have dubbed them, I have discovered several interesting facts. The first of which is that, for reasons I currently do not understand, those with abilities have an unnatural ability to find others like them. While it is common for creatures of the same species to find and flock with on another, it is strange the people from different parts of the globe are able to find each other.

I have been unable to determine as of yet if the genetic code that results in these powers is a dominate or recessive trait. On one hand, those without powers are able to give birth to those that do. But, I have yet to find any records of those with powers producing non-powered children. I will not making any assumptions at this moment.

I have managed to continue to trace the genetics of these super powered beings, my children as I have come to view them, and I have come to a startling conclusion, one I am ashamed to admit that I never considered.

It is my theory that there exist bloodlines, in which members possess powers beyond those of normal homo genetics. These super homo genetics have a history within their families of strength and powers…among other traits.

The idea that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree more and more appears to be correct.

I have turned my attention to 3 families, 3 that I believe, at this time; show the greatest concentration of powers. 

The first is the Petrelli family. Theirs is an interesting history that I will not get into at this time. Come traits include powers that range in form and shape…they do not stick with one type. But they also share none power-related traits.

Each seems drawn to wanting to help people. Seth refers to it jokingly as the 'superman complex on steroids'. I am afraid I must agree with them.

They are also obsessive.

Frighteningly so.

Once they set their mind to something, they do not stop.

The second family is the Gordon family. Their powers are more physical, but there must be further testing. I do believe there is a connection between their powers, but I have yet to find it.

They are suspicious. They are easily rattled, and do not like it when their world is thrown into a fit. They look to others for guidance, but if they are betrayed, they are fierce beings.

The final family is the Ellis family. Their powers of that of control, of the mind. The ones I have observed each have some ability to affect others around them. A powerful power, to be sure.

They are easily bullied, forced to do what one wishes. This may appear to make them the perfect soldiers, but there is a second factor that prevents this.

They are unstable.

If pushed to hard, they tend to explode emotionally. They will forget all sense of right and wrong, and will do what needs to be done to escape. Once freed, it is hard to return them to a sense of normal. They go from quiet and shy to cocky, arrogant, and wild.

I would expect no less from my children and grandchildren.

I will continue to observe these three families, in hopes that they will provide me with the answers I seek.


	9. Zero to Hero

Snapshots from Elsewhere

**Chapter 9**

_**Zero to Hero Part 1**_

_For Mohinder Suresh, the quest for his father's killer has lead him to 'The List'. The mythical then it sounds, The List is a record of 36 individuals that have some sort of ability. Perhap his father's final creation, with this list Mohinder begins seeking out the heroes._

_But while the list may tell of 36 people, these are not all the potential 'heroes' out there. For only those whose DNA is on record with the Human Genome Project are listed, something Mohinder accepts. But as he begins to go through the list, a new obstacle arises: Convincing people to listen to him_

"Hello there…"

CLICK

"If I could only speak with…"

CLICK

"This could be a matter of life and…"

CLICK

Mohinder sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 'This is not going as I expected'. He walked over to his father's map, finger playing idly with one of the strings. 'Then again, if even I did not believe this to be possible, how can I expect them to welcome me with open arms.'

The young Professor hung his head. He could feel a headache coming on, and not a small one, either. More like the, 'cripple you for hours, leaving you dizzy and sick to your stomach' migraines.

He'd only called 5 people so far, and not a single one of them wanted to speak to him. Each blew him off, called him crazy, or a mixture of the two. And as the day wore on, it was becoming clear that this was not something unexpected, but the norm.

'Better to get this done with…' he thought as he turned back to list of numbers he had gathered. 'The sooner I call, the sooner they can hang up on me.'

Picking up the phone, Mohinder dialed in number, then waited for someone to pick up. 'I will have to go back to driving that cab, if I keep spending money on long distance calls like this.'

"Hello?" A woman's soft, gentle voice asked.

"Hello. My name is Mohinder…"

"Damn it, Sarah, I told you not to pick up the phone!" A man shouted in the background.

"I thought maybe it was…"

"She isn't going to call us up! Geez…this isn't a movie." There was movment, and the man's voice was clearer. "If this is Inside Edition again, I am not going to do give you an interview…"

"Excuse me?" Mohinder said, startled. "I'm…afraid you have me confused with someone else."

The man grumbled. "Sure I do. Listen, our lawyer made it clear, we are giving no statement…"

"Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about." Mohinder interrupted. "My name is Mohinder Suresh…"

"And you are with what newspaper?" The man questioned.

"Newspaper? I am with no newspaper."

"TV, Internet, Radio, I don't care…"

"Sire, I am a Professor from India." Mohinder said, cutting the man off.

A pause. "Yea…you want me to believe that?"

"I assure you sir, I am with no newspaper."

The man didn't sound convinced. "So you aren't calling to ask questions about my daughter?"

Mohinder's eyes went wide. 'His daughter? Others have been asking of her?' "Sir, I want to talk to your daughter…"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Listen you freak, I don't care what the papers are saying, my daughter isn't some sort of sex pervert! And she certainly wouldn't want to talk to you!"

"Sir, there seems to be a misunderstanding. It is important I talk to your daughter, she could be in grave danger…"

"Your in grave danger if you call up again!"

**CLICK!**

Mohinder stared dumbly at the phone. 'What was that all about…did he get to her? Did Sylar strike again…was I too late.' Mohinder closed his eyes. 'That is it…Sylar got her, because I was unable to reach her in time.' He shook his head. 'I must keep working…they all must be warned…'

Turning to the legal pad he had been working on, he went through the list carefully. With a scratch of his pen, he crossed out the girl's name.

Kelly Raegan


	10. The Same Coin

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 10

The Same Coin

15 years ago, Helena Daniels watched as a young boy, Carter Ellis, was abused and broken down a cruel man in charge of the orphanage he lived at. Motivated to action, she convinced her organization to allow her and her husband Vic to adopt the boy.   
But unlike Mr. Bennet, Helena Daniels had no intention of treating her new child like a burden. No, she would protect Carter, and should he show the development of powers, bring him into the fold and train him to be an agent like her.   
And so, a week after rescuing her son, Helena Daniels sends her partner Marshal Wise to Dallas, to take revenge on the man that injured her baby so greatly. 

(Earl Cage, Head of the Dallas Orphanage- Dallas, Texas)

Midnight 

"Stupid thing!" Earl shouted, throwing a paperweight at the puppy that was currently seated on his chair, wagging his tail. He had tried to get the little brown and white dog to move for five minutes, but it remained watching him with its big brown eyes, tongue lulled out as it panted.

The paper weight fell right at him, the pup letting out a yelp as it jumped from the chair. The dog looked at Earl and whimpered, tail between its legs. The head of the orphanage gave the puppy a lock, then raised his leg to punt the stupid thing down the hall.

ROAR!

Earl's eyes bugged out of his head as the puppy leapt into the air, body twisting and enlarging into it took the form of a large puma. The dark feline snarled as it strike, knocking him into the wall and snapping its jaws at his throat. Earl just managed to avoid the razor sharp teeth, scrambling towards his deck.

"What the hell?!?" He shouted, stumbling back as the cat reared up. The Puma's legs began to twist and shift, hips shifting forward, head lowering, as the creature began to look more and more humanlike. 'I'm dreaming…I must be dreaming…I must be dreaming…'

"You aren't dreamin'." The Puma Man said with a Georgia accent, cracking his neck and watching as his paws turned into long fingers. "Not by a long shot." The feline's muzzle slowly receded, taking the form of a human's face. The fur that had covered his body shed away, skin lighting till it was a light tan beige. Dark brown hair topped his head, face clean shave and youthful. Blue gray eyes twinkled as he crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his bare foot against the floor. "You got a coat or somethin'?"

Earl Cage shakenly pointed to the coat rack that stood next to the door. Marshal Wise nodded, grabbing the long canvas jacket and slipping it over his nude frame.

"Thanks…oooh, nice…expensive." He ran his hand along the side. "Guess you can afford to buy coats like this when you are pulling the Oliver Twist routine here." Earl just stared at him. "Oliver Twist…beat the orphans, starve them, use the money for yourself?" He shook his head. "People told, know nothing of the classics." He took a step forward, Earl still wigging out. "Are you scared of me?"

"N-no." Earl mumbled.

"That's too bad…because you should be." He gave him a smile, teeth elongating into fangs for a moment. "You see, you hurt this kid…Carter…my partner didn't like what she saw. Sent me to make sure you weren't doin' that to other kiddies…you aren't doing that to other kids, are you?"

The head of the orphanage shook his head.

"Not smart to lie to me." Marshal replied, stepping forward. "I get kinda wild, ya know?" His eyes became yellow, slitted like a cat's. As the black fur began to grow along his body once more, his voice grew deeper. "You chose the wrong child to hurt…"

"I must agree with the American."

Marshal whipped around to see a man dressed all in black from head to toe, save for the green goggles he wore over his eyes. The new man, a Frenchman by the sounds of it, walked towards the two, a gun resting easily in his hand.

"And you would be?" Marshal asked.

"Seth." The smoker maker said, pointing his gun at Earl, the man whimpering. "Am I correct in assuming that this simpering man is Earl Cage?"

Marshal nodded, feline eyes showing mirth as the fur slowed its growth. "That's him…and if I am allowed to ask the Frenchmen with the gun why he is here…"

Seth cocked the weapon. "The stupid American and I must have words about his treatment of a boy I have been looking into."

"Let me guess…Carter Ellis?" Marshal said, raising a dark eyebrow, voice rumbling. "What a shock…I've come to discuss him too."

Seth shook his head, turning the gun on Marshal. "Well, since I have the gun, I suggest you allow me to deal with this sniveling fool, no?"

Marshal raised his hands in defeat. "Of course…of course…" In the next instant, he had morphed fully into his puma form, snarling and knocking Seth down. His gun flying out of his hand, the mysterious man in black opened his mouth as Marshal's jaws neared his throat, firing a blast of black smoke right into his eyes. The puma roared, leaping away and shaking his head as Earl took off, trying to escape the two.

Seth grunted, giving chase after the man, firing off a massive column of high speed smoke that knocked the man off his feet and left him wheezing. "Now tell me, why would you run away such as that, Mr. Cage?" Seth asked, grabbing him by the throat. The next instant, Seth was screaming as Marshal, recovered from the smoke blast, drove his razor sharp teeth into his calf. The other hero threw his head down, driving his smoke shots into the puma and causing the beast to become dizzy once more.

Marshal growled, eyes burning. 'no way the frog licker is gonna beat me!' His body shifted again, gaining rapid mass and muscle. Letting out a bellow, the puma-turned-grizzly-bear shaking Seth away just as the Frenchman had gotten his hands around Earl's neck.

"Please…Please…" Earl cried out, backing away from the two of them. Seth was clutching his ribs, but preparing for another blast of smoke, ready to suffocate both Earl and Marshal in one shot. The morpher was back on all fours, jaws opened wide as he approached the head of the orphanage. "He's just a stupid kid…why do you people care."

Seth saw red.

"A kid!?! You foolish, stupid American! Carter Ellis is a king amount paupers, and you would do him harm? His lineage alone makes his worth more then yours…more then the worth of this entire city!" Marshal paused for a moment, soaking up this interesting bit of trivia. "The dishonor you do him is a dishonor to us all…and I for one will not let it stand!" He turned to Marshal. "You have claim to his hide, no?" The bear's great head nodded. "Then let us share, if only for tonight, as brothers in arms, against this fool that dares harm the miracle child."

Marshal, realizing that he had gained valueable information this night, saw no harm in sharing the bloodbath with this other man. 'Besides…best to know how he works, so when we find this Seth again we know how to imprison him.'

Seth was thinking a similar thing. 'Let this misguided fool aid me…perhaps then, when next we meet, I will not be caught off guard!'

The two slowly approached the whimpering Earl, the head of the orphanage crying out as they neared. The irony was lost on him that he sounded much as Carter had when the boy had received his first beating.

Much would be lost to him over the next few hours, as his life was slowly sapped away.


	11. Skin Deep

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 11

Skin Deep

His memories taken by the Haitian, Mr. Bennet found himself paired with a new partner. Candice, the mysterious new member of his organization, who can create illusions…including changing her appearance. The young woman has already shown that she has a mean sense of humor, delighting in tormenting others.   
But Candice is the not the only being with special abilities. Marshal Wise, the partner of Helena Daniels, has the ability to shape shift into any sort of animal, as well as take on a hybrid that mixes his own traits with those of the creature. He has shown himself to be fiercely loyal to Helena…and willing to do what it takes to defend her honor. 

"So, this Professor Fray also has abilities, as does a third member of your son's party?"

Helena nodded, handing Thompson a still from the security cam. "As you can see, this girl, Kelly Raegan, is being pushed away by an invisible force. Carter and Linda do not possess this power, and I doubt Kelly Raegan posses an ability. And even if she did, why would she use it like that? Why not use it on one of the robbers?"

Thompson nodded. "Very true, very true. And you say that you believe you know where your son is going?"

Taking out another still, Helena passed it to Thompson, catching the eye of the other person in the room: Candice, Thompson's new pet. She gave the younger woman a polite nod, and Candice merely smirked back at her.

Marshal hand tightened around his arm rest, and Helena gently reached over and eased his grip. The shapeshifter gave the slightest of nods, his eyes never leaving Thompson and the girl. Helena had been around Marshal enough to know that sometimes, the process of becoming an animal left him with some of their instincts

'And if I would have to wager, I would say he is ready to tear someone's throat out.' Helena thought.

"You've given his plate number to the techs?" Thompson asked, sliding the picture of Carter hopping into a van back to Helena.

"Yes." She replied. "They are tracking it now…currently they are staying in Philidelphi. I fly out tonight, and hopefully, I will bring Carter in tomorrow."

"Bring him…yes." Thompson said, leaning back. "You are aware of how important Carter is, aren't you Mrs. Daniels."

"Of course…he is in Armageddon Class. Sylar, Peter Petrelli, and Ted Sprauge are the only three men to achieve that ranking, other then him. He must brought in and dealt with."

Thompson nodded. "And Carter…has not tried to contact you in any way?"

Helena frowned. "Of course not. I would have told you if he had." The dark haired beauty leaned towards her boss. "Do you not trust me to do my job? You put me on this case because Bennet couldn't bring him in…are you reconsidering that choice."

Thompson smiled back at the challenge. "Of course not. Infact, I only ask because of Bennet." Helena nodded, having been informed of Bennet's betrayal of the organization. "We merely wished to make sure you weren't doing the same."

Candice laughed at Helena. "Don't mind her…she's just mad her little baby doesn't love her as much as she thought." The room switched, and Candice had taken the appearance of Carter Daniels, giving her a taunting sneer. "You really think I would trust you, for a second? You think I could love you? Thank God I ain't your son and didn't inherit your b-b-b-brains…"

Before anyone could blink, Marshal was out of his seat, dark fur racing across his flesh as he took on the form of the hybrid puma. His clawed hand struck like a cobra, latching onto Candice's neck and lifting her into the air. The visage of Carter shattered as the woman hung from his hand, gasping for air, eyes wide with panic.

"Think that's cute, little girl? Think it's funny to insult Helena? Been poking your nose where it doesn't belong, cous." Marshal snarled "Time to remind you which one of us is in charge."

Thompson reached into his desk, pulling out a tazer, only to find Helena pointing her own at him.

"Your girl just insulted me, a high ranking member of this group. You failed to discipline her the moment she spoke out of turn, and now you are turning your weapon on my partner." Helena asked, clicking off the safety. "This could be seen as an act of betrayal against the organization, Thompson. You chose to side with a newbie over an established member…I have every right to put a bullet through your head."

Marshal licked his lips, holding out a hand and running a claw along Candice's stomach. "Like playing games, don't you, little girl? Well, when you play with the wrong people, you better be ready to pay up to Marshal."

Helena turned to her partner. "Release the bitch, Marshal." Mrs. Daniels holstered her gun. "Luckily for you, Thompson, I believe in respecting my peers." Candice crashed to the ground, Marshal cracking his neck as the fur shed from his skin. "I will not be so easily swayed next time. I will find my son, I will bring him in, and I will not stand in your way as you do what you need to in order to protect the world. I am not Bennet." She glanced at Candice. "But that does not mean I do not love my son, and he me. Tempt fate again, and I will not call Marshal off so soon, is that clear?

"Crystal." Thompson said, sitting back down in his chair as if nothing happened. "Helena, Marshal, I will not delay you any longer. You have a plane to catch. I hope our next meeting is more…pleasant."

Helena gave him a winning smile. "I hope so too." Shaking his hand, Helena and her partner left the office.

"And Candice." Thompson said, turning to the girl. "The next time you feel like running your mouth, do it out of my sight. I do not wish to face Helena Daniels' wrath again. Though…" He smirked. "I doubt I will ever see you again if you try that trick a second time."

Candice merely nodded, still shaken.

&&&

"Is everything set?" Helena asked as she and Marshal stepped into her car. The changling flicked on a small device, causing all recording devices to only hear prerecorded comments.

"Yes. I have given the bribes to the few guards that remain loyal to Mr. Bennet and yourself." Marshal shook his head. "The Haitian did it…he actually managed to do it."

Helena nodded. "Yes. A pity Bennet had to be lost to us, but we can not worry. Claire is safe, and Carter will soon be in our hands."

"And the smoke man?"

Helena gripped the steering wheel. "With Carter's help, we will be able to interrogate him…and once I find my husband, you and I can begin dealing with Mr. Thompson."

"Permanently?" Marshal asked, like a child at Christmas.

Helena chuckled. "Oh yes."

Author's Note: Someone asked me a while back why I didn't make a wiki page for any of my stories. Truthfully, because I simply don't have the time. But if someone out there who is a member of wikipedia wants to, feel free. Just let everyone know you did.


	12. Voice of God Part 1

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 12

The Voice of God

Part 1 of 5

In 'Parasite' Hiro and Ando took their first glimpse of what could be the future for the men and women of "HEROES" New York is destroyed, but life goes on, as always.   
But what of the world of "Elsewhere"? What does the future possibly hold for the heroes of this world, just behind the scenes of "HEROES"? What is one night like for these people, living in the shadows of others? 

My mom always said I was special. Though, I think she was talking more in the "You are special like all little girls are special" not the "You are special because you have superpowers". Though, knowing moms…

The woman I guess is technically my mom says I am special too. She means it in both ways; at least I think she does. She's a strange lady. Of course, we lead a strange life, weird powers out of the equation. I mean, my sister has raised me longer then my birth mother did…I sometimes I call her mom, though I quickly letting her know its only a joke. She doesn't need to know that it isn't.

My father, my new father…that is a different situation as well. He's technically my uncle, I guess, but I have only known him as daddy. He was daddy before he and my sister got together, and he will always be daddy first and an uncle never.

My life is a strange one. I mean, even I sometimes can believe it, but then I wake up, put on my Kevlar, and go to work every night. Its not as hard as a lot of other people in the group, who have to go out into the field and track down the 'marks'. Me, I just sit on a skyscraper and point them out.

My name is Valencia, and I am Tracker.

&&&

Valencia rubbed her hands together, not out of cold but of boredom. That wasn't much to do until the ground team was in position, leaving her only to wait. The wind caused the 8 yearold's chestnut hair to billow about, and she couldn't help but imagine that she made quite a sight. A little girl, not even to double digits yet, dressed in a black Kevlar and leather catsuit, sitting on top of a skyscraper, a ratty teddy bear strapped to her back. Her good luck charm, her special bear, as Madrid had called, was always with her, even on these missions.

Below her, the city of Detroit was quiet. Her father had told her how Detroit had featured an active nightlife only a few years ago. Of course, it wasn't the happy nightlife one would want to see in their city, save for the few sports games.

Things changed in 5 years.

"Are you sure I can't listen to music?" Valencia whined.

"No." one of the radio guys told her. "Stop asking."

"I'm just saying, I work better with music!"

She could hear the man sigh. "No. First off, we need the lines open, so the ground team can communicate with you."

"Yea yea…sing me another song." Valencia muttered to herself.

&&&

Mom tells me tells me I sound like my Uncles when I talk like that…daddy too. I find it funny…I can barely speak Spanish, but I speak snark like a second language.

Some people look at me funny when I talk…I think they are shocked someone so young talks so fluidly. They think I should be babbling on about stickers and My Little Pony…but come on, I've always been older then I look. My body is just slow to catch up. Mom says I'll grow up soon enough. Dad says I grew up already, and way too quick.

Dad gets real sad when he talks about that.

&&&

"What are you humming?"

Valencia blinked, putting her finger to her earpiece. "What, I'm not allowed to hum now Jeff?"

"Shhh!" Jeff, the radio guy, hissed. "You are suppose to keep to code names, Tracker."

"Ok, radio guy."

"Code names assigned to us, not ones you picked out."

Valencia grinned, knowing he couldn't see her. "I like radio guy…just like I want to be called Princess. Dad pays your way, so you should call me Princess. Only fair."

"If your dad found out you were not using code names, he would tan your hide so quick…"

"Don't even joke about that!" She whimpered, sounding very much like the 8 year old she was. "I got a smack on the bottom 2 days ago for eating all the sugar cookies…then I had to go to bed early." She sniffed. "They talked about taking away Special Bear, but I began crying so hard they decided against that."

"Wise move." Jeff said. He paused. "Crying isn't going to get you any music."

Valencia's tears instantly dried up. "No fair." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. The image of her acting all sullen totally went against her tough girl image, but she was 8, almost 9, and thus allowed to be childish. Lisa Simpson was 8, and she was smarter then her parents.

Lisa Simpson was her idol. Of course, she was quick to tell her father he was nothing like Homer. No, her dad was cool.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Jeff spoke. "Get ready…they are nearing the site."

&&&

I've never met someone my age that had powers. Mom says I'm special like that, getting my powers to young. Yea, but it ain't fun being the only girl in your class that knows what its like to have these gifts. All the rest of the kids are potentials, they will get their powers one day, but not now. I always look them over, to see if any are close…none are.

The closest person was this older boy…Micah. I don't know if he is alive anymore, though. Even if he was, he'd be going into puberty and not interested in playing with me. Don't know if I'd like to be around him anyway. From the files we found, his mom sounded like a nut.

How Aunt Galatea ever came from her, I'll never know.

&&&

Valencia opened her eyes wide, the orbs glowing pink as she took in the world. While in the beginning, all she had seen were pink blips that represented people with powers, as she had grown she had been able to see variations. The brighter the pink, the more powerful the person. The way it behave told their mood, and if they had just activated their special gift. That's how she was able to see potential superhumans.

She'd even began to she human auras, real dark, almost a brownish red. But they were there, and made her job easier and harder at the same time. It was great to see if an area was clear. Sucked on nights like tonight when the city lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Tracker, what do you have?" The ground leader asked.

"4 of them…2 look human. 1 is weak…but he shows anger. The 4th is real strong, but he isn't using his powers. He's the one you want…farthest from you, DaVinci."

&&&

On the street, DaVinci, aka Lee Malion, nodded, giving his team the signal. "You heard Tracker…go."


	13. Voice of God Part 2

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 13

The Voice of God

Part 2 of 5

_In 'Parasite' Hiro and Ando took their first glimpse of what could be the future for the men and women of "HEROES" New York is destroyed, but life goes on, as always. _

_  
But what of the world of "Elsewhere"? What does the future possibly hold for the heroes of this world, just behind the scenes of "HEROES"? What is one night like for these people, living in the shadows of others?_

Every artist's goal is to make the world they create seem utterly real. Bring it to life, for everyone to see and feel…to touch and taste. If an artist can make you feel as if you are experiencing something, then they have done their job.

Unless they are abstract artists, who I personally never understood. Maybe that's why I failed that course in college. But I digress.

I know a lot of artists struggle to make their drawings seem lifelike, but not me. Everything I draw is perfect…like a photo. Of course, I have a leg up on all of them: What I draw comes to life.

Its my gift…the ability to create living, breathing creatures through some paper and strokes of a pencil. I have 'fathered' many creatures, and now…now I use them to help others like me.

My name is Lee Malion, and I am DaVinci

&&&

Lee kneeled in the alley, watching through his night vision goggles as the 3 gang bangers approached the skinny kid. The leader was yakking about something, Lee didn't know what, but his too burly goons were sure nodding their heads awfully hard. Probably would agree with him if he said puppies could fly.

"Tracker, what do you have?" He asked their 8 year old lookout. Lee would never get over how strange that was…depending on a little girl to tell them when to attack and when to hold off. Valencia, though, was no normal little girl.

Just like he was no ordinary man.

"4 of them…2 look human." Tracker said. "1 is weak…but he shows anger. The 4th is real strong, but he isn't using his powers. He's the one you want…farthest from you, DaVinci."

Lee nodded, giving his team the signal. "You heard Tracker…go."

&&&

My team isn't your normal team. Most of the time, we go out in groups of 3, work together to bring in the targets. Helena is real big on us keeping things balanced, make sure the team can handle every situation. I think its her training, back when she worked for that…group. You know, she still hasn't told me what they called themselves…

Anyway, that's well and good for most people…the tactical force is 50 strong already, and that's not counting everyone that we could call on from New Eden if we needed them to help out…but as I said before, I ain't most people.

Me? I'm an army maker.

&&&

"What the hell?" One of the gangbangers shouted as Lee stepped out of the shadows, followed closely by his 3 man team. It was a good mix of people: Andre the Giant and Bruce Lee as his goons…

BANG!

And one pissed off woman behind him.

The final member of the team stood up, her guns leveled as she glared at the 3 men. "Please…come at me."

"Get them!" The leader shouted, giving the two a slap on the back. He sniffed the air, giving Lee a grin. "Only 5?"

"Super smelling." The final member muttered to him. "DaVinci?"

"That's a new one, Insider." He rolled away as one of the goons tried to take a shot at him, Insider's gun taking him out. "What about our new friend?" he nodded towards the boy as Andre pummeled another of the gangbangers, Bruce guarding the frightened kid.

"Don't look at me!" She shouted, reloading her weapons and firing off more rounds. Lee ducked behind a dumpster, pulling his sleeve down to reveal a small device holding some paper. He quickly began to draw, and in seconds had summoned a fairy to light up the alley.

"What's going on?" Valencia cried out. "Everything is dancing around!"

"It ain't dancing!" Lee shouted. "Bruce!" The fighter let out a cry as the lead gangbanger shot him. The artist held out his hand, turning the fighter back into a piece of paper before any other damage could be done. "Damn it…" He muttered, rushing to his drawing. "I need to redraw him…"

"No time!" Insider shouted as the lead gangbanger grabbed the kid. She cocked her gun. "Let him…"

The banger used the kid as a shield. "He owes me money…and once I get my pound of flesh, I'm gonna get some payback on you freaks…eeerrk!"

Lee watched as the kid touched the banger, causing him to seize up instantly before falling to the group, shaking, foaming at the mouth.

"Damn it…" Lee shouted, pulling out a predraw image form his uniform and summoning his old family doctor. "He's having a seizure! Help him!"

The doc ran other to the banger, while Insider and Lee walked over to the kid, who was staring in terror at what he had done.

"I know that look all to well." Lee muttered.

"Hey…kiddo…" Insider said. "Snap out of it…" The young man just stared before letting out a scream, going into shock. "DaVinci, watch him…Andre, take care of the others…I'll phone this one it."

Insider walked towards the front of the alley, touching her earpiece. "Tracker, base, you hear me?"

"I read you." The tech said. Valencia affirmed that as well.

Insider pulled off her face mask, long black hair tumbling out as the face of Helena Daniels was revealed. "Then let Metatron know we got him."


	14. Voice of God Part 3

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 14

The Voice of God

Part 3 of 5

_In 'Parasite' Hiro and Ando took their first glimpse of what could be the future for the men and women of "HEROES" New York is destroyed, but life goes on, as always. _

_  
But what of the world of "Elsewhere"? What does the future possibly hold for the heroes of this world, just behind the scenes of "HEROES"? What is one night like for these people, living in the shadows of others?_

I've been a lot of things in my lifetime. Started like every person: Just a helpless baby, seeking love and support. I grew into a girl, who dreamed of picket fences and 2.5 kids. Then I was a teen, listening to what my parents considered god-awful music and just struggling to make it through school.

Then I was a college student, an above average one, to be sure, but a student none-the-less. I did the parties, the experimentation…it was my 20s, only two girls…ok, at the same time, give me a break though, I'm someone's mother!

Then I was recruited, and I'm the head of a security firm by day, super secret agent by night, working to keep the truth about human evolution under wraps. I end up marrying my college sweetheart, so I'm a wife…and then I saw him. The saddest, most miserable boy to ever live.

And that's when I became a mother.

That was 5 years ago.

I've taken a lot of different positions since then.

My name is Helena Daniels, and I am Insider.

&&&

The doc Lee had summoned ran other to the banger that had been seizing on the ground, trying to get him stable. Helena and Lee, taking a moment to make sure everything was ok, walked over to the kid they'd been tracking, who was staring in terror at what he had done.

"I know that look all to well." Lee muttered.

"Hey…kiddo…" Helena said. "Snap out of it…" The young man just stared before letting out a scream, going into shock. "DaVinci, watch him…Andre, take care of the others…I'll phone this one it."

She walked towards the front of the alley, touching her earpiece. "Tracker, base, you hear me?"

"I read you." The tech said. Valencia affirmed that as well.

Insider pulled off her face mask, her long black hair tumbling out. "Then let Metatron know we got him."

"Affirmative." The tech said. "Are you bringing him in?"

"Yes, at this moment…the vehicle is coming right now."

&&&

There are some things that can change a person in an instant. A moment that redefines their lives. The day Mr. Bennet told me what Thompson wanted…that he wanted me to send them my only son so they could dissect him…kill him…

That's the day I realized I could no longer be apart of their organization.

Marshal…blessed Marshal…he came up with a plan. How we could grab Carter, and the three of us…we could say my husband, then disappear. Turns out Marshal was working with The Haitian and Mrs. Petrelli, trying to protect Claire…and Carter, from what Marshal tells me. But when I agreed to help save Carter, I was let into the fold.

And like Morpheus said, the rabbit hole is really deep.

&&&

"Do you need some water?" Helena asked the boy. "We don't have any food, but we can get you some."

The boy was trembling slightly, wrapped in a blanket Lee had provided them. Valencia was already heading home through the sewers, and they were currently driving towards the docks.

"You gonna talk to me?" Helena asked. "If you need to say something, I'll listen. I have psychology training…that's why they bring me alone…not just for my good looks." The young man remained silent. "Can you believe I'm in my 40s?" Quiet. "I'm Helena…and you are?"

"…you don't know my name?" The boy whispered. "Thought you would know it."

"We only know that you have power…and that you need help."

"Help?"

"Help. You can manipulate the electrical impulses in the human minds. You've been living on the streets for…"She gave him a once over. "Three weeks. You're afraid what you've heard on the news…"

"Are…are you going to kill me?" He whispered.

Helena grinned. "Nope." She looked him dead in the eye. "We're the good guys. We fight the people that would want to hurt you…"

"Jason."

"Jason." Helena said with a grin.

"Why?"

Helena leaned back. "Because of a very special man…a man who has seen many things, and now works to make a better place for everyone that is ready for it: Humans, special people like you…anyone. He protects us, hides us from those that hunt us, and deals with the big scary world."

"What's his name?" Jason asked.

"They call him Metatron." Helena said.

"The voice of god?" Jason questioned. Helena gave him a look. "I'm a fan of Kevin Smith."

"Quite." The older woman laughed. She looked out the window as the van pulled into a warehouse. "We're here."

"Here?" Jason asked, eyes widening as the van shook. He turned towards the window, and watched as they began to lower. "What…"

"We have a very special home…and we need a special route." She patted his knee. "Don't worry…we'll be there in a few minutes, and then we'll have a guide take you to see Metatron." The van trembled once more, then drove forward a few feet. The platform that had taken them underground rose back up, sealing them in. "Time to get out."

Lee opened the door, and Jason hopped out of the van, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Whoa…" He gasped.

Helena chuckled. "Breathtaking, ain't it?" The young man only nodded as he took in the sights before him. "Welcome to New Eden."

&&&

Author's Note: Find out about New Eden next week in Snapshots from Elsewhere-Voice of God Part 4


	15. Voice of God Part 4

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 15

The Voice of God

Part 4 of 5

_In 'Parasite' Hiro and Ando took their first glimpse of what could be the future for the men and women of "HEROES" New York is destroyed, but life goes on, as always. _

_  
But what of the world of "Elsewhere"? What does the future possibly hold for the heroes of this world, just behind the scenes of "HEROES"? What is one night like for these people, living in the shadows of others?_

We don't know how many of them feel us in this place. Atleast two, for sure. The girl, Valencia, she can sense the powers of others. We know she can feel us, fragrances upon the wind, glowing dots on the corners of her eye.

The other is our champion, the champion of all those blessed with powers. The Voice of God…Metatron. He is our warrior, and he feels us at all times, for we are his guardians, the ones that keep him moving forward.

He built this place for us, a second home, and thus our spirits live here when not on the other side. We are the ones that watch, to insure that none who live here will ever fall as we did.

We are the victims of Sylar…the ghosts of New Eden.

&&&

Lee opened the door, and Jason hopped out of the van, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Whoa…" He gasped. He knew it wasn't the most intelligent thing to say, but Jason couldn't help it…no other word seemed to sum up what he saw before him.

Helena chuckled. "Breathtaking, ain't it?" The young man only nodded as he took in the sights before him. "Welcome to New Eden."

They were standing in a great cavern, deep beneath the city. But the rock was not wet or dark or dirty No, the opposite infact. Everything appeared to be rather clean and fresh, dry and lively. The walls of the cavern glittered, veins of metal making them seem alive. Here and there murals had been painted, depicting simple things like ordinary life to intense battles between those with powers like his and shady, darkened figures.

Here was a woman commanding the seas to crush the shadow men like the Red Sea had done to the Egyptians. Another displayed a cheerleader cowering behind a dark-haired man, a man sending objects at them. One part of the wall was dominated by the image of a young man screaming, power blasting out of his body as he hung in the air, shadow men cowering.

The ceiling of the cavern was cleaned and smoothed, dooming outward slightly. It was polished like glass, reflecting the lights all around them back down to create the illusion of moonlight.

"Its brighter during the day, when we turn on the main lights." Helena said. "We have it like this to make it feel like nighttime, make it easier to sleep." She waved her hand forward. "This way."

The ground was cleared of any pebbles or puddles that one might have expected in a cavern. Instead, it was laid out like any road, and made their travel easier. Helena, Lee, and the paper men Lee had made led Jason through to cavern, the boy still looking around.

They had built a small town, right under the city. Small, one story buildings surrounded them, here a bakery, there a clothing shop, a doctor to their right and a grocery store to their left. Every basic need someone might have was there, including a small school, a library, even a movie theater and a toy store!

"That was Tracker's demand." Lee said with a laugh. "She told her father she wouldn't help him unless he put some fun stuff down here."

Jason shook his head. "How did you do this?"

Helena shook her head. "You think we did this all in a day? This has been years in the making…hard work and back-breaking labor to put this all together."

"Metatron had to deal with find money, finding a cavern that hadn't been discovered or wasn't well know, setting up the security…"

"Security?" Jason asked.

Lee nodded. "You know what is going on up there…their plans for people like us." He shook his head. "You ever see X-Men, kid? The part where Magneto warns Xaiver that it won't be long before they are burning numbers into his forehead? The old man was right…those goats in Washington, they're real close to shipping us all off to camps, to insure we don't "endanger the public", then deal with those that stand up."

"Our group knew that if we wanted to preserve the innocent lives of those that had been given these gifts, we would need to build a sanctuary. We found those that shared our ideal, and they helped us build this place: New Eden, safe haven for the different."

&&&

We were once like him…innocent, coming into our powers, scared and confused yet also hungry for more. Those we are all from different places, different eras, different backgrounds and possessed different powers, there is something that fundamentally makes us similar. Something that draws us together, that makes us one.

But we are no longer part of their world…the one known as Sylar saw to that. But while darkness created a warrior to its side, we created our own…

They say the dark can always defeat the light. That it can overpower it, can wait for its moment, and then, when you think it is gone, it will absorb you all and leave nothing but itself.

But the darkness fails to remember one thing, and that is why it will always fall: As long as there is a glimmer of hope, of friendship

&&&

Jason's mind was reeling. He couldn't understand half the things they were saying, and part of his questioned whether he wasn't merely dreaming. Perhaps he was dying in that alley, and this vision was the final firings of his synapses before death took him over.

As if sensing his confusion, Helena and Lee gently took ahold of his arms, leading him towards a large open area at the very end of the cavern. Helping him sit, one of Lee's clones got him a drink of water, while the others tended to him.

"Everything will be explained soon…I swear." Lee said. "Once Metatron…"

"Who's this Metatron you guys keep going on about?" Jason asked, finishing his water. "Is he important."

"Metatron is a great man…someone that…despite being handed so many raw deals, still managed to find some way to come out ahead." Helena said softly.

"He is our leader, our inspiration…and I am proud to say my friend." Lee added.

"You make me blush." He resonating voice said. All of them turned as a man approached them briskly. Valencia was at his side, holding his hand and a grin plastered on her face. She had been telling her father about her day, the man nodded at all the key points and agreeing when she complained. "Hello Jason…I am the Metatron."


	16. Voice of God Part 5

Author's Note: The Poem at the end of this section comes from Star Wars Episode I

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 16

The Voice of God

Part 5 of 5

_In 'Parasite' Hiro and Ando took their first glimpse of what could be the future for the men and women of "HEROES" New York is destroyed, but life goes on, as always. _

_But what of the world of "Elsewhere"? What does the future possibly hold for the heroes of this world, just behind the scenes of "HEROES"? What is one night like for these people, living in the shadows of others?_

There are many things people hold about the world that aren't true. Facts that they cling to, that are nothing more then the fantasies of dreamers.

In these last few years, I have witnessed many of the governing laws of life be torn apart and left in shreds. Most of them were my own beliefs, my own held ideology. I watched them shatter like glass.

The Laws of Gravity. Gone

The Laws of Linear Time. Gone

The Laws of Chemistry. Gone

The Laws of Nuclear Energy. Gone

The Laws of Cause and Effect. Gone

The Laws of Health. Gone

The Laws of the Matter. Gone

The Laws of Life and Death. Gone Gone Gone.

My life is a life of impossibilities. I've traveled to the depths of the earth. I've been to the mountain top. I've seen the gates of Heaven. I am a hero, a killer, a demon, a saint.

I am the Voice of God. I am Metatron.

&&&

"Dad dad dad dad dad!" Valencia squealed, leaping into her father's arms. Metatron caught her, spinning her about and laughing as she gave him a thousand watt smile. "We found him!"

"The newbie?"

Valencia nodded. "Oh yea, totally found him. It was shway."

"Shway?" Metatron questioned. "Do I need to have a talk with Galatea about teaching you weird slang."

"Daaadddd!" The little girl whined. "It's no big deal!"

"First it's slang, then boys, then drugs, then boys with drugs, and then I have to kill your boyfriend, and then Madrid will get pissed off and I have to sleep on the couch." He rolled his eyes heavenward. "Geez, when did being a parent get so hard."

Vally wanted to be mad, she really did. But her father's wisecracks were just too much, and she soon found herself breaking out in a monster-size grin.

"Come on, let's go meet the new kid." Bobbing her head, the little girl taking his gloved hand in hers and swinging her arm back and forth. The two of them turned onto the main road and soon came upon Helena and Lee talking to Jason. Valencia was gabbing on, telling him all about her part of the mission, as if he hadn't already known.

"He is our leader, our inspiration…and I am proud to say my friend." Lee was saying.

"You make me blush." Metatron said with a laugh. He turned to Jason, holding out his hand. "Hello Jason…I am the Metatron."

Jason looked him up and down, taking in the man they called the Voice of God. "You have a beard."

Metatron nodded, stroking his chin. "Grew it in when I got the job. I think it adds a few years."

Jason just stared at him.

"Tough room."

"Why am I here…why did you pick me?"

Metatron sat down next to the group, Valencia crawling into his lap. "I thought it was clear why we picked you…you've seen how the world has become…"

"I know that…but why me? Why not other people…people that can help you?"

Metatron shook his head. "We are not some militant group seeking to overthrow the government…"

"We're not?" Lee asked.

"Hush!" Helena snapped.

Metatron glared at them. "Don't joke around the boy." He turned back to Jason. "He is kidding. I know it might look strange, but we only seek to allow people, any people be they empowered or not, to life their lives in peace. We have all sorts among us…the homeless, beaten mothers, orphans, runaways…I have gathered all of God's children and brought them here. Those of us with powers, we use our abilities to help our fellow man feel safe."

Jason nodded. "It sounds very…noble."

Metatron nodded. "It is. I was like you at one time, young, naïve, scared of the world and the powers I had suddenly developed. I was lucky to have people around me that showed me how to develop, to become the hero I was meant to be."

"You consider yourself a hero?"

"Of course…just as I think you will be a hero one day."

"Me? A hero?"

Metatron nodded. "I've seen it…well, the little Japanese guy I force to jump into the future and tell me what is going on, he told me all about you." He shrugged, then leaned in towards the young man. "Your powers are growing, and soon you will tap into your full potential." He smiled slightly. "This time is critical…I wonder myself what would have happened to me if I had not had the help I did." He looked up at Jason, locking eyes with him. "I have seen so many of our kind fall down a dark path. Some…" Lee lowered his head, "find a way back. Others…others are forever lost to us. That is why I brought you here…why I bring all I can here. It only takes one kind word, one caring gesture…one selfish act…to change the world." He paused, licking his lips and extending his hand once more. Everything grew quiet as he spoke. "Jason, if you want to leave, to take your chances out there, we aren't going to stop you. But if you trust us, if you want to learn who you truly are…I can teach you.

"I won't lie to you…it will be a hard life. One without reward…without remorse…without regret. A path will be placed before you. The choice…is yours alone. Do what you think you can not do. It will be a hard life…but you will find out…who…you are. So tell me Jason…you want to help change the world?"

The young man smiled.

&&&

_For weeks now, they have been on the outside, just out of view_

_People like the dreamer, the cheerleader, the office drone, the artist…they have led the fight._

_Next Monday…forget everything you've known_

_For the time for the heroes of Elsewhere…has come_

&We fly past New York, towards Philly, where Seth is watching the city&

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are_

&We see Carter staring at the setting sun, Kelly resting her head on his shoulder&

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

&We see Hank, Linda, Kelly and Carter marching down the street towards the mint&

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

&We see Helena drawing her gun, screaming for Lee to freeze&

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

&We see Madrid driving her sports car through a barricade, Vally screaming as the car makes a tight turn&

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

&We see Hank fire a gun at a clone&

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

&We see Kelly smash a clone with a fire extinguisher&

_When nobody died..._

&We see Linda's eyes flash as she summons water to burst through the ground and lift her into the air&

_-Instrumental-_

&We see Carter's eyes begin to glow as he is surrounded by clones&

_What would you give…to change the world?_

&We see Seth again, staring in horror as massive tower of energy bursts from the center of town and into the sky&

_Elsewhere_


	17. Father's Day

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 17

Father's Day

_In a place between time and space, two men are meeting for the first and last time. Their lives are connected, not by their choice but by the machinations of powerful men and women. _

_As they sit on the edge of creation, they discuss their connection, and the torch is passed from one generation to another._

"Mind if I talk to him?" Renaldo asked, watching as the young man and woman sparred. 

The long haired painter nodded, slightly startled the other man was there. "Go right ahead. You aren't interrupting anything. They've been going at it for 2 days straight. They could use a rest."

He nodded, stroking his beard as he watched the two clashed. "How long…"

"A month. Never seen anyone so dedicated."

"When you have the proper motivation…" He trailed off, before striding over to the two. The woman paused, while the young man remained tense, still stuck in the heat of battle. Renaldo shook his head in amusement. He had seen men get stuck in character before, but for this young man, it was more like he was turning himself into the character.

He didn't know if he should be impressed or disturbed.

"Do you mind if I talk with him for a minute?" Renaldo asked, pointing at the young man.

"No…" The woman said, locking eyes with the young man. "Hey!" She snapped sashaying over to the young man and smacking him on the back of the head. "People are talking about you and you don't say anything? Show some respect, you brat!"

The young man scoffed. "Why do I always get stuck with the dominating women?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Sarah." He said with a false grin.

"Cheeky little bastard." Sarah muttered. "He's all yours. I'll be back when you're done." She turned on her heel and walked away, quickly fading from sight.

Renaldo looked at the young man, before moving to sit down on the white ground. Copying his movements, the young man joined him, and the two simply sat there for a while, lost in thought.

"I thought only people with powers ended up here, sir" The young man finally said.

"They do." Renaldo said simply.

The young man nodded, silent for a moment. "What was your power?"

Renaldo grinned. "Replication. In a sense. I could watch how someone acted and instantly copy them flawlessly."

"Must have come handy in your line of work."

"Why do you think I did so many bio-pics?" Renaldo asked. The young merely smiled, slightly as it was, and they both grew silent once more. With no wind or other natural elements to cut through the silence, the two found themselves ill-at-ease, each debating whether they should speak or wait for the other. Finally, Renaldo decided that, being the older of the two, he should go first. "I don't blame you."

The young man remained silent.

"It would be easy to blame you. Easy to rage against you. But I can't." He sighed. "You didn't ask for this. Any of this. Especially becoming entangled in my family as you are now."

"No…I didn't." The young man said. "Not that I regret it." He said hastily. "I'm not saying that…"

"I know." Renaldo said simply. He sighed, smoothing the hair on the back of his head down. "It is weird to think about though, you know? We tried so long to have her, and when we finally did, we were overjoyed. Dana and I…we felt like our family was complete. Our two girls…" He smiled softly. "When I held her in my arms for the first time, I told her that her daddy would always be there for her, and she would never know a day where he wasn't watching out for her.

"Then…then the bus accident happened, and we left them. I remember crying at the Pearly Gates, begging them to send me back, so I could fulfill my promise. I…I didn't want to leave them…I didn't want her to not know her daddy.

"But then I learn the truth…they tell me about you, about what they did to my girls…I nearly came unglued. I just wanted to hurt that Linderman so bad…"

"Been there, did that, got the t-shirt, sir" The young man said.

"I'm not surprised." Renaldo said. "And stop calling me sir. You're family, and that means you call me dad." The young man chuckled and Renaldo continued. "After I calmed down, one of the angels explained it to me. He asked me, "Why are you so upset, Renaldo? Do you not realize what this means? You didn't break your promise." He is right." Renaldo looked at the young man and smiled, laying his hand on his shoulder. "You are her father…and I know, when you get back, you will do everything in your power to fulfill my promise, to protect not just her but both my girls."

The young man nodded weakly, before turning frightened eyes to the older man. "How?" He whispered. "How can I be a father? I'm hardly old enough to buy beer, let alone know how to nurture a little person into adulthood." His shoulders trembled. "I don't know how to do this."

Renaldo shook his head. "You have gotten to choose many things. Chose to be a hero, you chose to save your friends, regardless of your life. You chose to be a good person." He gripped the young man's face and twisted it so they were locked on, eye to eye. "This you don't get to choose. You can't decide not to be this. You are a father, and like it or not, that little girl is yours. And yes, you won't know what to do at first. But you will learn, boy. You will learn to be the father she needs."

The young man nodded. "Ok…ok…" Renaldo let him go, and he watched as the older man stood up and began to move away. "Where are you going?"

"Back…they only allowed me this one time to see you. I passed on already…I can't stay here any longer."

The young man nodded sadly. "I wish I had gotten to know you better."

"Me too…" He turned back to look at him. "You protect my girls, ok?"

"With my last breath." The young man said. "Do…do you have any advice? Something that might make me a better father?"

Renaldo puzzled that over. "Grow a beard." The young man blinked. "Trust me…makes you look older and thus appear like you know what you are talking about." With a laugh, Renaldo Alverez faded from view.

"I'll think about it…" Carter Daniels whispered. "…dad."


	18. Sins of the Father Part 1

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 18

Sins of the Father Part 1

_In preparation for Volume 2 of "ELSEWHERE", Mr. Chaos presents a multi-part series, dedicated towards the newest main characters that will join the cast of his smash fic_

_In "How to Stop an Exploding Man", Madrid Alverez met Tina, a young woman locked away due to her dangerous power. But who is she, and how is she connected to one of the most dangerous men in the world of HEROES?_

"You know what I hate?

"I hate those stupid day time talk shows, the ones run by washed up news reporters that weren't handsome enough to get a gig on CNN or wouldn't go down on the network president so they could be the anchor of the weekend news. You know the ones, where they are either bringing on stupid white people to scream about how "That's your baby, you dickhead, and you better raise it" or bringing you talks of stupid people who are too ugly for the nightly news and wouldn't go down on the studio president so they could get their movie of the week.

"What I really hate about them is when they run those horrible, "I haven't seen my mother/father/son/daughter in 15 years" stories. You know the ones: you have some old broad come out and begin crying about how she had a hard life, and had to give up her child, or some kid that is 17 and pampered beyond belief, to the point where you would give you right nipple to have their life, and they still have the nerve to cry over the fact that they never knew their biological parents.

"I swear to god, if I ever meet one of those stuck up little princesses on the street, bemoaning the fact that she wants two sets of parents, I will beat her with my shoe."

"Violent much?" Madrid Alverez asked, leaning against the wall, listening to the other prisoner through their shared vent. Not knowing anything about where she was, how she had gotten there or the fate of her sister (other then Tina's claim that it was Vally's fault Madrid was in the mess), Madrid had realized quickly that if she didn't do something quick, she would go completely insane with worry.

Thus, she had begun to converse with her new friend, sharing stories about her life. Tales of Hollywood scandal that the tabloids would eat up, like the time she had gotten high and went skinny dipping in Kevin Smith's pool, only to run away when Ben Affleck caught her.

She didn't care if the story got out. She had no clue if she would ever see the outside world again, and thus felt like unloading her burden.

After several hours, Madrid's throat had grown raw, and she had requested that Tina begin talking about her life. The result was a scattered rant on everything and anything. How she liked to pretend she was asleep on the subway so she could listen to people talk. How she liked to listen to music being played backwards, as it gave it a cool beat. How she use to enjoy using spray butter as a tanning agent. Madrid listened in as Tina described the first time she was with a woman, and when she finally realized she was gay.

But what became apparent was that Tina was that Tina had parent issues.

Not that Madrid would ever call her out on that.

"So, who abandoned you when you were a kid?"

On second thought…

Tina laughed. "You're gutsy…I like that. Not enough people speak their minds anymore. To worried about brassing someone off.

"But to answer your question, that would be my dad who abandoned me. My mom told me the story enough times that I know it by heart: When she was 23, she was working as a secretary at a lawyer's office in New York. One day my dad comes in, saying he wants to talk to an old friend, and begins flirting it up with my mom. They end up meeting for drinks, head back to her apartment, and the next morning she wakes up with him gone and his seed in her belly.

"Her boss refused to help her find out the name of the father, and all she had to go on was the name Linderman. And let me tell you, there are more Lindermans in the world then you'd think. Besides, not easy for a poor secretary to find some guy that can hop around the globe. Anyway, when his bitch of a wife, who if I ever meet I plan to cram my fist up her pus…"

"Hey!" Madrid shouted. "Jeez…watch the language Thelma."

Tina laughed. "Whatever Louise. Anyway, the bitch calls my mom a whore, and gets it right in the nose for her trouble. My mom stormed out and moved to Chicago. Her aunt lived there, and Auth Ruthie helped raise me while mom was working to put me through school."

"I thought you had a Chicago accent."

Tina clicked her tongue. "Whatever. Anyway, everything was going fine for me. I go to college, get my degree in women's studies, and go on to get my doctrine…"

"Wait, you have a doctrine?" Madrid asked, startled.

"Just because I curse like a sailor doesn't mean I'm not smart. I have my doctrine in developmental psychology, which means I have to try super hard not to analysis myself. But if I had to, then I would say I suffer from a lack of a father figure which caused me to develop a strong sense of independent women and a low opinion of most men, even though I know there are many that are, infact, good honest people that care about their families, blah blah blah.

"Anyway, things were going great for me. I was getting my practice underway, working with young mothers on how to raise emotionally healthily children, when I get a knock on my door. I was busy taking a shower, so I show up in a towel to find some creepy old guy at my door, some goons behind him that walked right off a Scorsese flick.

"'_Excuse me, my dear, but are you Tina Linderman'?_

"'_Who wants to know…' _I then noticed that he was staring at me a bit too much. _'Listen sicko, if you want a peek, here you go!'_ I let the town drop and shake what my mother gave me, and let me tell you, she gave me a lot. _'That get you off, buddy? Staring at me like I'm a piece of meat? I'm a human being, and never mind that we all have animal urges, it's just sick that you think you can imagine me naked! And in my own apartment…'_

"'_My dear, I assure you I do not find you lust inducing in the slightest' _He said in that condescending way I would learn to loathe in the coming months.

"'_And why is that?'_ I asked, and then he said the 5 words that would tear me from my life in Chicago and lead me to Las Vegas, dragged into a life of mobsters, strippers, framed men, politicians and some little boy named Micah.

"'_Because Tina, I'm your father.'_"

&&&

And now, Mr. Chaos presents the first exclusive trailer for ELSEWHERE: Volume 2

&&&

Last spring…

(We see Carter standing in the US Mint, his powers out of control)

A hero made the ultimate sacrifice…

(We see Helena crying over Carter's limp body)

To save the world

(We see Hank, Kelly and Linda walking on the streets of New York, a scrolling neon sign broadcasting the explosion in the sky)

This fall…

(We see Carter kneeling next to Vally, Eden behind him)

Eden: Congrats…you're a daddy.

He returns.

(We see Vally cowering in a corner, a guard raising his weapon to strike her)

And no one…

(The man's wrist is restrained as Carter snarls)

Will stand in his way.

(Carter punches the guard, the screen going black. We cut to Galatea marching towards a fence, soldiers raising their guns)

Mohinder Suresh: For thousands of years, they have lay hidden from the world, allowing their gifts to go unnoticed, unused.

(We see the bodies of soldiers laying around Galatea as she rips a door away, revealing Lee in a cell much like the one used to hold Sylar)

Mohinder: But that time…has come to an end.

(We see Kelly, Hank and Linda standing in front of Noah Bennet and Claire Bennet.)

Kelly: We come with news from Helena Daniels.

Linda: You're brother, Carter… (Claire's eyes widen and she turns to look at Bennet)…he's dead.

(Bennet is dumbstruck)

Mohinder: Forces that have long manipulated the lives of millions from the shadows…have stepped forth into the light, the crush all those that appose them.

(We see Seth being flung about by the mysterious man that beat Lord William. We cut to Sylar's body being dragged through the sewers, then to Bennet and Hank firing off their guns as a sniper shoots at Claire. We then cut to an old man laughing at Madrid)

Old Man: You have no idea the power of those you fight.

(We see Helena and Marshal staring in horror at a destroyed street)

Mohinder: Man and women from across the globe are converging; united in their duty to protect the lives of those they love.

(We see Lee and Carter bump fists; Tina and Kelly back to back as they fight; Madrid, Vally and Seth crowded in a corner, watching as a shadow approaches them; Hank and Galatea punching their way through a crowd; and Helena and Linda taking on the sniper that had shot at Claire)

In the fall of 2007

(We see Tina Linderman, dressed in a black leather vest held together by safety pins and baggy jeans, smirk as she presses her hand to a wall, the concrete melting away and turning to goo. She nods to the others, who follow her through)

Volume 2 begins

(We see police cars chasing after Madrid, who is riding on the back of a transformed Marshal-in-horse-form)

Mohinder: They have been pushed for far too long…

(We see a massive army of Lee's clones marching through a city; Galatea and Tina beside him)

Mohinder: All that remains now is when they finally push back.

(We hear lightning crack as Carter's fist glows, heading towards the crumbling remains of a massive parking garage. Two armed men try to stop him, and he calmly snaps their necks without pause)

From Mr. Chaos…

(We see Kelly laugh as hangs onto Linda's waist; along with Hank, they are riding a wave of water through the city)

The man that brought you GX: Hunters and The Greatest Story Finally Told

(We see flashes of Lee, Tina, Galatea, Helena, Linda, Hank, Kelly, Madrid, Vally and Marshal in the midst of battle, each pausing to stare up at the sky.)

Comes the second act in the most revolutionary fan fic of our time

(We see Carter and Hiro's father battling each other with katanas on top of a bridge, Carter flipping and catching Hiro's father strike with his own sword)

Hiro's Father: who taught you that move?

Carter: (angry) Your father!

(We cut to Lee lowering his hand, his army rushing towards the parking garage. Linda, Hank and Kelly rides a geyser of water up the side of the building, while Helena rides on Marshal-as-an-eagle's back. The camera pans up as the group rushes into the garage to reveal Carter laying on the roof, bleeding, as the Mystery man drags Valencia away, Madrid and Seth being restrained)

Vally: DADDY!

(The Mystery Man grabs Vally and moves to throw her off. Carter, calling upon the last reserves he has, reaches for his daughter. His entire body begins to glow silver as he stands up, Vally's own body glowing pink in response, the mystery man staring in shock. Carter's face twists into pure fury as he rushes him, he and his daughter's bodies exploding with energy as his tackles the Mystery Man)

Carter: **VALLY!**

(Screen goes white)

Elsewhere: Volume 2

(we see Carter pacing in frustration. Vally and his mother watching him)

Carter Daniels: Maybe if I pinch myself, I'll wake up back in my bed, and it will be 4 months ago, back when my life made sense! (pinches self…then does so again and again and again)

Vally: Daddy's funny.

Helena: Yup.

Coming in the Fall of 2007

&&&

Author's Note; If anyone reading has or is going to be putting this story up on a website they run/moderate, please just let me know. Infact, I am even willing to do a special interview if I am notified.


	19. Sins of the Father Part 2

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 19

Sins of the Father Part 2

_In preparation for Volume 2 of "ELSEWHERE", Mr. Chaos presents a multi-part series, dedicated towards the newest main characters that will join the cast of his smash fic_

_In Part 1, we met the acid-tongued Tina Linderman, the child of the crafty Mr. Linderman. Just as she was setting up her new life as a psychiatrist, her father appeared at her door with an offer, an offer for her to join him in studying people with special abilities._

_But how will Tina deal with the tests her father wishes to run? And what will Linderman do when he learns of his daughter's own special gift…a gift that proves just how opposite she is from him_

How could you not expect me to take him up on his offer? Granted, I wasn't in it for the daddy/daughter time. I could've cared less that he was my dad. He abandoned my mom, was never in my life…and back then I didn't know how evil he was. Now…now I pray every night that someone will finally shove their fist through his head.

No, I was in it for the cash. A million a year, after taxes. And any expense I had, paid off instantly. Think about that for a freaking second…a million. I could work for one year, call it good, and be out of there.

Don't worry, I got my money. I have it sitting in a bank. Little good it does me now, stuck in this hellhole.

But you want to know about what he had me doing…when I suddenly pieced it together that he was up to no good…when I found out why your little sis is such an interest too him.

Well, it all starts with a boy named Micah.

&&&

(One Week Ago)

"_Run this by me one more time, daddy dearest."_

_Linderman rolled his eyes as his daughter batted her eyelashes at him. Personally, he wondered how this could be his child. Yes, she shared his height and his hair color…but that was about it. She had too much of her mother in her, including her 'sass back at the world' attitude. The only reason he was tolerating her was because of his work._

_And the fact that being his daughter meant she herself fit nicely into said work._

_He rubbed his temples as he tapped one of the folders. "I have been working for years on advancing the evolutionary practice. My associates, as well as some that stand apposed to us, have been tracing evolutionary bloodlines for quite some time, looking for strong family trees. As I already explained to you, genetic has been moving in such a way that humans have began to develop abilities that most can scarcely comprehend." Tina did understand. She was a fan of the X-Men. This was hardly shocking. "So far, we have marked a few important ones for further watching."_

_Tina nodded, thumbing through the psych reports her father had already done. "Petrelli family…classic Superman complex males, even attracted to the domineering and cold Lois Lane-types. Especially the father and his sons. The Gordon family…they know how to play games to get what they want, but those not jaded by the world. This Claire Bennet definitely will have some problems…_

"_The Ellis family is the big one I would like to work with. They show signs of being good little soldiers…at first. But look at this…several of the relatives have suffered explosive emotional breakdowns. And not in the, 'oh, I'm sobbing in the corner'. More like, "I am going to &ing kill you all, mhahahahaha!' way. When they let go of the restraints and do what they want, they can be dangerous."_

"_Indeed." Her father said, not surprised as he glanced at an image of Carter Daniels. He turned back to Tina, moving the topic along. "But that isn't important at the moment. You see, I have taken things a step further. For the last 10 years, I have worked to bring family trees together, to produce stronger, more powerful children."_

"_Does the name Mr. Sinister mean anything to you?"_

"…_no."_

"_Not an X-Men fan? Pity." Tina said with a shrug._

_Linderman sighed. "The point it, my dear, I have already succeed in creating two powerful children…both of which who are already at Armageddon Class." He had explained to Tina already the classes of powers, how he himself was a M Class, or Manipulator Class, human, due to his ability to make the body heal. _

_Linderman pointed to the image of a baby girl, her wispy black hair barely covering lightly tanned head. "Valencia Alverez. I used genetic material from the Ellis line, and stabilized the emotional swings with the Alverez line, as weaker line in powers but stronger in emotions. The girl will posses the strength of an Ellis with the control of an Alverez."_

_Tina glanced up at her father. "Definitely getting the Sinister vibe from you."_

"_Then there is this boy, Micah Saunders. His mother is Soldier Class that, despite appearances is weak willed and will allow others to commander her. His father an __Espionage Class, but lacks vision. Micah is an A Class, and has determination but also can be controlled just enough where he will do as you say but retain free thought. A perfect tool."_

"_Tool?" Tina questioned. "This is a child…" She shook her head, disgusted. "You act like Micah and Valencia are your playthings…"_

"_They are." Linderman said. "I created them. Without me, Nikki and DL would never have gotten together. And I am the one that had Carter's genetic material gathered and injected into a stored egg from Madrid Alverez. Micah and Valencia are as much my children as they are their parents'. It is only fair that I reap the benefit."_

_Tina stood up, eyes narrowed as she stared across the table. "And let me guess…you want me to help you?"_

"_I created you too, Tina…don't forget that. I have merely come to be paid back."_

"_Paid back? The years you weren't around, the long hours my mother worked, my shame of never knowing my father…you owe me, you son of a bitch, not the other way around."_

_Linderman scoffed. "Such language. It doesn't matter though what you say. You are going to help me."_

"_Help you do what?" Tina challenged, growing more angry…and terrified._

"_I have a bit of a project coming up that I will need Micah's help with. My first plan fell through, so I need his aid. You are going to tell me the best way to get Micah to do exactly what I say."_

_Tina shook her head. "And if his parents say no?"_

"_Then I will simply take the child by force. Again…I created him, I may reclaim him."_

"_You're sick." Tina snarled, slamming her hands against the wooden table. "You think you can play God with children and I will help you? I went to school to council children that were traumatized by people like you, __**dad**__, not to help them do it over and over." She pressed down harder on the desk. "You need to be stopped."_

"_And who will stop me? You? I own this town, Tina…you are so bastard child that flew in here with dreams of quick cash." He gave her a sickenly sweet smile. "I know all about you…and that it why I know just how to get you to work for me."_

_Tina grit her teeth, seeing red. "You don't know anything about me, dad!" _

_Linderman was about to reply, when he noticed the horrid smell that permeated the room. Looking down, his eyes widened. The wood around Tina's hands had melted away, reduced to sludge by the green acid that was leaking from his daughter's palms._

"_I cure the sick with a…caress; you destroy with a mere touch." He scoffed. "It seems you were partly right, my dear." He pressed a button on his cellphone, and instantly 30 armed guards stormed the room. "You won't be helping me with Micah and Valencia…but you will be helping me. Some time being…rehabilitated with teach you just how right I am. Guards, get her ready for transport."_

_Tina struggled against the men. "NO!" One man screamed as she waved her hands, green acid shooting from them and burning his face. He fell to the floor, twitching, as he head was turned to mush. Tina blinked, before rushing the guards, struggling to figure out how to fire out more of the corrosive liquid at the men. She didn't have time to find out, as a rifle butt connected with her head, and everything went dark._

&&&

It's been a week now…a week since I woke up with these shackled on that are so tight I can't fire off any of my acid…and I've tried.

I don't know what my father is waiting for…but as I sit here, listening to Madrid talk about her parents…I can't help but think that something big is about to happen…

&&&

(Meanwhile…)

"I want his body returned to me once you are done." Helena Daniels said, watching her son's form being carted into the morgue at the base. She leaned against the door of Tina Linderman's cell. "My Carter deserves better then a burial in this place."

&&&

…and that I'm going to be needed.


	20. Sins of the Father Part 3

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 20

Sins of the Father Part 3

_In preparation for Volume 2 of "ELSEWHERE", Mr. Chaos presents a multi-part series, dedicated towards the newest main characters that will join the cast of his smash fic_

_In Part 1 and 2, we met the acid-tongued (and handed) Tina Linderman, the child of the crafty Mr. Linderman. But Tina isn't the only new character with a connection to the men and women of HEROES. _

(Location Unknown- 4 months before the eclipse)

"Please state your name."

"My name? Is that what you want to know? I would think that you people would know my name well enough, considering that you knew exactly how to deal with me, how to bring me in." The man with the Russian accent said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

The man in the dull suit tapped the tape recorder. "I need it for the records."

"And if I don't? What will you do, put me in some crummy room, take away my rights? Oh wait, you already did that."

The man sighed. "Just…state your name." He nodded towards his quiet associate. "Or would you prefer he poke through your head?"

The Russian leaned forward and spoke with a smooth glide to his words. "My name is Sergei Arkadiy."

"Place of birth?"

"New York City."

"Parents?"

"Nikolas and Natasha Arkadiy, of Moscow."

The man in the suit nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Why did they move to America?"

Sergei stared up at the ceiling, large hands curling up to his head, resting upon his curly black hair. "My father…he did many things for the men he worked for. Human life to him became nothing more then tools of the job. Send a man to kill another man for talking about another man. Rape this man's wife because the man's friend's wife disliked the first wife. Sell children to slavers in Siberia to touch their uncle and aunt not to cross his employers. My father did all this with never a care. It did not make him smile, know this for sure. But he understood that if he did not want to be a nameless man, a tool himself, he had to sacrifice others to the beast. "Better them then him" he would justify to my mother.

"Then, one day, he learned that his wife was pregnant. And suddenly, he did not see humans as tools. He saw those he did terrible things to as me, grown and in their place. And he knew at that moment he could not serve as the silent hand for a moment longer.

"Thus, he came in secret here, to America. He had heard of the American dream. Even islanders in Samoa know of the American Dream. My father thought that…perhaps here, things would be different. He was wrong."

"Tell me why you were in that alley."

Sergei smiled. "To understand that, you must first understand the events that occurred before."

&&&

(New York City- 5 before the eclipse)

"Thank God you came, Sergei."

Sergei gave his friend a sad smile as he took off his longcoat. "I was merely in the middle of a case…nothing important." He laid his hand upon his friend's shoulder. "I am so sorry about the accident, Nathan."

Nathan Petrelli placed his hand on his college roommate's shoulder as well. "I know you are." He gave a slight squeeze before motioning for Sergei to follow him into his office. "I want to talk you in private, however. Tell me…do you know why I called you up?"

"I assumed that it was because you wanted me to take over one of your cases…" He looked about the office in interest. "I do not fear Linderman, Nathan. I begged you to let me take the case. I have no loved ones left that he can touch. My parents are out of reach of even him, and I do not worry about what he could do to me."

"Even after what he did to me…to my family?" Nathan asked, bitter.

"Things have changed, Nathan." Sergei said, looking at his hand, running fingers along his knuckles. "Yes…things have changed from when we last spoke. Linderman will fear me, not the other way around."

"I haven't called you to take over the case." Nathan said bluntly. "If I was, I wouldn't be doing this all cloak-and-dagger."

Sergei had noticed how quiet the house was. "The children?"

"With their mother at the in-laws. My brother is…around. I don't pay attention to what Peter does these days."

"Finally letting the boy grow up." Sergei commented. "With how much you worried about him in college, I feared you would never let him lead his own life."

Nathan closed his eyes. "I'm just trying to be a good brother, Sergei. Peter always has his head in the clouds…he needs to be grounded." He chuckled humorlessly. "As ironic as that is."

Sergei let the comment go. "And I assume your _charming_ mother is gone too?"

"Be nice." Nathan warned

The Russian shrugged. He'd hated Mrs. Petrelli since she first called him a poor piece of trash, unfit to room with her son. When he had stated that if it weren't for the fact that she was easy, she'd be selling herself on the corner to crack addicts, it had gone a long way to insure that both of them never got along.

"Tell then, Nathan, why you have called me away, if it is not because of a case or the accident."

Nathan took a deep breath. "It is about the accident, Sergei, just not what you would expect." He moved away from his friend, to the center of the room. "I said that I had been thrown free of the car that night. I wasn't truthful." He locked eyes with the Russian. "Don't scream."

And with that, Nathan rose in the air, rising towards the ceiling like tissue caught on a warm summer wind. He lazily flew around the room several times, circling Sergei's head, the Russian's face unreadable as he watched the impossible occur.

Finally, Nathan touched down where he had started, staring at his friend with passionate eyes. "I haven't told anyone else, Sergei. You're the only person I know that I can fully trust with this…the only person that won't pass judgment or lecture me or betray me. I…I can't hold this in any longer. I need someone to confide in…someone that will listen. I…I know this is a lot to take in, Sergei, but please, it's been so rough, what with Linderman and my mother and Peter being mad and the accident and…and I'm at the end of my rope. I need a friend Sergei…please." Nathan took a step closer to the silent Russian. "Say something…anything."

Sergei didn't speak for several moments. Then he slowly raised his right hand, fingers extended, before making a hard fist. Nathan jumped as the sound of wood splitting filled the room. Taking a step closer, he moved to oak cabinet setting off to one side, hand shaking as he slowly pulled out 3 thin black needles, roughly the width of pencil tip and 2 inches long, maroon in color.

The Russian looked at his hand, the three cuts between his knuckles where he had fired the blood barbs already scabbed over with his quick drying blood.

"It seems we are both in need of people to talk to." Sergei said simply.


	21. Sins of the Father Part 4

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 21

Sins of the Father Part 4

_In preparation for Volume 2 of "ELSEWHERE", Mr. Chaos presents a multi-part series, dedicated towards the newest main characters that will join the cast of his smash fic_

_In Part 3, Russian Sergei Arkadiy arrived at the Petrelli mansion, to offer his sympathies to his friend Nathan Petrelli, whose wife had been paralyzed by Linderman and his men. Nathan revealed his power to his friend, only to receive a greater shock: Sergei had a power of his own, the ability to fire needle-like barbs from his body… _

&&&

(New York City- 5 months before the eclipse)

Nathan played with the saltshaker, running it along the tabletop. He slowly traced the same path, over and over: an s shape with a few lines branching off on each end. His eyes were down, unfocused as he puzzled over what his friend had just told him.

Sergei sipped his coffee, waiting for Nathan to answer him. He knew that this was a lot to take in, and thus he wanted his old college roommate to think long and hard about his proposal. Better that he had someone that considered the options and dropped out, then someone that was boastful now and a coward when the deed needed to be done.

"You're talking about murder, Sergei." Nathan said at last.

"I speak only of eliminating a threat to your life, nothing more, my friend. No different then removing an infection from a limb."

Nathan frowned. "We're talking about a person, Sergei."

"We're talking about someone that tried to kill you and your wife." The Russian argued. "He nearly succeeded. What if you hadn't flown out of that car in time? What would have happened to your children? He paralyzed your wife, he tried to kill you…your children could have been orphans, Nathan." He leaned forward, voice growing softer yet sterner. "And what if this were only the first strike?"

"The first strike?"

"You really think Linderman will be satisfied after you escaped?"

Nathan shook his head. "It was a message…one he got across, loud and clear. I'm not on the case anymore, am I?"

"But you know things, Nathan." Sergei pointed out. "You know things other people don't. That makes you a threat to him. There are only two things that happen to people that knows things: They either die, or become a pawn."

Nathan glared at his friend. "I would never work with Linderman. Never."

Sergei shook his head. "Talk to me in 7 months, when he has taken all you hold dear and you wish for your worries to fade away." He sat back, waving his hand dismissively. "You can not hope for your problems to solve themselves, Nathan. Doing so will only risk the lives of others.

His thoughts going instantly to his brother Peter, Nathan could see how his somewhat flighty brother would be the perfect target for someone seeking to send him a message. He looked at Sergei, his face even more solemn then normal. "What's your plan?"

Sergei grinned.

&&&

(One Week Later)

Everything was set.

Waiting in the alley, Sergei ran his fingers along his knuckles, feeling the blood pooling his the sacks underneath. He needed these sacks to be full, so he could get off several shots without having to wait for more blood to pool in for the reload.

Above him, hiding on a fire escape, Nathan say in some black sweats, trying to hide in the shadows as best as he could. Sergei was not as concerned, instead flicking a cigarette from his coat pocket and lighting it up. He breathed in the nicotine, feeling his nerves relax.

It had been easy enough for them to learn of Linderman's trip to New York. He had wanted to meet with his art dealer, a woman named Simone, to purchase a new piece he simply couldn't wait to have. It would leave him open, a perfect time for the two men to strike.

The plan was a simple one: Sergei would wait for Linderman to appear, then use his barbs to kill him and the guards. Once that was done, Nathan would swoop down and lift them both out of the area, leaving no trace, no murder weapon, and no more murderous mob boss. The blood barbs would be impossible to trace back to him, and even if they were, no cop in his or her right mind would tell the press Linderman had been killed by solid pieces of blood to the chest.

Flicking the butt of his cigarette to the ground, Sergei rubbed his hands together, tensing for the key moment. He didn't have to wait long, as a limo pulled up to the curb after a few moments, guards pouring out and moving to surround the aged Linderman as he stepped onto the sidewalk.

"So long, Mr. Linderman." Sergei muttered to himself, raising his hand and slowly pulling his fist closed…

The next thing he felt was pain. Pain beyond belief, running along his body and making his skin sizzle. The Russian screamed in agony as he dropped to the ground, twisting as he clutched his skull. He had no way of knowing what was happening to him, only that it felt as if he were on fire.

In fact, the electrical impulses that ran along his spine had just been redirected to the pain center of his brain, making every sensation he felt, from the simplest caress of cloth to the rough concrete, be interpreted as searing flames, roasting his skin.

The man doing this was no mere man, no was he no mere empowered person like Sergei. He was of a different understanding, trained to the point of perfection. And thus, it was no surprise that he was the number one bodyguard of Mr. Linderman, his right hand man and assassin.

Terrence Harper.

"Well done my boy, well done." Linderman praised, walking over to Sergei's twitching form. "But be a good man and undo the damage. I wish to speak to our friend here." Terrence nodded, and with a wiggle of his fingers, the pain faded from the Russian's body. "Now, let us have a little chat." Linderman kneeled down next to Sergei, running a hand along his head, healing the internal injuries. "Sergei Arkadiy. I am not surprised. After Nathan's poor accident, it is only natural that you come after poor me, the innocent scapegoat."

"There isn't an innocent bone in your body."

Linderman watched as the Russian's hand twitched. "Are you going to fire your blood barbs at me, Mr. Arkadiy?" He shook his head. "Do not be foolish. Terrence will kill you before you can even twitch your finger."

Sergei glared at Linderman. "I'm dead anyway. Finish me, old man."

Linderman held up a hand, stopping Terrence from doing just that. "Not today, Sergei. No, I wish to find out what exactly makes you tick." He snapped his fingers. "Load him in the truck, and make sure he can't make a sound. I'll put the painting in the back with me."

"Where are you taking me? What makes you think no one will miss me?" Sergei grunted, deciding to at least try and provide Nathan was some information, so that he could mount a rescue mission.

Linderman smiled. "I have people at my disposal…people that can make it look like you never left. By this time tomorrow, it will appear as if you have taken a year-long sabbatical make to Russia, to discover your roots. By that time…I will have all that I need, and we will see where you fit in with my organization.

"As for where I am sending you…an island in the Pacific Ocean." Linderman said sarcastically. "Load him up Terrence, he's already put me several minutes behind schedule. I don't fancy missing my dinner reservations because some young fool tried to kill me." As he spoke, Linderman looked up at the fire escape.

Only to find a piece of paper, fluttering in the breeze.


	22. Sins of the Father Part 5

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 22

Sins of the Father Part 5

_In preparation for Volume 2 of "ELSEWHERE", Mr. Chaos presents a multi-part series, dedicated towards the newest main characters that will join the cast of his smash fic_

_There are many different people that develop special abilities. Mothers, fathers, daughters and sons. Politicians, teachers, policemen and students. Good people, bad people, and all those in-between._

_But what if a hero decided to make their power part of their profession?_

_And it didn't involve tights?_

&&&

(Miami, Florida- 1 week before the NYC Sky Explosion)

"L.J." Tito hissed, peaking around the corner of the building. "You sure this is a smart idea?"

L.J. rolled his eyes. "Don't be a &#$( coward. Damn it man, you got any balls at all or what?"

The two of them were currently pressed against the hard bricks of the Starburst Nightclub, a new establishment that had just opened a few weeks before hand; watching as the rich and the not-so-famous emerged from the front doors and made their way to their cars. Tito was dressed in a Shaq uniform, with long baggy black pants and high cost sneakers. L.J. had gone with a super tight black tank, red pants, and even more costly sneakers.

Both had guns tucked in the waistbands of their pants.

"I'm just saying, you know the cops have been keeping a close eye on this place. I don't feel like going to jail, ya follow?"

"Of course I know that, fool. I'm the one that told you that. If it weren't for me listenin' to the police scanner, you'd be some big dude's &$ in prison!" L.J. rolled his eyes. "I don't care about the police. Not today. What I care about is Big Boy Asarin making a fool out of me and my crew!" He pulled out his gun and cocked it. "Tonight, I'm gonna make him the fool!"

For the last 8 months, Miami's streets had become the stage for a secret guerilla-style street war between Bob "Big Boy" Asarin's Rough Riders, and Leonard Jackson aka L.J.'s Main Street Crew. Learning from the deaths of other gangs, both sides had avoided the wild public battles that were sure to bring the attention of the press and police.

Instead, they focused on quick blitz attacks. A few men, one target, planned out and done execution style. Otherwise, there was no hostility between the two. Infact, there had been many times were members from both sides had been shoulder to shoulder in public and not done a thing other then nod. Their bosses had made it clear that there were to be no fights, no battles, without their approval. To do otherwise was to have a target painted on your forehead.

Recently, however, Big Boy's Riders had managed to pull off some key victories. They had hunted down some of L.J.'s best gunmen, and killed them off in such a flurry that it was hard to understand how they went down.

Thus, tonight. L.J. himself had decided to take matters into his hands. He was going after the checkmate, and even if this were a bit beyond what he himself had set down as the rules, it wouldn't matter after tonight.

By his side was Tito. Tito wasn't a good shot. He wasn't good at intimidation. He wasn't even good at keeping the peace within the gang. The truth was, the only reason Tito was still around was that his uncle owned a gun shop and it was easy for him to snatch a few weapons away unnoticed and hand them off to the gangbangers. But even then…L.J. could afford to lose him. And that was why Tito was here tonight: He was the only one L.J. couldn't risk.

"There's that fat pig." L.J. muttered, readying his weapon. Big Boy had gotten his nickname for two reasons. One, in honor of the Bob's Big Boy restaurant. Two, because he had a gigantic ass, with a gut to match. The 25 year old was a walking heart attack, a glob of butter wrapped in sweaty skin and curly hair. L.J. watched as Big Boy stepped out of the club, trying not to gag as the gangleader wrapped a pudgy arm around his girl of the night, some barely 5 foot 2 redhead that looked like she could snap in half he squeezed any harder. Behind them was Big Boy's driver, a thin guy with brown hair, brown eyes and a non-descript face. Someone that wasn't impressive in the slightest, and someone that could literally fade into a crowd.

"Too bad for those two…" L.J. said, motioning for Tito to follow him. "We can't leave witnesses…you watch my back, I'll take them all out."

Big Boy had apparently decided to not waste the 10 bucks it would cost to get his car driven up to the club door, so instead, he and his group were making their way towards the parking lot. A break L.J. had been waiting for.

"Let's go."

Moving stealthily through the darkness, the two gangbangers circled around their prey, weapons ready as they rushed behind garbage cans and past storefronts. Crossing the street, they did their best to look casual while unnoticeably. Finally, they made their way into the parking lot, just in time for Big Boy to reach his car.

"Big Boy!" L.J. shouted, the rival gangleader turned in time to see a gun pointed right at him. "No one makes me look like a fool!"

Eyes wide, the fat gangbanger dove for cover, while, surprisingly enough, the little red head moved infront of him, right in the sight of L.J.'s weapon.

"Idiot." He whispered. "Tito, take care of the driver, and make sure that tubby bitch doesn't leave! I'll deal with Red." Nodding, Tito made his way towards the non-descript man, gun hand shaking slightly as he pointed it at the driver. L.J., meanwhile, had coldly lined the one he'd dubbed "Red" in his sights, finger twitching on the trigger. "Move or die, bitch." When the woman did nothing, he merely shrugged, pulling the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down at that point. All of them watched as the bullet raced from the barrel, cutting through the air and right at the woman's head. Just as the very tip touched her forehead, her skin seemed to ripple, as if for a moment covered in plastic, a shimmer of color appearing. Then, in the next fraction of a second, the bullet was rocketing back the opposite way. The speed that all this happened was mere second, too short of a time for L.J. to lower his weapon. The bullet fired back into the barrel of his gun, out the back and into the gangbanger's shoulder. He screamed in pained, clutching his wound and dropped the broken gat.

"Kill them both." Big Boy said.

"Red" aka Biddy Bargo, glanced over at the non-descript guy, aka Lionel Riker, and grinned. "With pleasure, boss."

"I got trembles." Lionel said, giving chase after a fleeing Tito, BeeBee, as Biddy's friends called her, going after the wounded L.J..

The trap had been sprung.

&&&

_(And Now, Mr. Chaos presents the second sneak peek at "ELSEWHERE: Volume 2", coming in September)_

_(The screen goes black, only for a bolt of lightning to strike a skyscraper, revealing a deserted street.)_

Mohinder Suresh: Man has always told myths of the gods.

_(We see a flash of archeologists working on opening up a tomb in Egypt)_

Mohinder: Powerful begins blessed with abilities we can only dream of, they exist outside our world yet interact with it at the same time; in shadows they control the fates of man.

_(We see flashes of Linderman, Mama Petrelli, followed by others in the shadows, faces obscured)_

Mohinder: They are beings we look up to, we desire to hear about, to come for comfort…

_(We see Claire, Hank and Kelly running down a street)_

Mohinder: or fear and pray to others to protect us from.

_(The camera pans up to reveal two snipers firing at them)_

Mohinder: But for all their powers, all their strengths, legends still tell of their end.

_(We hear a drum begin to beat ominously as we see a mysterious man raising his hand at Carter, Anthony Delpine turning his skin into diamonds and an old man watching on from the deserted street.)_

Mohinder: As Zeus killed Cronos, so too it is spoken that Zeus will die at the hands of his son.

_(We see Lee marching through a city, an army of clones behind him)_

Mohinder: The new order becomes the old, and is torn down by another, one that will bring about a new age of blessing.

_(We see Linda's eyes go blue as she is fired into the sky, riding a geyser of water)_

Like the phoenix, for one to rise, another must fall; for one group to live…another must die.

_(we see Carter and Madrid calmly moving down the deserted street. Both are wearing black dusters, Madrid with automatic weapons in her hands; Carter with short hair and a beard holding a katana in his hand)_

Mohinder: The Old Gods must be torn from the heavens, before the New Gods can take their place.

_(Flashes of words appear on the screen)_

The Alliance

The Numarati

The Travelers

The Rogues

The Heir of Isaiah

The House of Ellis

The Petrelli Line

The Delpine Dynasty

The Alverez Secret

The Malion Connection

The Linderman Legacy

The General

The Light

The Metatron

The Hand of God

The Eyes of God

The Voice of God

_(The words blend together as they repeat, until a single phrase appears, the white letters turning red and dripping with blood)_

**The Heroes War**

_(We cut to Carter's dead body in a morgue)_

Will you be there…

_(Carter's eyes snap open)_

…when the end begins?

ELSEWHERE: Volume 2

Coming this September


	23. Sins of the Father Part 6

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 23

Sins of the Father Part 6

_In preparation for Volume 2 of "ELSEWHERE", Mr. Chaos presents a multi-part series, dedicated towards the newest main characters that will join the cast of his smash fic_

_The streets of Miami have been home to a new gangwar. L.J., leader of the Main Street Gang, went after his rival Big Boy, leader of the Rough Riders, to end the feud once and for all. But when he attacked, L.J. was startled when Big Boy's companions revealed themselves to be supers, making the hunter the hunted._

&&&

(Miami, Florida- 1 week before the NYC Sky Explosion)

BeeBee laughed as she chased after L.J., heart pumping hard in her chest as she pursued her prey. The gang leader was a fast one, she would give him that, but that didn't matter to her. She never let anyone get out of her sight, not in the last 14 years, since she had first started this job.

There are people in the world that look their age. There are people that look much older, aged by life to appear as if time has beaten them down. Then…there were the lucky ones like Biddy Bargo, who, at the age of 34, appeared to be in her mere twenties. An ageless quality inhabited her, giving her eternal looks.

A side effect of her powers; the special power that had allowed her to become a hired gun at the age of twenty, back when she was nothing more then a dropout turning tricks for a pimp twice her age.

BeeBee generated a permanent field around her body, one that could reverse kinetic energy. When anything came in contact with her skin, the field would fire a kinetic blast of the exact same strength. The result made her indestructible; bullets were fired back into their guns, the force of a punch was sent back through an arm and shattering bone, among other things.

In front of her, L.J. had seemingly figured out a way to escape. He had managed to dart into a store, slamming the door shut and, with a wave of his gun, got the clerk to help him lock the sliding door. Even as he dashed towards the back, BeeBee could tell he had slowed, growing cocky in the belief that he was safe.

Rolling her eyes, she took a few steps before rushing towards the door, head on. In a movie, she might have merely slammed through the glass, the panels turning to little marbles. Or, more likely, broke her nose at collision.

Instead, the moment her body hit the glass, her skin flashed, and the kinetic energy from her body transferred the glass, shattering it and sending it flying outward. BeeBee didn't even blink as the clerk screamed, glass slashing the skin on his back to ribbons and leaving his writhing on the ground. She merely stepped over him, calmly moving towards the back, where L.J. was leaning against the back door, terrified.

"You silly man." She sang as L.J. pointed his gun at her. "Your weapon can not harm me." She giggled. "Do you not know who I am?" She grabbed the gun from him and turned it on L.J.. "I'm BeeBee, bitch."

The shop filled with gunfire.

&&&

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!"

Riker glanced down at the man he had managed to corner in disgust. When Big Boy had told them they were going after some big names, he had expected something a bit more then a pathetic little man that was near wetting himself in fright. This certainly wouldn't get him any street cred, that was for sure.

While some killed for the thrill, others fame, many for money, and for people like BeeBee the thrill, Riker killed for different reasons. Namely, for credibility. Riker had learned long ago that if someone wanted to be safe, they had to have people not love them but fear them. Fear would force people to think twice before taking them on, and know that a failed attack would only cause themselves pain…pain from a man that could back up his credibility.

He and BeeBee already had a lot of credibility. Not "The Nightly News is Reporting Your Rampages" or "America's Most Wanted" credibility, for sure. A secret kind of credibility, the kind only talked about in the shadows and in the underground. Enough that insured that they didn't have low-level punks coming after them.

But big time punks, like L.J. and Big Boy? Those two were at their playing level and they could easily make things tough on the two. And there was only way for someone to move past people like L.J. and Big Boy.

Kill one of them.

However, it seemed as if BeeBee had drawn the lucky straw, and Riker was stuck dealing with the runt, the scapegoat. Something that would get him jack squat when it came to street cred. Killing Tito was, literally, like shooting a fish in a barrel.

"Get up." Riker snapped. "I'm not going to kill a man who cowers."

Tito, being smart, stayed down.

"Ok then…" Riker snarled, cocking his gun, "I'll kill you anyway!"

"Oh God…" Tito whimpered.

Riker rolled his eyes. "Show some self-respect! Die with dignity!"

"I'd rather live as a coward!" Tito screamed in a panic, throwing his hands up. "Please…I'll give you anything…please…just let me go…just let me go home…"

Riker just stared.

&&&

"Well?" Big Boy said around a mouth full of falafel, one eyebrow raised in BeeBee's general direction.

The woman smiled, throwing a plastic baggy onto the table.

"What the…" The gangbanger poked the baggy with his finger, grimacing as the strange soft orbs rolled inside. "What the hell are these?"

"Those would be all that remains of L.J., sir." BeeBee said in total professionalism.

Big Boy grinned. "Really." He palmed the bag. "This is all that's left?"

"Yup, just his balls."

Big Boy's face fell.

"His what?"

"His testicles." Riker said, emerging from the back room. "BeeBee has a sick sense of humor." His partner laughed as Big Boy threw the baggy at the wall, the contents smashing and coloring the inside of the bag red.

Big Boy shuddered, yet managed to turn back to his food, gobbling down another helping. He pointed his fork at Riker motioning for him to step forward. "And what did you get from that fool Tito? His cock, maybe? That's assuming he has one." The gang leader chortled, bits of food spraying out at BeeBee, her shield bouncing them right back.

"No. Something better." Riker said. Big Boy only had enough time to blink before Riker raised his gun and fired several slugs into his brain. "A bigger paycheck."

BeeBee whistled, cocking her head slightly as she took in their former employer's limp body. "Well…I knew it was going to happen…that's how we planned it…but sparing Tito?"

Riker shrugged. "Two reasons, really. First, because he paid me a lot of cash to spare his life. Second…" he grinned. "Tomorrow morning, he will be telling everyone in Miami that the two biggest gangbangers were taken out by the newest killers on the block: Riker and BeeBee." BeeBee flashed a smile as he finished. "You can't buy publicity like that!"

"So…where now?"

Riker shrugged. "Don't know…I'm thinking maybe…New York?"


	24. Sins of the Father Part 7

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 24

Sins of the Father Part 7

_In preparation for Volume 2 of "ELSEWHERE", Mr. Chaos presents a multi-part series, dedicated towards the newest main characters that will join the cast of his smash fic_

_In Volume 2, we have already met Anthony Delpine, reporter for the NBC Nightly News who possesses the ability to turn his skin into hardened diamonds. But who is Anthony? How will he play into the world of ELSEWHERE? And what is his connection to techno-ghost Hank Delpine?_

&&&

June 22, 1961

I have started this log with the knowledge that, unless I all victim to an unseen accident, no one will ever read these pages until after I pass on. Still, I write them not just so people may understand what has happened to me these last few days.

I have no one else to turn to in these dark days. I am a man without friends, preferring my quiet life to be held by only myself. I find a good book and a peaceful evening in more entertainment then a gathering of drunken friends in a smoke filled bar.

Family. Another comfort I could never turn to. My family is not one of hugs and kisses and happy well wishes. No, we are a family of cold shoulders, keeping our distance, and narrowed eyes. Not a group of people one would want to go to in their time of need.

Let me first begin by stating who I am. My name is Anthony Delpine. At the time of this writing, I am one month away from turning 23. I have finished college, and have begun working as a cub reporter for a local radio station.

During the workday, there are many times when I am left with little to do then stare at my typewriter. Another reason for this diary. But this down time has led me to notice things that I might have imply forgotten about, had I not had the time to look at them a bit closer.

The first is that, at times, it feels as if my body is being weighed down. One might play this off as being tired, but it feels different. I dare say this seems more like weights have been tied to my arms, and I am struggling just to lift them up.

And then there is the matter of what happened this morning.

One of the maintenance guys needed help with a soundboard, and I agreed to give him a hand. I was once again doing nothing, and decided it was a better use of my time then sitting at my desk.

The soundboard in question was a large one, difficult to maneuver and awkward to hold. More concerned with trying to get it in place, it wasn't until the maintenance man froze that I realized something was wrong. Looking to where he was pointing, I found that my right hand had been smashed into the wall, the board pressing hard against it. I stared for a few moments before letting out a cry; not of pain but merely a reaction to the sight.

An examination an hour later confirmed that nothing was wrong, and that the board must not have been pressing as hard as we thought. However, I can not shake the idea that something is amiss.

I will have to be more observant.

&&&

June 24, 1961

I stabbed myself with a pen today, by accident, while playing Russian Roulette out of sheer boredom.

The pen got just past the first layer of my skin before it shattered.

What is happening to me?

&&&

June 25, 1961

Razor blade shattered why shaving. No pain, very little blood.

&&&

June 26, 1961

Slammed bedroom door against my arm for hours after work. I pray now for an injury, so that it might release me from this strange reality.

&&&

June 27, 1961

NO BRUISE! NO PAIN! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?!?!

&&&

June 28, 1961

I have decided to cut my arm open. I have stabbed myself with all matter of items, and each have broken just after they pierce my skin. No pain, no sign of damage.

I feel I must discover the truth, if I am to ever regain my sanity. My work has suffered, my co-workers stare at me strange. I must know what has happened to me.

&&&

June 30, 1961

What am I?

I sat on the floor of my living roomfor an hour, trying to muster up the courage to perform the deed. Finally, with the aid of a stiff drink, I began to slice into my skin.

I got to half an inch along my forearm when _it_ happened.

My skin quivered slightly, as if suddenly made of liquid, before solidifying into what I can only call living diamond tissue. My horror seemed to cause the process to speed up, and I crashed to the floor. Dragging myself to a mirror, I stared in horror at myself. I appeared as if I were a statue, made of diamonds. Everything, from my hair to my eyes, to my teeth to my skin, were diamonds.

After a few hours, when I managed to calm down, I completely reverted to my natural form. Back to flesh.

Did the fear and confusion cause the reaction to last as long as it did?

It has taken me a day to clear my head, before I could dare right this down. Even as I type this, my anxiety will flare up, and I will find my fingers transforming to diamonds. I must pause in typing, as I did between this paragraph and the one before, to allow the change to reverse.

…

I have taken a 30 minute break between what was written above and what I write now. My phone rang, my father calling for me. He never calls. He sounded happier then I could ever imagine, and wished me well. He told me he needed to talk to me. That he…he knew of what was happening, that he could explain.

He says my answers await me at home.


	25. Sins of the Father Part 8

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 25

Sins of the Father Part 6

_In preparation for Volume 2 of "ELSEWHERE", Mr. Chaos presents a multi-part series, dedicated towards the newest main characters that will join the cast of his smash fic_

_In the year 1961, Anthony Delpine discovered that he held an amazing ability: when in danger of injury, his skin could transform into a diamond shell, protecting him fully. Just as he makes this discovery, he receives word that his cold and distant family wish to meet with him, as they hold the secret to his new powers. Tempted by knowledge, he travels back to his family home, to learn the truth of his abilities…and his place in the family legacy._

&&&

"Are you drunk?"

It wasn't the most eloquent thing to say, but it was the first thing that popped into Anthony Delpine's mind as his father warmly shook his hand. Considering he could not remember the last timehis father had seemed happy, let alone actually greeted him in a friendly manner, had Anthony flummoxed.

Derek Delpine laughed, clapping his son on the back. "No, my boy, I am merely happy this day has finally come. We waited for so longer…feared that perhaps you would come of age…now that it has happened, we my relax."

Anthony frowned. "Coming of age? What do you mean…" He froze, eyes widening as he looked at the gathering of men and women within his childhood home. His mother, his grandparents on both sides, aunts and uncles, as well as people he had never met before. All looked at him with interest, waiting for…something. "Father…what is…"

"Please, sit Anthony, and I will explain." Derek said, motioning towards the chair that was placed for all eyes to look upon. His son glanced at him, a bit nervous, but finally did as he was asked. "Anthony…you have found in these last few days that you are not like other people. You are better then them…possessing abilities they could only dream of."

"How…"

Derek smiled. "You are part of a powerful bloodline, my son. So powerful, that until you displayed your powers, we could not risk leaving you alone unprotected." He motioned towards two men. "Your guardian angels."

"You…you had me watched?" Anthony shouted.

"With good reason!" His mother exclaimed. "There have been 2 attempts already on your life."

Anthony stared at her, shaking his head. "no…who…who would want to hurt me?"

"There are those that would do anything to be rid of you, my son." Derek said. "We…we are of a different breed then humanity, and as such, there are those, both from the human world and those within our own society, that would love to see the heir of the House of Delpine killed."

"Heir…house of…" Anthony murmured. Without realizing it, his hands turned to diamond in his confusion. "What is going on?"

Derek took a deep breath. "It is a story that begins many, many years ago. Long before any of us were a fleeting thought in the minds of our ancestors. In the year 1534, a group of men with special abilities, much like the one you now possess, that all of us in this room posses…"

"You can turn your hands into…into this?" He waved his fingers at his transformed arms.

The men and women chuckled. "Not quite, my boy." One of his uncles said, holding up his hand and making the room go cold. "We posses different abilities, yes…but abilities, still."

Derek continued his tale. "In 1534, a group of men met with each other. Each possessed an ability; an ability that, while bringing them fortune and power, had also brought them fear. They came together in secret, to discuss what could be done.

"Their names are hidden from history now, even though they were once most famous: The dreaded French Pirate Morgan Lefray, scourge of the seas. Robert Norvic, traveler and exporter. Fredrick Bradshaw, an adviser to the King of England. Alberto Cortez, the most skilled bullfighter who sold out showings in Valencia and Madrid. Sebastian Kirby, general within the British Army. And…Walter Delpine, Duke and Lord of Westinghelm Manor.

"It was decided, during this meeting, that the only way for them to protect themselves was to join together. By themselves, they were merely empowered beings. But as a group, they were unstoppable. They would become one force, a coalition…The Alliance.

"As time went on, their goals grew. They taught their children of their powers, and sought other strong families to bring within the fold. Soon, their ranks expanded, and the core 6 families rose to 50, then 100 of various power.

"As the years went on, the dreams of our forefathers remained. We grew stronger, through selective breeding and watchful eyes. We embedded ourselves into world governments, and formed pacts with other groups like our own. Thus was our purpose, and we had peace…until 100 years ago. The event that would divide the Alliance…the reason we have protected you."

"What…what happened?" Anthony whispered, hanging on every word.

"British archeologists, working in Egypt, discovered a tomb. But not one that held jewels or a pharaoh. No…within this tomb there lay a recorded history of what was to come. It spoke of The Alliance, of the trials of the future…and of a being known only as The Light."

"The Light?" Anthony asked.

"The prophecy spoke of a person like us, who would be able to unite the world. It is said she would be joined by two: The guardian and the Heir of Isaiah.

"Our grandfathers and great grandfathers scoffed at the prophecy, until the first of its predictions came true: A man from the west would come, called Isaiah, and upon his back he would wear a mark…the mark of the House of Ellis, destined rule The Alliance. In 1892, word reached us for a gunmen in Texas, named Isaiah, who was struck by lightning. He was uninjured, save for his coat, which bore a symbol…the same symbol found in the tomb." Derek paced. "The line began to form instantly. Some felt this Isaiah's heir was meant to lead his, to find this Light and rule us as a just king."

"you…didn't." Anthony said. It wasn't a question.

"Correct." He smiled slightly. "But that matters not. This is a happy day…the day you join us in our standing." He moved quickly. "You will find when you return to work that you have been promoted. Soon, you will run that station, then many others." Anthony stared in shock. "We protect our family, my son." He paused. "I also present a gift." A young woman stepped forward from the group of people Anthony did not know. "May I present Regina Bradsaw…another of the original families…and your chosen bride."

Anthony merely stared in shock at the gorgeous young woman that he had been presented with.

"Yes, my son…we take care of our kind."


	26. Sins of the Father Part 9

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 26

Sins of the Father Part 9

_In preparation for Volume 2 of "ELSEWHERE", Mr. Chaos presents a multi-part series, dedicated towards the newest main characters that will join the cast of his smash fic_

_Much is known of Lee Malion, the graphic artist and villain in Season One of "ELSEWHERE". Born to a home where his father Bernie Malion ruled with an iron fist, Lee left, bitter and angry. _

_But what of his mother? The mysterious woman who died while her husband watched on, who would inspire in her son such a rage that he would murder his own father…what secrets did she hide that will shape the fate of her child._

_Will the sins of her past go to her child?_

&&&

Ashleigh Malion knew her time had come.

She had always known, since the first moment she became aware of her presence in the world, that she would not live long enough to see all that she wished. The fact that she had experienced all that she had in her short time was amazing enough. She had lived, more then what could be said for her sisters. She had experienced a free life, beyond what should have been her destiny.

Ashleigh Malion was dying, and no one could save her.

Her black hair lay limp around her, even it weakened by her body's slow shutdown. The once bright eyes that had looked at the world before her in wonder had grown cloudy. Her body, strong and lean, was rail thin and pale. She could barely lift her own head up, her muscles having long turn to thin stringy threads.

There were no doctors consulted at this point. Only in the beginning, when she had thought perhaps she might have a chance, did she bother. But hope could only last so long, before it gave way to reality.

Her savior could not help her now. She wouldn't have asked him to anyway. He had already done more then enough when he found her, half dead on the side of the road, muttering the secrets of the world and of the woman who had bore her coming to reclaim her, by violence if needed.

He had taken her into his home, had nursed her back to health, given her a identity. Yes, some would see her life as a shadow of something that might have been. She was a prisoner in this home, allowed only to go where Bernie, her protector, allowed her to go. She would not have it any other way. He had risked the wrath of masters of the world to bring her to his home; she would do anything he asked.

And she had.

Bernie had demanded only two things of her as payment for her safety. First, that her body was his to do as he pleased. She would see to his pleasure, to his needs, before her own. Even if it meant the loss of her own needs, her own desires…her own dreams.

She could live with that. At least here she could dream.

The second payment was one she saw not as duty but as his gift to her. Something to bring her a final bit of happiness in her final moments, a bit of peace.

She had bore him a son.

Lee.

Her precious little boy.

She wept now, knowing that he little son, barely 8, would grow up not knowing her as he should. That she would not see him become a man, for him to have children, to have love…to have all that she would never have now.

A piece of her would live on. Ashleigh Malion's son…no other, despite what others would claim. He would change the world, her little boy…she knew it. Already, she could tell he was like her. Lee would be special, would be powerful…he would go beyond her and those before her. There was nothing of his father in Lee. No, he was the son of her body, and Bernie's only by name.

Ashleigh could feel the darkness overtaking her. Soon, she would see the other side. She did not know what would happen…she did not know where she would go. Perhaps she would see some sort of afterlife. Maybe she'd merely return to where she'd come.

Maybe she would merely fade away.

But before she was gone, she had one final task to complete.

"Bernie…" She whispered, her body shutting down.

Her savoir looked up from his watch at the door, to insure their son did not enter.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Tell…tell Lee about me. He…he must know the truth."

Bernie stood up, approaching the bed, his hand reaching out to stroke her hair…before clutching it and snapping her head up violently.

"He will never know the truth." He snarled. "I'd rather he die then know what type of creature his mother was."

Ashleigh merely stared at him, and with her last act, she committed her second act of defiance in her entire life.

"He will know…and God help you when he does…for he will see you burn...and I will be avenged." Trembling, the last words fading in the air, Ashleigh Malion closed her eyes for the final time.

Bernie could only watch on as her body fell apart, skin sliding from her bones, muscle and tissue spilling forth, till even her bones cracked and crumbled. And where once laid a woman…only a pile of dust now sat.

&&&

In Flint, Michigan, another Ashleigh awoke with a scream.


	27. Sins of the Father Part 10

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 27

Sins of the Father Part 8

_In preparation for Volume 2 of "ELSEWHERE", Mr. Chaos presents a multi-part series, dedicated towards the newest main characters that will join the cast of his smash fic_

_Ashleigh Delpine has led a double life, and not by her choosing. Somehow, a replica of herself broke from her, and survived several years before her body failed. _

_Years later, as news of her nephew's defection to Carter Daniels' side spreads, a mysterious old man will reveal much…including how the past has a way of coming back to haunt you._

&&&

She awoke with a scream.

Her eyes were wide, face twisted in a horror, a scream tearing from her lips as she sat straight up, ramrod straight. A cold sweat had broken upon her, drenching her shirt and causing beads of moisture to fall into her wide eyes, burning them. The hairs on her forearms were standing on end, and she couldn't shake the shuddering, fluttery movements of her hands.

She could still feel herself turning to dust. Still feel as her muscles turned to limp ropes and her skin peeled away. She had felt it as if it had happened to her.

Because…it had.

She held her head in her hands. She had known this would happen…had known that she would feel this. She was surprised how long it took…but knew it would happen soon enough.

Ashleigh, like the rest of her family, possessed an amazing ability. While some could manipulate their own bodies, or the world around them, Ashleigh held a different skill: She could clone herself. Simply by focusing, the young woman could create duplicates of herself, of varying in strength and intelligence.

A while back, when she had first begun to experiment with her powers, Ashleigh had taken the time to catalog all her various creations. The weakest were her drones. Simple minded, she could easily create 100 of them within a minute, thousands if given enough time. Drones barely caused her notice as well, making them perfect in a fight. The problem was, drones were weak and stupid. All they could really do was be told to run one direction and get mowed down by a stronger opponent, while Ashleigh worked on making stronger clones.

Next were Soldiers. Soldiers could be commanded, told to act a certain way, and do so. It would take her a 6 seconds to make a soldier, and they were her common clone. Simply make a few, tell them to fight, and they would do so. They could handle weapons, perform tasks…but they needed to be guided in real time.

That is where Generals came in. Taking five minutes to make, a general was a basically a version of herself that was completely loyal to her. The generals only saw the world as she wanted, and would do anything she asked. Otherwise, they were exactly like her: Same strength, same knowledge, same skills. When she needed to get valuable information, or lead a full scale attack, she would make a general and send them out into battle.

The final kind she almost never made…and would never make again after this. Doppelgangers were exact clones of herself…complete splits of herself. Infact, it was so complete that even now, she could not be sure if she were the original Ashleigh or a doppelganger. In many ways…it didn't matter. Doppelgangers were merely splits of herself, and would cease once she reabsorbed them.

That was the other part of her power. She could, at any point, reabsorb a clone and take its strength, its experience, it pains and its knowledge back into her. With drones, soldiers and generals, it was like eating a bit meal or cramming an entire week of television into her head in a moment.

For doppelgangers, it was like becoming whole again. Doppelgangers were special…always connected…they needed to come together…or die.

It had started 10 years ago, when she was but 17. She'd come into her powers earlier then many had expected…but after all, girls develop quicker then boys, so of course she would get her powers faster then her brother Merrick. Wanting to get even stronger, she had decided to split herself into 5 doppelgangers. Each one went about a task: One stayed with the family. Another trained for weeks at dojos, learning hand-to-hand combat. Another went to the gym, building up muscle mass. Another hitchhiked across the state, learning about humanity. After a few months, they all rejoined, and the now merged Ashleigh had crammed a year's worth of work into a month, with no one the wiser.

But…then the final doppelganger…the one sent to research the Alliance…never returned.

She searched for her, knowing that without the main Ashleigh, the doppelganger would fall apart. She would survive, having 4/5th the strength…but her other piece would surely die.

Now, 10 years later…she had felt that piece turn to dust.

"Aunt Ashleigh?"

Ashleigh looked up at her nephew, who stared at her in confusion. The little boy, just out of his toddler years, still had a pinch of baby fat on his cheeks and an innocence that would soon be torn away by the world.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked, not letting her fears disturb the boy. The doppelganger was gone, Ashleigh finally free of her fears that her other half would do something foolish. She could stop her research, her fretting…and live her life for the first time in 10 years.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Ashleigh managed a smile. "Yes…but I'm ok now. Go off and play."

And she watched on happily as little Hank Delpine went off to get his toy cars.

&&&

Author's Note: As HEROES does the "Actor's Choice", I am also using this time to go back and edit last season. Mainly this will be spelling errors, but I am also including some small things that I always wanted to include.

For example, in Collision, I make it clear that Mr. Bennet is talking to Terrence, who is a major character in season 2.

&&&

And now, the final trailer for ELSEWHERE: Volume 2

(The screen fades to black, before white words appear)

IN THE SPRING OF 2006, A HERO PAID THE ULTIMATE PRICE…

(We see Carter screaming as he allows his whammy energy to kill him)

AND A LITTLE GIRL FACED A DARK FATE

(We see Vally crying in her cell, clutching her teddy bear)

THIS FALL…A FATHER'S LOVE WILL BE REVEALED

(We see a man tied to a chair, speaking softly)

Mystery Man: We all look just like them.

(We see a frozen landscape, New York City, and a great bridge spanning a lake)

Mystery Man: Many possess powers…powers that the world could never imagine.

(We see Linda, enraged, causing fire hydrants to explode; Tina melting steel into goo; Sergei firing off several barbs)

Mystery Man: Yes…yes there are those that abuse their powers…use them for their own gain…to take power and wealth and standing.

(We see Anthony Delpine turning to diamond, Ashlee Delpine summoning 100 drone clones, and Terrence firing his lightning attack at Galatea)

Mystery Man: But there are also good people in this world …people that could change the way we live.

(We see Lee sitting in his cell, dejected; Hank and Noah Bennet staring out a broken window; Kelly raising a sawed-off shotgun; Helena and Marshal chasing after someone)

Mystery Man: They only need a light to show the way.

(We see Valencia bursting into pink flames, crying out as she sends the blast into the sky)

Mystery Man: But she are still young…still vulnerable.

(We see Madrid cradling Vally in her arms as Riker and BeeBee move towards them)

Mystery Man: it is for this reason, for your ability to protect her…to love her…

(We see Carter standing between Terrence and Vally)

Mystery Man: That I have sent her you…

(The camera pans around…revealing the beaten face of Vic Daniels)

Vic: My precious son.

(BLACK)

ELSEWHERE

VOLUME 2

Generations


	28. Stolen

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 28

Stolen

_Last Spring, Valencia Alverez and her sister were taken by Mr. Linderman's organization, separated and locked up. Vally, with only her teddy bear to comfort her, now lies in a cell, crying out for someone to save her…_

&&&

"Maddy…" Vally sobbed, clutching her "special bear" tight to her chest, little body shivering. "Maddy!" She screamed, praying her sister would answer, would come to her…would save her.

No one came.

Valencia had been alone now for almost 12 hours. In that time, all she had received in the way of contact with another person was a guard bringing her a tray of food: some bread with butter, a cup of water and carrot sticks.

That had gone over well for 2 minutes, at which point Vally had accidentally dumped her water all over her shirt. The little girl had begun to wail, until finally the guard returned. He snarled at her to shut up, ripped her wet shirt off and pulled a much to large one over her little frame, and slammed a plastic baby bottle down in front of her. Vally had dried her tears, and though frightened, still complained that she wasn't a baby and didn't drink from bottles, but sippy cups.

The bottle stayed, and Vally finally gave in.

Now, as she laid in her bed, crying out in hopes her sister would hear her, Vally could not help but allow the confusion over the situation take hold of her. She hadgone to bed in her sister's arms, and awoken alone, in a strange cold place, with mean people she didn't even know.

"Maddy…" She whimpered. "Maddy…"

As her vision went blurry from tears, everything in her cell beginning to bled together, she squinted, her fear forgotten as she noticed a figure beginning to take form from the nothingness. A glowing being, there and yet not, formed from light itself and rapidly taking solid shape.

Vally began to worm away, but something about the ghostly figure gave her pause. She rubbed her eyes, looking at the man before her, not making a sound as he moved towards her, sitting down on the bed.

"Hello Valencia." The young man said.

"Who are you?" Vally asked softly.

The young man smiled, adjusting the long black duster he wore. "I think you know." He looked at her for a moment, head tilted to the side. "Its going to be alright Vally."

Valencia looked at him, not believing a word. "Want Maddy."

"Your sister can't be with you at the moment…but she will be soon."

"Want Maddy now." Vally said, lower lip quivering.

The ghostly man held out a hand, and Vally slowly took it, allowing him to pull her onto his lap. "It will be ok Vally, I promise…everything will be ok." He stroked her hair. "You need to rest though."

"No nap." Vally murmured stubornly, even as the tension from the day made her eyelids droop. "Maddy…sings before nap." Valencia murmured.

The young man smiled. "I see you inherited Eden's temperament. Ok, one song." He laid Vally down on the bed, tucking her bear in her hand, before he began to sing. "You watch the season pull up its own stakes and catch the last weekend of the last week. Before the gold and the glamour have been replaced, another sun soaked season fades away…"

Vally settled in, her eyelids fluttering.

"You have stolen my heart." He whispered. "You have stolen my heart." He ran his finger along her back in soothing circled, watching as her body settled in. "Invitation only grant farewells, crush the best one, of the best ones. Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to…say goodnight. You have stolen my heart. You have stolen my heart."

Through half closed eyes, Vally watched as the cell faded away, and she found herself in a world of white clouds and tranquility. And the mystery man now whole, just like her.

"And from the bar room floor we are a celebration. One good stretch before our hibernation. Our dreams assured, and we are, we'll sleep well…sleep well…sleep well…sleep well." He whispered, growing softer.

And then, other figures stepped forward, joining in.

"You have stolen my heart." Isaac Mendez sang

He was joined by Eden McCain. "You have stolen my heart."

And soon a host of men and women had surrounded her, singing words of comfort and peace. Charlie, Zane, Dale, Mr. and Mrs. Walker, Jackie Wilcox…and so many more. "You have stolen my….heart."

The mystery man, Carter Daniels, took the lead, voice strong again as the others sang backup. "I watch you spin around in the highest heels. You are the best one, of the best ones. We all look like we feel. You have stolen my…you have stolen my…you have stolen my…heart." As the song ended, Carter whispered in her ear, "Goodnight princess."

And as sleep overcame her, and the world returned to that awful cell, Vally knew who had come to her.

"Night…daddy."

&&&

Author's Note: Song was "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional

As part of my attempt to allow you into my thought process, Bob the Robot and I are doing interviews with each other, discussing our stories. Here are his first three questions.

What is your writing process? How does the concept go from your mind to the computer?

Usually, a story will start with what I call "The moment". I call it that because, looking back, its hard to tell when an idea suddenly arrives for a story. It just seems to be there, when I know I must have done something else. Musthave brainstormed, worked through a plot point…but looking back, all I see is it appearing in my head perfectly.

I usually live with an idea for quite some time. From a minimum of a few days to several years. This allows me to develop it, polish it, and make it perfect.

When it comes to plotting a story, I only think ahead on the big points, and the little details come when I am writing, fresh and sudden. However, there are still ideas that appear just before I begin writing. For example, Claire and Carter being half siblings and Vally being Carter and Madrid's daughter all occurred to be hours before I needed to turn the story in. The funny thing is, when I come up with things like that, it isn't like I am making it up. Its like I am learning them myself. Vally was always Carter's daughter, I just didn't realize it. For me, these characters are alive, and I am not creating backstories…I am learning them.

Is it hard to keep your story in cannon with 'Heroes'? Why or why not?

It depends on the situation. On one hand, with my own characters, it is rather easy. They do their thing, I reference something from the show, and it is in cannon.

But when I have the show characters…painfully hard. Three classic examples are the "Garage Scene", "Elevator Scene", and "The Siblings Battle"

In the garage scene, which takes place in 7 minutes to midnight, Carter was originally suppose to meet with Noah Bennet and the Haitian. Carter was going to steal Noah's files, and discover that Claire was his sister, leading to their trip.

The Elevator Scene was one from the trailers. Carter was suppose to go into a building in Philly and run into Sylar. Sylar would attack him, and just when Sylar was going to kill him, Carter would activate the second form of his powers: He could think a word to activate the powers, and makethe whammys come out of his eyes. He would then beat Sylar, who would reveal Claire was his sister, at which point Carter was going to throw Sylar down the elevator shaft, screaming, "Lets see if you can fly!" But when Sylar was captured by Bennet, the story changed, and Lee kidnapping Carter became the chance for Carter to learn the truth.

Finally, there was suppose to be a scene where Eden was sent to kill Carter. She was going to order him to kill himself, while Carter fired a whammy, and both realized their powers didn't affect the other, leading to a long fist fight with Carter finally beating Eden with a garabage can and leaving her to die, not realizing she was his other half sister.

Who are your writing influences? Explain.

-Galanodel, my mentor who first taught me about fan fictions

-Mr. E, writer of "Lucky Number 13, the Legend of Link" which taught me how to make anti-heroes

-Jackofspikes for showing me how to write fun stories

-J.R.R. Tolkien for inspiring the idea of a name meaning more then one thing

-Michael Critchon, for the idea that you can use other things you know in a story.


	29. The Nail Part One

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 29

The Nail Part One

_For want of a nail the shoe was lost,  
for want of a shoe the horse was lost,  
for want of a horse the knight was lost,  
for want of a knight the battle was lost.  
So it was a kingdom was lost - all for want of a nail._

_-JLA: The Nail, 1998 DC Comics_

&&&

(Hank Delpine-Flint, MI-15 minutes to Midnight)

"Hurry up." Hank said from his spot behind the drive, the van tearing through the outskirts of Flint. "We have 8 minutes to get to the parking garage."

Terry frowned. "Explain to me again why we are going to save Carter Daniels?"

"Divine intervention." Hank muttered. "A messenger from God commanded me to save Daniels, then save the world."

"Daniels is going to save the world?"

"Or help me do it." Hank replied. "Keep going."

Destiny…destiny had said that Hank Delpine would make it that night. And infact, he did. He arrived, saved Carter Daniels, and from that moment a new group of heroes would be born, who would help change the world and bring an end to corruption and evil.

But that was in another world.

In this world, destiny was usurped. Usurped…through a nail, left lying in the road. It was this nail that, at this very moment, blew out the front right tire on the van Hank was riding in, sending it skidding off the road and into a tree. And with neither he nor the driver wearing their seatbelts, the two went through the windshield, dying on impact.

And suddenly, a much darker destiny was forged.

&&&

(Carter Daniels- The University of Michigan, Flint Parking Garage-7 minutes to midnight)

Holding Kelly to his chest, Carter bit down hard to keep his screams at bay. His ribs throbbed, his arms aches, and his shoulder…

'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' Carter yelled in his head, tears blurring his vision. It felt as if a knife was being driven into his right shoulder each time he took a step. Blood was leaking from the hole, and he was trying his best to use Kelly's shoulder to apply pressure to the wound.

But Carter knew, if he didn't hurry, he'd lose too much blood…and then it didn't matter what he did.

Gulping for air, he ran up a ramp, trying to get to the ground level. Then, he could make a dash for the college…hope the doors were unlocked…

Heading the corner, Carter could hear the footfalls behind him, the men giving chase. He grunted, heaving Kelly's body up higher, cradling her close as he forced his rubbery legs to keep working. Slamming into the door, Carter struggled to grab the handle, turning to get a better grip.

BANG!

Time seemed to freeze as Carter watched the bullet rip through Kelly's head, splattering blood and brain matter upon his shirt and face. The fake police officer that had cornered him before glared, raising his weapon again. Kelly's body twitched once, twice, then no more, and Carter let her fall, his brain failing to understand what had just happened.

"That…was very stupid." The officer said, approaching him, the Haitian close behind. Both were trying to shake off the effects of Carter's whammy, leaving them both unsteady. "If you have just come quietly, she wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Carter stared at the ruins of Kelly's face. "M-m-my fault?" He whispered. "You think this was my f-f-fault?" He stuttered.

"I really don't care whose it was…all I know is, you take another step, and you join your friend."

Carter couldn't stop staring at Kelly's dead body. "my friend…she was my friend." He hair on the back of his neck and arms stood on end as energy began to glow all around him. "She was my only friend…" he whispered, the officer nervously cocking his gun. "She always believed in me…just wanted to help me…was the only person that understood me…"

And in that moment, something very dark within his mind snapped into place. Had either the Haitian or the officer thought about it, they would have remembered something from Carter's file, something important: The Ellis family, Carter's biological family, had a history of appearing calm and docile, before being pushed into an uncontrollable rage. Known to the police as "Man on Fire", they would become violent, murderous, unstoppable. Eden McCain had gone on such a trip, as had Carter's father, and his grandmother and father, back to the legendary Isaiah Ellis, who had killed 200 men in a single day.

And now, Carter Daniels had been set ablaze.

"She was my friend…" he snarled, his voice distorting. The Haitian's eyes widened, recognizing the same voice Eden used when she activated her powers fully. "**And you took her from me!**"

The officer only had time to look down the sight of his weapon before Carter was on him, slamming his hands into his forehead and altering the officer's brain. In that moment, every bit of thought that had rested there was ripped away, leaving the guard a drooling vegetable.

The Haitian focused, trying to block Carter's powers…but the boy began to laugh.

"**Fool…are you trying to stop me?**" Carter demanded, picking up the officer's discarded gun. "**You have no idea…I have let myself be controlled for far too long…let the old Carter dictate me…**" Looking at one of the round corner mirrors that hung in the garage, he held up his hand. "**The old Carter sucked. Confidence, confidence, confidence, confidence, confidence, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage!**" He seizured as each whammy took hold, laughing as each took hold, altering his own mind, tearing away the last bit of self doubt he held. He knew he couldn't afford to second guess himself if he was going to avenge Kelly. "**You didn't kill her, though, you just tried to hurt her. And for that…**" Carter raised the gun as the Haitian held up his hands.

"Wait…" He pleaded.

"…**I give you a quick death.**"

BANG

&&&

(Over the American South West-3 hours later)

The stewardess emerged from the airplane bathroom, adjusting her uniform and making sure it was back in place. Blowing a stray hair from her eyes, she murmured as Carter emerged behind her, running a hand along her back.

"I don't usually…do that…" She whispered.

"I have that effect on people." Carter said simply, zipping up his fly. "Now, why don't you go get me a drink."

The plane ticket had been courtesy of the Haitian, found in his jacket pocket. Along with what little cash the two man had had on them, Carter had managed to grab the ticket and the file that sat on his seat, waiting for him to return and reread it for the fifth time.

Leaving had been easy enough. Maybe the old Carter would have been all emotional about leaving mommy and daddy…maybe even version 2.0 would have been. But he was now Carter version 3.0, focused on revenge for his friend…and enjoying himself a whole lot more.

If that meant altering a stewardess' brain to make her so horned up she would drag him into a bathroom to join the Mile High Club…so be it.

Taking his seat, Carter smiled as the stewardess gave him a glass of vodka, swirling it slightly before he downed it. Dressed in a new black leather coat, designer jeans and form fitting t-shirt, each of which he had stolen, he had enough good looks to get the flight attendant ready to jump him again even without the whammy power.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Midland in 20 minutes."

Carter grinned as he looked over the file again.

Name: Carter Daniels

Location: Flint, Michigan

Power: Emotion Manipulation

Known Relatives:

-Mother: Meredith Gordon (DECEASED)

-Father: _Smudged Letters make name impossible to read_ Ellis (LOCATION UNKNOWN)

-Half Sister: Claire Bennet- Odessa, Texas

-Half Sister: Sarah Ellis aka Eden McCain-Odessa, Texas

&&&

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He's just gone!" Eden exclaimed. "I haven't heard from either of them."

Mr. Bennet sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Find them…I don't care how…we need Carter Daniels in here now. He's dangerous."

"I know." Eden said. "I'll try his cellphone again." She paused, looking at Isaac's room. "What about him?"

"Keep him drawing…" Bennet looked to the Heavens. "Sylar is going to kill my Claire and now her half brother is running around half-cocked." He licked his lips. "Should have just eliminated him…"

"He's my half brother too." Eden warned. "Doesn't he deserve the same chance Claire and I got?"

Bennet frowned. "Don't begin thinking that you understand what is happening. Carter is beyond you or Claire…he's dangerous, and needs to be dealt with before he becomes another Sylar." Bennet moved towards the door. "I need to get home, make sure Claire stays put…keep me informed."

As Bennet left, Eden turned back to watch Isaac sleep, her face muddled with confliction.

"He's right." Eden turned, eyes wide as Carter emerged from his hiding place. "I am dangerous."

"Carter…" Eden whispered, watching as the young man marched towards her. "What are you…"

"Doing here?" Carter asked. "Oh, just in for some ol'fashion biblical vengeance. My best friend died last night…thanks to your little organization."

"You don't want to move." Eden commanded.

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Was that suppose to stop me?" He took another step forward.

"STOP!" Eden commanded, voice distorting.

But Carter continued to move forward, reaching out and stroking her cheek. "Now now, big sister…no need for that…panic." Eden shivered as Carter's whammy energy swirled around her…only to fade into nothing. "Interesting…we are immune to each other's powers." He got a bit closer. "That's very interesting…"

"Don't…"

Carter tilted his head. "What?" At Eden's wide eyed look, he began to chuckle. "You…you think I was going to hurt you?" He shook his head. "Never, sis….never. You are an innocent…just like me." He looked through the window at the sleeping form of Isaac Mendez.

"Innocent…what do you mean?"

"We are the same Eden…forced to do things we don't want to. Forced to be pawns of the world…unable to be the masters of our own destinies." He shook his head. "I killed someone tonight, Eden. I don't know his name…he cried out for me not to hurt him…but I did anyway. I did not want to be a murderer…but the moment I shot him…it felt so good. I felt powerful, in control. That man, the one that took my friend…I enjoyed it when I turned him into a brain dead slug!" His hands flared with energy.

"You're mad." Eden whispered, stepping to the side, going for the hidden gun she knew was in the cabinet.

Carter continued to talk. "You've forgotten freedom. Working for these people…killers of our kind, of innocents." He waved his hand towards Isaac. "What of him? What was his crime, his reason for being imprisoned here?"

"He…he was on drugs…" Eden whispered, Carter smirking slightly.

"You're not telling me everything." He sang. "Tell me Eden…what did they make you do to him?" She lowered her head slightly, still going for the gun. "I see…they forced you to use your power. After, I imagine, they taught you not too…"

"I was using them for my own benefit…"

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't a fast runner do the same? Or a genius? You do what you were born to do…and they try to cram you in a box." He laughed. "I use to think like you…then I did a little remodeling in my head, and suddenly…the rules of society don't matter. Why aren't you out there having fun, sis?"

Eden shook her head. "I'm doing great work here…important work!"

"Like what?" Carter challenged.

"There is a killer out there, a man named Sylar…he is going to kill a girl named Claire…"

"…Bennet." Carter finished, nodding his head. "My sister."

"…yes." Eden admitted. "Your sister. I am working to stop him."

"You know when he will attack, yes?" Eden nodded. "And where?" Again, she nodded. "And yet you are waiting here?"

Eden frowned. "I was told to wait…"

"Just like you were told to use your powers against the man in there?" Carter challenged. "You want to make changes, you claim you can do good work…prove it." Carter moved towards the door. "Tonight, I'm gonna be a hero. I'm going to kill this Sylar, so he can't kill again." His hands glowed. "I'll melt his brain to pudding." He glared at Eden. "And you can either stand here and continue to play 'I-am-my-boss'-bitch', or you can actually do something in your life…and make sure another innocent isn't hurt."

Eden glanced at Isaac, then back at Carter, and finally the painting of Claire running from Sylar. "I'll get my coat."

&&&

Author's Note: The Nail is my tribute to what Elsewhere almost was.

Originally, when I heard of the show Heroes, I had an idea for a story about a man that could control emotions. He uses his powers to take over the local gangs in Flint, MI, then eventually becomes a powerful crime boss and supervillian. The first season would show how he built his empire, with him always giving orders to a mysterious woman. In the final chapter of that season, it would have been revealed that the woman he was talking to was Claire, brainwashed and now his loyal slave. It would mean that everything she did on the show was because he wanted things to unfold that way.

However, as I began to think about doing the story, it evolved into what it would become today: The journey of a "lost" hero, a hero that the others never got to meet.

The Nail takes a look at what might have been for Carter, had I gone down that darker path. I find it interesting when good guys go bad, and this will be my chance to have a bit more fun with Carter. The Nail ties into the second Snapshot, Nightmares. It will also tie into Season 2, as we see that this Carter (codename Panic) has developed ways to use his powers that our Carter (codename Metatron) will begin to use.

And we turn back to Bob the Robot for more questions

1. Making up a character is difficult, especially in fan fiction, and

many other writers are quick to point out flaws or 'mary-sueness'. How do you find ways to surpass 'Mary-Sueness' in your character(s) and how do you respond to people who may think your characters have those type of qualities?

I have only been accused one time of a Mary Sue, and even then, the reviewer was more frustrated that my story was not an action piece but character base.

Even so, there is a really easy way to avoid Mary Sues: Establish a character fully before you introduce characters from a show. Look at Elsewhere…none of the characters interact with a major character until Helena talks to Bennet on the phone. Yes, there are some minor ones (The Haitian, Thompson) but otherwise, the first season is its own world with mentions of the others.

Once I established Carter and the gang, I am then able to put them into more direct meetings with the cast. If I had Carter meet Claire in episode 2, people would reject him, saying his power is too strong, he is too in the forefront…a Mary Sue. But by having them live with Carter for a year, they learn to see him as a full character and accept him into the world. Then I gently put them in, even then making the meetings brief.

If you took Superman and put him in Spider-Man, people with no knowledge and experience with Superman would call Supes a Mary Sue.

Also, I try really hard to make a character make sense. Carter doesn't wake up one day super powerful. He has to train a year in Heaven before returning in Season 2 as Metatron. It is acceptable that Carter would be really skilled after a year training.

2. I've noticed many biblical motifs, allagories and symbolism in

Elsewhere. Why have you chosen The Bible as a theme throughout the story and how much has it influenced the literary work?

If you notice, there are many themes in HEROES: Science, fate, myth…but religion only plays a minor part. I can name 3 times: Jessica states that Niki doesn't need God with her around. The Haitian believes God is responsible for the powers. Sandra Bennet believes Claire to be an angel, a miracle.

Religion is something we all understand. It is bigger then us, older then us…it lends well into myth. Infact, many feel that superheroes are our way of making new religious stories. The tales in comics mimic stories from Greece, the Norse, Egypt…so on. Superman, Batman…they are the new immortals we tell stories about.

Tim Krieg has stated that there are many different reasons why the characters have powers. The show currently deals with science, but he never ruled out a higher being. Religious fans and bloggers have made theories that the heroes are the descendents of angels that left Heaven to protect man.

I did not start out thinking I would have religion be a major theme. Originally, this story was only going to focus on Carter (first him as a villain, then Carter as a hero, then Carter as the journeyman seeking his destiny). But as the story went on, the idea of destiny played in my head. And since I can't use Isaac all the time, a book of prophecies became my tool. The idea that the characters are meant to be together, and the idea of "can you fight destiny" play large roles. Once I knew that the show would not look heavily into religion, it became my way to carve a niche.

Once I knew Carter would die and be reborn, the religious theme took on an even larger part. Also, some elements I use just tied in well to religion: The idea of Houses (like the House of Delpine and the House of Ellis), the title of Heir (The Heir of Isaiah) and Scion (The Last Scion of the House of Ellis and Gordon), and Carter's identity as the Metatron.

That said, the religion and God of Elsewhere is not any one religion. Infact, in an original draft of "How to Stop an Exploding Man", Carter would meet God, who was infact Mother Earth. Mother Earth would reveal that Carter was being sent back to, "Fix the wrongs your brothers and sisters have made upon my lands", referring not just to the House of Ellis but to all heroes being the children of Mother Earth. While Mother Earth was replaced with Eden, I still believe that while genetics plays a key role, a higher being decided that Carter should be born.

3. How important are reviews to you?

Reviews are incredibly important to me. When I get reviews, it makes me want to write. When I don't, I tend to question why I even bother writing, and thus a story dies. If I can get people going "OH MY GOD!" in atleast one review, I've done my job and I can go off happily making a new chapter.


	30. The Nail Part Two

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 30

The Nail Part Two

_For want of a nail the shoe was lost,  
for want of a shoe the horse was lost,  
for want of a horse the knight was lost,  
for want of a knight the battle was lost.  
So it was a kingdom was lost - all for want of a nail._

_-JLA: The Nail, 1998 DC Comics_

&&&

(Union Wells High School)

"What is your problem?" Jackie asked, annoyed at how Claire was acting. 'Freak is acting even freakier then normal. Probably caught it from that little homo friend of hers.'

"Don't go that way." Claire whispered, pulling Jackie away from the door. "Something's not right."

"No, duh. We're missing coronation." Jackie snapped, pulling her arm from Claire's grasp. "Believe me, if you don't want to go out there and get that homecoming crown I'm more than happy…" She didn't get another word out as a figure from the darkness grabbed her, slamming her into a locker, hand at her throat.

"No! No! No!" Claire shouted, trying to help Jackie, only to get thrown into the wall for her trouble.

Jackie screamed in terror, the figure responding by covering her mouth and holding up his finger. Jackie's muffled screams turned to cries of pain as the man began to cut through her skull.

"Sylar!"

Sylar turned just in time for the blast of energy to strike him full on, sending Jackie to the ground. Claire groaned, straightening her broken arm as Sylar gripped his head in agony.

"Never felt anything like it before?" Carter Daniels questioned as he stepped from the shadows, hands and eyes glowing. "Imagine your worse fears playing over and over…magnify that by 1000…and make it go on forever." He sneered. "That's your payment for hurting my sister."

Sylar shivered, staring at Jackie. "Her?"

"Oh God no." Carter said in disgusted. "Infact, I was planning on killing the little bitch afterwards." Carter made his way towards Sylar, kneeling down by him. "See sonny Jim…" He whispered, "Yea picked the wrong cheerleader."

Sylar snarled, fighting off Carter's blast and using his telekinesis to throw him into a wall. Carter grunted as Sylar managed to get up, holding up his hand.

"If you are going to kill someone, shut up and actually do it." Sylar taunted.

"Good advice." Carter snapped, eyes flashing as he fired a blast of energy from them. He fell to his knees as Sylar screamed, gripping his head. The young man was on him instantly, kicking him hard in the crotch. "Eden! I think it is time we made this a fair fight!"

Eden nodded, stepped forward and heading towards her brother's side. Her voice distorted as she spoke to all in the room, only herself and Carter immuned to her words. "You will no use your powers until I say so."

Sylar struggled, trying to fight her command, but Carter clamped his hands down on his head and fired another blast of energy. "Ok, I lied when I called it a fair fight." Carter taunted, Sylar's screams filling the lockroom. "You did remember to deal with Bennet, right?"

"He won't interfere." Eden said. "Also dealt with some airheaded guy out front. Sent them both out for pizza."

"Good…murder always makes me hungry."

Jackie was shivering, blood pouring down her face. "What…what…" She stared at Claire as her rival's face healed. "Freaks…" She hissed.

"Cool it." Eden commanded. "You're lucky we saved you at all."

"Though, my guess is you will still die of blood loss, so either way, I won't have to hear your voice."

Claire finally chose that moment to speak. "What…what is going on? Eden…" She stared at her friend from her father's company. "What are you doing…"

"What she was born to do." Carter replied calmly, staring down at Sylar's twitching form. "Just you just did what you were born to do, sis."

"Sis?" Claire whispered.

"Never thought about your birth parents, or the fact that dear ol' mom might have just been a slut that couldn't keep her legs crossed. A regular parking garage for co…"

"Carter." Eden said sternly. She glanced at Claire. "Sorry…he mind zapped himself yesterday, and he now has a bad case of "speaking his mind"."

Carter shrugged. "Come on, ya love the new me, sis." He grinned at Claire. "How's that, you get a dead friend, a dead stalker, a powerful half brother and a step sister all in one shot."

Claire's head was spinning.

"We're half siblings, Carter and me." Eden explained. "My dad, your mom, equals baby Carter."

Claire managed a nod. "So…you're really my brother?"

"Even the slowest horse finishes the race." Carter muttered. "Yes Claire, I am." Stepping over Sylar's body, Carter held out his hand, allowing Claire to fall into his arms, nuzzling her face in his shoulder for comfort, the terror of the last few minutes finally falling upon her. "Calm." He whispered, using his power to put her at ease. Claire sighed, the feelings of fright and confusion melting away.

"Tickles…" She muttered.

Carter grinned. "Look at me Eden, huggin' a cheerleader. My sister, granted, but we are in Texas, so she might be fair game."

Eden rolled her eyes.

"How…how did you know he would be here?" Claire asked, looking down at her attacker's fallen form.

"Your father." Eden said.

"He told you? He…he sent? How would he…? I mean…?" Claire shook her head, utterly confused.

Carter frowned. "Put two and two together, sis. Your dear ol' dad…he knows all about you, all about your special ability…and he also knew the danger you were in." Claire shook her head in denial, but Carter pressed on. "Didn't he seem odd today? Acting a bit strangely…has been for a while…"

Eden took up the tale. She might have been reluctant before to go along with this plan, but now seeing how close Sylar had come to actually managing to kill Claire…seeing that because Bennet had refused to act, Jackie would die, had caused her to come around to her brother's view. "We've known for a few days now that you were a target. A painter your father had me kidnap can draw the future. One painting showed Sylar coming after you."

Claire frowned. "His grounding me…that was to protect me…"

Carter jumped on the ball, ready to stop any pro-Bennet comments. "And little good that did. Some protection, huh Claire?" He stepped closer, ticking off his points. "And then there is the fact that he didn't bother to tell you about the threat. Yea, that's what I do when my daughter is in danger: Not tell her about said danger, so she can freakin' walk right into it." Carter shook his head. "And best of all…Eden, tell her."

"Your father asked me to wait by the school for Sylar to come out…not to try and stop him from hurting people in his search for you."

"And you would have hurt her, wouldn't ya?" Carter snapped, kicking Sylar's leg, the man grunting slightly as he twitched.

Claire looked faint. "He knew…he knew and didn't do anything…my dad left me to die…"

Carter, who had let go of Claire a few minutes ago, returned to her side, wrapping an arm around her. He motioned for Eden to join them, the only sounds in the locker room being Jackie's ever slowing breathing and Sylar's murmurs of pain.

"You wanted to know about your real family, Claire. Your father told Eden as much. Well, I'm your real family…and so is Eden…" He ran his hand along her back. "We can stop this."

"Stop…what?" Claire whispered.

"Your father was given you to raise until you showed you had powers…then told to turn you in." Eden admitted, Claire breaking down when she heard of her father's greatest betrayal. "They will never stop looking for you…trying to take you. I'll be hunted for helping you…"

"And I already killed the man sent to take me." Carter said. "They killed my best friend Claire…they are the reason men like Sylar live…we have to stop them."

"I know more then your father realized." Eden said. "The head of our group is Bill Linderman, the mafia boss. He is one of us…but he treats our kind like his own personal toy soldiers. He sets everything up to better his own standing…with him gone, his group would crumble."

"Claire…" Carter said, deciding to lay the final nail in the coffin. "Eden and I looked over some reports…do you remember your Uncle Claude?"

Claire did remember the british man, the funny uncle that had worked with her father, had always made her giggle as a little girl and shown her love when, at times, it seemed her father could care less. She had been broken hearted to learn he had retired and moved to Hawaii. She had even made plans to go find him after she graduated.

"Linderman ordered your father to kill him." Carter said sternly. "And he did."

Claire's eyes began to water, before she violently shook her head, fighting off the despair she felt from this dark news. 'I…I can't let them get away with this…' She looked at Carter. "What's the plan?"

"We get you changed into something less bloody…then we deal with Sylar." Carter pulled out a gun, only to hand it to Claire. "Ladies first."

"What?"

Eden smiled. "You need to kill him Claire…you need to put him down."

"He is a monster…tap into your anger."

"Tap into your darkness…" Eden said.

"Have the courage to do what must be done." Carter prodded.

Claire had no idea that the two of them were using their powers on her, forcing her will to bend to their own. Claire didn't realize that the brother/sister combo was carefully rewiring her brain, getting her to think as they wanted…a much more confident, darker Claire Bennet.

BANG!

&&&

The police didn't even glance up as the three figures walked by. One dressed in leather pants and a stylish jacket, the other in jeans and a flowing leather trenchcoat. The last the youngest…dressed in clothing stolen from her own almost-killer.

Claire pulled Sylar's baseball cap lower on her head, adjusting his large cloth coat.

&&&

(The Monticeno- Las Vegas, Nevada)

The Asian woman smiled as she looked over the tape of Nathan and Niki going at it. She loved it when a plan came together, even if it had cost them an extra two million. Mr. Linderman had been willing to pay out that amount, if it meant it kept Nathan Petrelli happy.

And Linderman wanted to keep Nathan happy.

Rewinding the tape once more, getting of on her little voyeur-trip, she frowned when an assistant knocked on her office door.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Eden McCain is demanding to talk to Linderman." The assistant said. That made the woman frown. Eden was a nobody, another of Linderman's grunts…a grunt of his grunts.

"Tell her that if she wants to see Mr. Linderman, she needs to make an appointment." She said sternly, turning back to her video, assuming that would take care of matters.

She was 10 seconds in before the assistant began to pound on the door. "Oh God!" He scream. "NO!"

There was another scream, a thud…and then the door swung open.

The woman stared in shock as Eden McCain marched in, dressed in full blackleather, followed by a girl in a jacket and hat, and a man in a long black duster.

"I don't think you quite understand." Claire said with a smirk. "We are going to see Mr. Linderman. You could have just let us up…but now, you get to pick." She raised the gun she had used to kill Sylar with. "I can either shoot you…"

Eden licked her lips. "I can make you slit your own wrists with your letter opener…"

Carter held up his hand, his fist glowing. "Or I can reduce you to a body the Republicans can argue is still legally alive."

Before the three could blink, the Asian woman pulled out a gun from her desk, taking aim at the first person she could, blowing a hole right in their chest. The body fell, blood splashing on the carpet and staining it crimson.

Carter and Eden merely shook their heads as Claire slowly stood back up, spitting the bullet out into her hand.

"Now that…" Claire replied as the three of them closed in on the woman. "…was just stupid."

&&&

How do you deal with criticism? Good and Bad?

With good criticism, I usually take it to heart and use it to make the story better. If people say, "I wish you would have more of this character!" Or "Why are you only focusing on this topic?" I will work to fix that.

With bad, I will usually either ignore it, or, if I am in the mood, blast the bad reviewer in my reply by explaining calmly why they are wrong. That only happens 1 of the time, though.

2. A lot of writers put themselves into their character(s). Is there

any

specific character that has your traits or personality querks? Explain.

While Carter has a bit of my more heroic qualities, the character most like me is, strangely, the black lesbian. Kelly has my sense of sarcastic humor, and she tends to be the easiest to write for, other then Vally. Most of the time, Igive all my characters a sarcastic sense of humor, but I tried hard in this story to tone it down in everyone but Kelly.

3. Has there been a time when another series (HEROES or another fan

fic) has

used an idea you had before you? What did you do about that?

Two times, actually, both involving powers. In the second version of Elsewhere (first being evil Carter), there was no Kelly character, and Hank disappeared after Carter attacked him. Carter and Linda went on the run, and actually ended up a couple (before Vally and Maddy were a twinkle in my greedy eye).

The end of the first season would have Linda and Carter being saved by Hank, now a rogue vigilante. In one version of this ending, Hank was revealed to be able to control machines. Even as the story changes, Hank had those powers for a time, until I decided to drop them…1 week before Micah revealed his powers.

Another is Vally, who we have seen has powers much like Molly Walker. Luckily, Molly went a slightly different route, and later on, I chose to make Vally's powers…a bit deeper. More on that in Season 2.


	31. The Nail Part Three

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 31

The Nail Part Three

_For want of a nail the shoe was lost,  
for want of a shoe the horse was lost,  
for want of a horse the knight was lost,  
for want of a knight the battle was lost.  
So it was a kingdom was lost - all for want of a nail._

_-JLA: The Nail, 1998 DC Comics_

&&&

Claire rolled her eyes as the guards fired at her, the bullets ripping through her torso and spilling her blood. Of course, her body pulled the blood right back into her, so it wasn't that much of a loss.

"Those are the slowest, softest bullets I've ever seen." She told her brother and stepsister, the two standing behind a corner as Claire did her thing.

"Are you done teasing them yet?" Eden asked stiltedly.

Claire licked her lips, digging her finger into one bullet hole and ripping the projectile free. "Just about." She glanced back at the guards, listening as the sweet sound of empty chambers filled the hall. "Yea, I'm done."

"Goodie." Eden said. Carter Daniels stepped forward, Eden on his heels. The guards moved to rush them, but Eden shook her head. "Don't move." The guards froze, fighting her command. "You are in my power. My will…" Carter and Claire coughed. "_Our_ will is your will. Our voice is your voice." She turned back to her brother and stepsister. "The puppets are ready."

"Good, because I plan to have some fun with the muppets." Carter said, kicking his foot through a door. "It'ssssssssss David Letterman!"

"Letterman?" Claire questioned.

"Everyone does Johnny." Carter reasoned.

"Conan is cooler." Claire argued.

"Letterman is king."

"Kids…" Eden warned, forced to act as the mother of the group. Claire was still just a teen, and Carter, thanks to his mind whammies, was reckless. "Lets just focus on the genocide?"

"Okay." Both said, stepping into the room. However, instead of the expected office, they found themselves in an endless white room. The door disappeared, leaving them and the guards all alone.

"Welcome to your doom." A deep, satanic voice called out. "There your nightmares will be played out in full, here you will see horrors that would make grown men weep. Behold the power Mr. Linderman holds." The room shifted, and the group found themselves in Claire's home. The guards disappeared, then, to Claire's shock, so did Carter and Eden. Claire turned, watching as her father, mother and brother emerged, screaming at her about being a freak, a monster, something that needed to be put down.

Claire yawned.

"This might have scared me, back when I didn't know about my brother. Now…there is nothing that you can show me that will bother me. You know why?"

"Why?" The voice questioned.

"Because my brother is the master of fear…and even your illusions can't stop him from using his power."

"PANIC!" Carter roared, the illusion shattering as he sent him whammy energy in all directions, his power avoiding Claire. To her right, Claire heard a woman scream, and watched as a beautiful dark haired woman appeared, clutching her head. The office reappeared, as did Carter and Eden, the former walking over to the woman, grabbing her by the throat. "Don't mess with the master." He said calmly, before snapping her neck.

"Hey Carter…" Eden said, drawing the attention of her two allies. Brother and sister chuckled as Eden dragged a frightened Bill Linderman from his hiding spot, shoving him towards her brother. "Unwhammy him…I want him in his good mind while we torture him."

"Calm." Carter said, undoing his effect on Linderman.

The mob boss straightened, adjusting his suit, taking charge. "An interesting power you have there, Mr. Daniels. Terrence was right to classify you as an Apocalypse Class. Though, should I be calling you Mr. Ellis? No…you don't know yet your family history…thinking only Eden and Claire are members of your family. I could teach you of your family…of the ones you have yet to know." He moved towards his desk. "You and I could do grand things, Mr. Daniels. With your power and my connections, we could save the world. Apart…we are worthless. But with me, you will be strong."

Carter shook his head. "That's nice, but I ain't here to save the world." His fist glowed. "The world can't be saved…no, it needs to be changed. Rebuilt. And me, I'm the guy to do it."

"How? By killing people like Candice?" Linderman asked, shaking his head at Candice's broken form, her illusion ripped away and revealing her to be as she truly was: a fat, pimple faced teenager with a face that had been hit with an ugly stick. "Doesn't seem like that is the wisest choice." Linderman paced. "no, Mr. Daniels, you lack vision. You came here, looking to kill me. But that will do you no good. There are others that will hunt you down, and you can't fight forever. I will admit, your skills at taking out The Haitian and Sylar were impressived…which is why I want to make you an offer."

Carter nodded his head. "Go on."

"Spare my life, and I will make you my enforcer. My wealth will be yours. All I own, yours. All I ask is that you perform tasks for me. Imagine it…your abilities, with my skills…we could be kings." 

All the time he was talking, Linderman was slowly heading towards Candice, ready to heal her with a touch. But just when he was in range, Claire pressed her gun to his temple.

"Your annoying me…" Claire said.

"I'll even sweeten the pot." Linderman said quickly. "A second offer: Eden and you are powerful…Claire is little more then an interest. Knock her out down, shake my hand, and let me take her. In return, I will give you any woman you wish to be yours. With Eden and your combined powers, you could make your bride the perfect little slave…"

Carter turned to Claire. "Lower your gun." Claire glared at him, but Carter held out a hand. "Do it." She did as commanded, fearful of her brother's power. "Allow me to counter offer?"

"But of course." Linderman said.

"I am dangerous." Carter said calmly. "but I could care less about my real family, other then Claire and Eden. Also, deal 2 is dead. I can find anyone to be my sex slave on my own. Second…I am not interested in being co-kings with you. You see, me and my sisters, we have a grander plan…we are going to be gods." He laughed. "And third…no, we won't be gods by killing people like Candice. We will be gods by killing people like you…and taking all you have. Which means…deal number 1…off the table. Eden!"

"You will not move, Linderman. You will speak, but you will not try and call for help. You will watch what happens, and you will be helpless."

Carter picked up a letter opener from Linderman's desk and toyed with it, watching the light flicker off it. "We are going to play a game…" Carter said, as Claire got the puppet guards to move in a circle around Linderman. "…a gambling game, since we are in Vegas. I am the house, and you are the gambler. It is a simple game, really. All you have to do is tell me what we want to hear when I ask you too. First…what did you want with Claire?"

"What is this all about?" Linderman asked, Eden's persuasion allowing him to atleast speak.

"Wrong answer." Carter snapped, in a flash rushing to one of the frozen guards and stabbing him in the chest. The guard screamed, body falling as Carter carved the man's heart out of his chest, only to drop it to the floor and stomp on it."What did you want with Claire?"

"You're insane!"

"Wrong!" Carter shouted, picking another guard. "Thanks for playing." He said, cutting the man's throat open. "Maybe you don't understand Bill…every time I don't hear what I want, I am going to kill a guard! And you are going to listen to every scream, watch every drop of blood slip out, and know you are only inches away…so close to heal them but you can't."

"Claire…your brother is mad!" Linderman shouted in desperation. "You aren't a murderer!"

"Actually, I am." Claire said. "In case you hadn't heard, Carter did the same thing to my brain that he did to his: remove any sense of guilt or carrying about human life. I'm Claire, version 2.0, and I'm a twisted bitch." She flashed a smile. "Oh, and by the way…wrong answer." She lifted her gun and shot a guard in the crotch, the man screaming in agony.

Eden leaned in close. "3 down…8 more to go…can you hold out Billy?" She giggled, before walking over to Carter, helping him pick out his next target. While not under the same effects as Carter or Claire, Eden was just as drunk off the murder and power as her new family. Yes, Mr. Bennet had given her a purpose, a meaning to her life. But she had missed the freedom that came from being able to do whatever she wanted. She longed to return to the days where she could take all she wanted, steal and control and dominate all to her will…and not give a damn.

When Carter had said they would be gods, she could have jumped him there, if he wasn't her brother.

By the way things were going, she probably would anyway. Even get Claire involved…Eden was a kinky bitch, so sue her.

While Eden had been lost in thought, Carter and Claire had plowed through the ranks, the office filled with dead guards. Linderman watched them with cold, dark eyes, anger bubbling slightly to the surface, but also a smug sense of satisfaction.

"Looks like you are out of people. A word of advice every casino remembers: you can't rely on one gambler forever." Linderman was ready for them to kill him, prepared to take the small victory that they hadn't broken him to his grave.

Carter chuckled.

"Eden…" Carter said, turning to his sister, Claire running her bloodied hands on Linderman's shirt. "our guest is right. We are out of guards…go downstairs and get new pieces."

"What?" Linderman stammered.

Carter shrugged. "We're out of guards…but we have an entire hotel filled with people I can kill." He leaned towards Linderman. "Every man, woman, and child…is mine to do as I wish. I am the master here, Linderman…a god among insects. Every death that happens today is on your head. I will kill everyone in this casino…slowly…" He frowned. "no no…that's not good…I so lack the time to have a nice, slow, bloody genocide…" His hands began to glow, his eyes flashing. "Think I will kill everyone right now…"

"NO!" Linderman cried out. "I'll tell you everything!" Carter paused, glancing at the mob boss. "We wanted to experiment on Claire…with her healing ability, we could perform tests endlessly without fear. Then, we were going to use the Haitian to wipe her mind, let us reprogram her…Claire may live forever with her powers, and she could serve as the best leader for our group…"

Claire frowned. "So basically, you wanted to turn me evil…Carter just beat you to the punch and made me into the next goddess of earth. Huh, sucks to be you."

Eden nodded. "That it does." She pulled out a sheet of paper. "Now then…sign this paper."

Linderman's hand twitched, grabbing the pen Eden offered him. "What…what is this?" He asked.

"A document signing over all of your property to us. Don't worry…soon all your little allies will be doing the same thing, once we are done with them." Eden looked over the document. "Perfect. Carter?"

The young man grabbed Linderman's head. "Tell Satan Carter Daniels said hi…and that I'm sending a lot more people his way."

And with that, his powers exploded.

&&&

(A Week Later)

Nathan Petrelli frowned as he looked at the tape he'd been handed. He knew for a fact it was the one of him and that girl, Niki, having sex.

"Why?" he asked, the only thing he could think to say.

Carter Daniels shrugged. He was dressed in a fine Italian suit, his black coat thrown over his shoulder, the AC that blasted into the office keeping him cool in the desert heat. He had begun to grow in a beard, figuring that if it worked for Linderman, it would work for him.

The three of them had worked quickly after Linderman's death. Eden's connections within the company had allowed them to gather what few allies they needed, making their hostile take over of the Linderman Group complete. The little people, the everyman, had accepted the change with barely a wink.

The bigger fish…came to heel or paid.

Carter glanced at the monitors. In one, he watched as Eden addressed the remaining officers of Linderman's Organization Without Initials. Bennet had escaped their grasp, but Carter's shock that his mother worked for the group had played out in their favor. Carter had gotten Eden to force Helena to admit everything, learning that she never planned to turn him over, that she had protected him. That had earned her her life, and while she had been…reeducated slightly so that she accepted her son's new role, Helena had gotten the best shake she could get.

In the other, he watched as Claire went to work. Just like him, each of the girls had gotten a makeover for their public roles as the new heads of the Linderman Group. Eden and Claire had been give the full spa treatment, making them even more beautiful then before. However, Claire was not wearing any of the designer gowns she wore to the parties or on press junkets.

No, instead she was dressed the baseball cap and jacket. Perfect for her other job, her main job. When she wore that, she was not Claire Bennet or Claire Daniels, having taken her brother's last name. No, she was the name she had stolen.

Sylar.

Yes, a new Sylar had arisen, and this one was killing off the competition.

Today, Angela Petrelli.

Carter stifled a laugh as Claire savagely beat Nathan's mother with a baseball bat, turning instead to the future Senator.

"I am giving it back because I do not agree with the way Bill Linderman did things." Carter frowned. "I wish to do away with how Mr. Linderman did things…as I suspect my wife to be does."

Nathan turned towards the woman that sat on Carter's desk, nodding. "Congrats."

Tina Linderman, the daughter of Bill Linderman, nodded. "Thank you." If she sounded a bit robotic, Nathan didn't notice. Of course, had he known all about Tina, he would have questioned the relationship with Carter. The fact that she was a lesbian was enough to raise eyebrows…or, atleast, she had been, before Eden and Carter had gotten ahold of her. Some suggestions here, Carter doing some chemical rewiring to make her feel only deep, passionate lust for him, and Tina Linderman had become the perfect trophy wife…and excuse for why a nobody like Carter was suddenly so powerful.

"This is a golden time, Nathan." Carter said. "Soon, you will be in the Senate. And I will be able to use my power to aid you. Not blackmail, not extortion…a partnership between equals." Carter clasped his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "We are going to heal the world, Nathan."

Nathan Petrelli nodded. "My mother will be thrilled to hear that…she has been worried you would be pulling your funding out of my campaign."

"Forget about your mother…something tells me she won't be a bother." Carter made a note to have Eden force Nathan to forget his mother ever existed. "Now, I have another appointment…but Nathan, remember what I said…you and the whole family need to fly in after the election for a weekend on me…a final payback for everything Mr. Linderman put you through…" Nathan failed to see the sinister smile Carter wore. "And bring your brother along…I think I have the perfect position within my organization for him, and Eden really wants to meet him."

&&&

Question: To make a story great, you always have to have a great villain, because I think a villain is what really makes or breaks a story. So, in your opinion, what makes a great villain? And who would u say is the Ultimate Villain?

There are many great types of villains. The monster, the crazy madman, the creepy killer…etc. But for me, there is one type of villain that is the best, one that truly is interesting, truly makes pay attention: The split road villain.

A split road refers to the metaphor of the man at a fork in the road:

"A man stood at a fork in the road. And in that moment, he saw himself walk each path. To the left was a road of ease, even paved and beautiful sights. A path that would require no stress, no struggle. And as he walked down this path, he would grow use t it. And soon, he would begin to want more. An even easier path, with smoother track and better sights.

The right path was one of struggle. Steep walks, uneven terrain, cold winds and icy rain. Each step would bring only pain, and he would have to fight each step of the way. But he would come to appreciate the smallest gifts, the slightly less steep slopes and moments of warmth.

A man stood at a fork in the road. The path he chose was his own choice, but it would change his life forever."

Split road villains are villains that could have easily become a hero. A villain that started just like his enemy, and simply chose the easier path. A good example is Peter and Sylar: They are literally the same coin, just different sides. The same can go with Carter and Lee. Both were given a gift. Both were mistreated by others. But while Lee took the path of the villain, Carter took of the villain. That's why Dark Carter is just a great villain, because we know what he could have been.

Luckily for all of us, Lee still has a chance. All villains have a chance…everyone loves a redemption story.

Season 2 will also play this out. Season 2 is all about generations, and the relationships between parents and children. Carter and Helena. Vally and Carter. Linderman and Tina. Hank and his family. Lee and his father. All of these will be examined, and for the villains…see how one path with their children altered their fates.

Question: Sometimes, an author will start a character out with one power in their mind, then change it when they begin writing. Did this happen to you at all?

A couple times. Originally, Carter could only control emotions, that was it. But as we saw here, Carter can control the chemicals in the brain. I decided I wanted to make Carter's powers closer to Edens (in fact, originally, Eden was going to give Carter her powers, allowing him to use her persuasion power.)

Vally originally only had what would be Molly Walker's power. But when she became The Light, I decided to…make her powers even greater…as we will see next season.

Hank originally had what would be Micah's powers.

For almost all the characters, as I realize now, it was less of them having their powers changed, but just expanding them. Another theme of season 2 is full potential. At the start of the Season 2, there are only a handful of people that can fully use their abilities…and Carter just joined them. By the end of the season…the secret of reaching one's full potential will be revealed.

Have you ever dream cast your story? That is, thought about who would be a good actor to portray your character if he or she was introduced on Heroes?

Shia LeBeuf as Carter. Just have him grow out his hair, and he would be the perfect unsure young man turned superhero. Someone like Megan Fox as Madrid…maybe a little older, but definitely someone like her. Mary Lousie-Parker as Helena Daniels, the dark haired beauty that works with the company while working against it. There was a commercial last year for JcPennys showing a littlegirl walking with her mother, growing up, and ending up as her mother with a daughter like her. The little girl is who I think of when I see Vally. The guy who played Ryan on the OC as Hank. The girl that played Kelly in Jurassic Park: The Lost World (or atleast her look) as Kelly Raegan. And there were a few grudge rockers (mainly the one in the Nokia commercials) that inspired Lee. Jennifer Garner, or someone like her, as Linda Frey.

As for Seth…I don't watch enough French films to cast him. The same for Marshal, mainly because I am so use to thinking of him in puma form.


	32. Snap Part 1

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 32

Snap Part 1

_Since its inception, The Company has trained men and women to fight those with powers. There were two well known groups: The Agents, tasked with bringing in rouges; And the Elite Guard, tasked with facing down the most deadly of fighters._

_There are many agents…but few guards. There is no promotion to this group, no expanding of its ranks. A position is only opened in one of three ways: Death, retirement, or…_

&

"WE HAVE A CODE BLACK! I REPEAT, WE HAVE A CODE BLACK!"

Terrence Harper, the master of the nervous system, brother of Carter Daniels and current Number 1 agent of The Company, looked over at the technician, his face grim. "You better pray you made a mistake…on second thought, don't, because you are screwed either way." His eyes flickered, slowly latching onto the man's nervous system.

"I'm…I'm not…" The tech whispered, struggling to fight off the pain. "There…there is a breach."

"Impossible…" Terrence snarled. "We've resurrected this building so heavily after my brother managed to escape, there is no force that could penetrate it!"

The tech pointed to the screen, blood trickling from his nose. "its…its true…look…"

Terrence stared at the screen, watching as security systems all over the compound failed one by one. "How…" He froze when a camera picked up movement. "…get everyone out of here, now."

"Sir?"

"You heard me!" Terrence paused. "Wait…get the elite guard, I want them in the main hall in 2 minutes."

The tech nodded as he was released from Terrence's hold, quickly giving the command. "Sir…should I contact Mrs. Petrelli and inform her that you are handling the threat?"

"No." Terrence said sternly, grabbing his gun. "Inform her that I did everything I could…and that if I don't come back alive, apologize for the lose of the base."

&

"Hold your positions!" The commanding officer shouted, his men aiming their military grade assault weapons firm. "Don't wait for a visual! You even sense something coming, shoot! And for God's sake, don't listen, no matter what you hear! This is a Omega Level Armegeddon Class Threat!"

The men shifted uneasily, not sure what to make of their captain's panic. They had never seen him this nervous…this on edge. Even when they faced the strongest of metahumans…never had they witnessed him near panic…

"Please…help me…"

The men stared at the door, listening carefully as someone gently rapted on the door. A tiny voice, a girl's of no more than 5, was muffled by the thick metal.

"He's coming…please don't let him hurt me…"

The captain raised his gun. "Get ready, men!"

"Sir…the girl…"

"I said get ready, once that door swings open, fire!"

A soldier shook his head. "Sir…there is a child…we need too…"

The door knob began to turn. "Please…" The child whimpered, "don't let him hurt me…"

"On 3…"

"No!" One man shouted, knocking the captain's gun away. "You can't…"

BOOM!

The men cried out as the door shot from its hinges crushing the captain and the man that had tried to stop him.

In the entryway stood not a little girl, but a man. 50 years old, his brown hair flicked with gray streaks, his glassy eyes looked around him. He was dressed in a brown bomber jacket, the collar turned up and the white fleece edging speckled in dried blood. Before the men could act, he rushed forward, striking one in the gut. The soldier went flying back, a boom echoing in the hall.

"You should have listened to the captain." The man said, using the girl's voice.

"…fire!" One of the soldiers finally screamed.

The man smirked, raising his hands and beginning…to snap.

Over and over.

SnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnapSnap

The bullets flew at him, only to slow as if caught in jelly, before finally falling at his feet.

"My turn." The man whispered in his normal voice, holding his hands out wide before bringing them together.

CLAP

The hall filled with screams.

&

"Show no mercy…he will show us none!" Terrence told the elite squad. Each one was an enhanced human, gifted with powers and selected for combat. They had been trained, each one atleast a Sigma Level, led by Omega Level Terrence.

"Bring it on." One woman said with a smirk. "I just watched this new Jackie Chan film…I can't wait to try out some new moves…"

BOOM

The elite guard shielded themselves as the wall to their right exploded, bits of metal and concrete raining on them. From the hole the man emerged, taking in the group, observing them with interest.

"Ramona…always so quick to make mistakes." The man said softly. "And here I thought I had taught you better."

The woman, Ramona, glared at him. "You should watch those types of comments…pot, black much?"

The man shrugged, looking over the group. "I see we have a couple of new faces…but we also have some old ones! Yin, Solomon…" A Chinese man and a large black man glared at him. "No hugs?"

"You'll find no support here, Joseph." Solomon said, his deep voice ringing through the halls.

Joseph nodded. "You know, you're right." He held up his fingers, snapping them once. The elite guard went flying, tumbling about and falling to the ground. Joseph was on them in a second, grabbing Ramona and hauling her up. "You know…I would offer you a chance to join me…" he held her tight as she struggled to get free. "But we both know that you would never leave your precious company…" He stroked her hair. "Shhh…shhh…I always did like you…of all the ones I trained…of all the ones that I ever commanded back in the day…you were the most feisty of the guard…so I will make this quick." Grabbing a her chin, he turned her so she was looking at him. "How about a kiss goodbye?" He smashed his lips to his, forcing her mouth open. Pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth, he brought it down fast….

SNAP

Terrence turned his head in disgust, Yin screaming in horror. Solomon grit his teeth as bits of Ramona's brain struck his cheek.

Joseph opened his eyes, watching the blood spurt from Ramona's now headless body. He dropped the corpse, looking over those in attendance. "So…my former students…who's next to die?"


	33. Snap part 2

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 32

Snap Part 2

_Since its inception, The Company has trained men and women to fight those with powers. There were two well known groups: The Agents, tasked with bringing in rouges; And the Elite Guard, tasked with facing down the most deadly of fighters._

_In its history, only one Elite Guard has ever abandoned their post: Joseph, the trainer of the guards. Betraying The Company, Joseph went rogue, hunting down the very men and women he once taught…_

&

Terrence had seen combat before.

He had been in battles, fought against armies and madmen, felt blood on his hands and bones crack under his fingers. He'd killed before, and never once batted an eye.

But this…he'd never experienced this.

Yin was the first to attack, always the more emotional of the Elite Guard, a fiery temper that was all the more ironic considering he had the power to freeze things. Ice was his domain, controlling it and creating it at will. He wasn't an Omega yet, but he was close, only a few more years needed to master the skill.

Yin was the younger of the two remaining guard members that had actually trained with Joseph. 34, but seemingly younger, he had always worn his heart on his sleeve, complaining when he was tired and laughing at the worst times. Still, Joseph had liked him, and had never punished him to harshly.

SNAP

Yin screamed as the ice stalagmite he had been tried to impale Joseph with shattered, their sharp edges cutting into his skin. Joseph lunged at him, taking him to the ground and punching him several times over. Each time one of the others tried to get near him, Joseph would snap his fingers, sending a sonic boom that would thrust them away once more.

"Take him out!" Terrence roared, struggling to pull himself up. One of the newer members, Walter, pulled out his gun and began to fire at Joseph. The man fell, bullets driving into his body.

The hallway grew quiet.

"That wasn't so hard." Walter said with a laugh, taking a step forward.

BOOM

Walter's arms pinwheeled as the sonic boom from his foot hitting the steel caused the floor to give out. He struggled to stay stable, failing in the end and tumbled down the hole, his scream cut short by a hideous crack.

Joseph sat up, opening his jacket to reveal a bulletproof vest. "That jacket was a favorite of mine, Terrence. Still has her blood on it." He narrowed his eyes, holding out his fingers. "Would you like it if I ruined your stuff?" He turned towards a wall, clicking his tongue and sending a blast that rocked the compound. Terrence growled, charging up to attack him. "See, ya don't like it at all!" Joseph leapt up, sending his foot down, the soundwave from the action cracking the floor and toppling the group. "No, you wouldn't like it at all, would ya."

Below him, Joseph heard Walter moan.

"Oh, shut up." Joseph snapped, snapping his fingers at the hole. Blood shot back up at his, raining down upon the Elite Guard and their former commander. "See, was that so hard."

Terrence turned to the group as Joseph turned back to Yin, kicking the icemaker in the gut. "We need to silence him! Courtney, Solomon, show him what we are about."

Solomon nodded. The dark skinned man was a mountain of muscles, nearly as wide as he was tall. He took several steps forward, focused entirely of Joseph. The sound manipulator glared at him, holding his hands out wide.

CLAP

Solomon dug his hands into the wall as the sonic boom tore at his skin and clothing.

CLAP

Solomon grunted, bits of skin flaking off his body.

CLAP

He grit his teeth, forcing himself to move forward, providing cover for Courtney. The Aussie girl zeroed in on Joseph, opening her mouth and expelling a wad of green gunk. Joseph gagged as he was it, the slime hardening over his face and making it imosible to breath.

"Get his hands!" Terrence shouted, firing a nerve shot at Joseph to try and keep him down. The old man shook violently, struggling to clear his airways. He snapped his fingers, blasting some of the gunk away, only for Courtney to fire another shot that had his hands bound to his face. Terrence fired off another nerve blast, Joseph bucking hard. "Don't let him…" Joseph slammed into a steel beam that had been exposed during the battle, the bang echoing throughout te building.

Even with the goo over his face, Joseph managed a smile.

The sound thundered through the metal to all parts of the building.

"GET DOWN!" Terrence screamed as the building fell on top of them.

&

Yin was the first to awaken, which was ironic, considering he had been hurt the worse. He stared up at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle. Around him, the ruins of the The Company's Alaskan base lay twisted about.

Courtney groaned, heaving herself up, while Terrence worked on freeing Solomon. The large man was deathly still, a large piece of rebar sticking out of his skull.

"Help me yank this out." Terrence called out to Courney, the Aussie hurrying over. Yin dragged himself forward, cringing as the metal was torn away. Solomon's body laid still for a minute, before it began to twitch. "Jackknife."

Courtney handed one over, Terrence cutting into Solomon's chest. With a hiss, Solomon's body cracked in two, revealing a smaller, much skinnier Solomon.

"That sucked." The black man said, his voice a tone higher than before. He looked at his arms sadly. "50 years of work…gone."

"Atleast this time you are a bit bigger." Yin said with a smirk.

"Did we get him atleast?" Solomon said, looking down at the shell that had been his former shelf.

"No body means we didn't." Terrence said quietly. "Contact Angela Petrelli…let her know we have a new problem."

&

And now, an exclusive preview of Volume 3 of ELSEWHERE

(We see Carter sitting in an office, Ashleigh facing him)

Ashleigh: You've never faced the likes these people before.

(We see Lee and Galatea standing together, looking out over Boston)

Ashleigh: My son was merely misguided

(We see Merrick being killed by the 4 people in black)

Ashleigh: My brother was driven by conviction.

(We see a flash of Marie Delpine, followed by a Indian man in Britain and a large German man slowly walking towards Hank and Biddy.)

Ashleigh: But these people…they don't do this for power or glory or wealth….they just enjoy inflicting pain.

(We see various shots of characters being attacked by figures, including Lee and Galatea on the run from a Secret Service agent, Kelly and Tina hiding from soldiers, and Vally backing away from a sinister woman.)

Ashleigh: They're villains, Carter.

(The screen goes black.)

FOR EVERY HERO…

(We see Marshal and Linda making their way towards Primatech, horrified that part of the building has been destroyed.)

THERE LURKS IN THE WORLD…

(Linda pulls the broken body of Terrence from the wreckage)

AN OPPOSITE…

Terrence: He's coming…

Marshal: Who…who is coming?

(Terrence stares up, blood dripping from his eyes)

Terrence: Joseph.

(Marshal visibly freezes)

Terrence: Joseph is coming.

(We see A hooded figure looking down at the body of a person, the top of the person's skull lopped off. Joseph walks up to him, his bomber jacket coated in old blood)

Joseph: Hello…Mr. Sylar.

(Sylar turns, only to be struck by a sonic boom)

Joseph: Lets chat.

(Everything grow quiet as we see France shaken by an earthquake, the royal palace in Britian on high alert, government officals raiding a Boston Airport, and cops swarming Las Angles)

Joseph: This world...its gotten to use to things. The people go about their lives, and they never stop and think about the people that are suffering. Oh, they claim too (Joseph laughs) but they don't. Now...some people want to save this world...

(We see flashes of Claire, Carter, Peter, Madrid, Matt, Hank, Hiro, and Vally)

Joseph: Some want to destroy it

(We see flashes of Adam Monroe, Matt Parkman's father, the 7 Horns, and the convicts of Level 5)

Joseph: And still more...want to be in charge

(We see Merrick, Anthony, Nathan, and finally a bloody Sylar)

Joseph: But me...I'm a bit more simple. I want to rattle the world's cage...I want to see it burn. I want to show these people the world is not order...it is chaos. The world needs a villian, Mr. Sylar. (Joseph grabs his face) And you just ain't cutting it.

(We see Carter sitting at a table, stroking Vally's hair)

Carter: I never wanted this.

(Mrs. Bennet walks into frame, placing a hand on his shoulder)

Mrs. Bennet: No one does. Heroes aren't people that put on tights and capes.

(We see Lee and Nathan talking to one another, Lee handing a document to the elder Petrelli)

Mrs. Bennet: They don't set out to be heroes

(We see Tina and Kelly talking to Ando via a video conference, Hiro in the background)

Mrs. Bennet: They don't set out to change the world…or to save it.

(We see Madrid and Claire glaring at each other, both visibly angry)

Mrs. Bennet: They become heroes because the world needs them to be…they stand so the rest of us don't. They take on the burden so we can be at peace. I have seen many things, many evils and many heroic actions. And the question remains…

(We see Carter drawing his sword, the mysterious 4 people in black approaching)

Mrs. Bennet: Can you be the one they need?

(We see Joseph grab Madrid the same way he grabbed Ramona)

Joseph: Its all about sending a message, hero...now...how about a kiss?

(He smashes his lips to hers, preparing to fire off a sonic boom...)

ELSEWHERE  
Volume 3

VILLIANS

Coming September 22nd


	34. Carter and Madrid: The Wedding Album

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 34

Carter and Madrid: The Wedding Album

_One is a college student that never got the chance to graduate. He thought he wanted to be a reporter; he ended up a hero. In his short 22 years, he saved the world, died while doing it, then came back with a new purpose. _

_One is an actress best known for prancing around naked in the film "Army Chicks". The child of Hollywood royalty. In her short 26 years, she saved the world, died while doing it, and returned sronger._

_A love finally fullfilled._

^&^&^&^

(Rome- 17 A.D.)

Two citizens crossed each others passed that night. One a servant girl, the other a soldier. What they might have said to each other no one can know, as their meeting was but for a moment. But in that moment, Heaven held its breath…then let it go as the two went their separate ways, never to meet again.

^&^&^&^

(Spain-2008)

"Nervous?"

Carter glanced at Hank. "Never saw myself in this situation."

Lee, from where he stood, raised an eyebrow. "You never saw yourself getting married?"

"Never saw Hank Delpine being my best man."

Hank smacked Carter across the head, the young man laughing. "I can still kick your ass, Daniels."

"I love you too, Hank." Carter remarked, making a kissy face.

"Look at it this way, God-boy, atleast they are doing it in a church." Lee stated.

Hank nodded. "Yes…I'd always imagined you being married by a voodoo priestess."

"And what were you wearing when you said I do, Hank?" Hank moved to hit him again. "I see a strapless number…" Hank punched him in the shoulder. "Ease up…I'm going to get plenty of bruises on the Honeymoon!"

^&^&^&^

(Boston- 1777)

Two colonists passed each other as the tall ships prepared for their voyage. One a French noblewoman, come to the New World because her father wished to fight with the colonies against the hated English. The other a loyalist, forced to return home due to the death of his mother. The angels paused as the two stopped…then groaned at the two spat curses at one another.

^&^&^&^

(Spain-2008)

"You're wearing white?"

Madrid looked up from the mirror, watching Tina's reflection glower at her.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"White is reserved for the chasted." Tina commented.

Linda scoffed. "The comic-reading lesbian is arguing traditional values?"

Madrid smirked. "Who's to say I'm not a virgin?"

"I think your love baby is proof enough."

"HEY!" Vally squealed. "Not a baby!" She pouted, little legs kicking back and forth as she tried not to wrinkle her flowergirl dress.

"Test tube love CHILD." Madrid stated, Vally nodding happily in agreement.

"We've all heard you two going at it." Kelly stated as she helped Madrid curl her hair. "Sounds like raptors eating."

"Should I be offended?" Madrid asked Linda. The professor shrugged."

^&^&^&^

(Texas-1889)

Two settlers passed each other as the sun shone down upon them. One was a dashing criminal, a bank robber with a heart of gold. The other was the sheriff sent to capture her. The saints above stood still…only to close their eyes in frustration as the two of them opened fire, kill each other in a matter of moments.

^&^&^&^

"And if anyone has a reason for these two not to wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The small group within the church dared not breath, though it was hard not to laugh at Vally glaring at them, her eyes glowing pink as she silently warned them not to dare speak.

"Then, with the power vested with me, I pronounce you husband and wife…you may…"

Madrid grabbed Carter by his collar and slammed his lips to hers.

"…well then…may I present Mr. and Mrs. Carter Daniels."

The crowd burst into applause.

^&^&^&^

Two soldiers passed each other. One was a high ranking general, strict and by the book, always thinking about the mission.

The other had her top off.

"I tell you, Carter, that Madrid Alverez is hot!" Helena's brother Mick said, elbowing his nephew in the side. "Aren't ya glad I made this your birthday present?'

(Flint-2004)

Carter ignored the fact that he was seeing is first naked woman, focused instead on the Spanish actress trying to make the corny dialogue sound real.

"Yeah…I am Uncle Mick." He whispered.

^&^&^&^

Carter held Madrid close as the lights dimmed, the band they had hired warming up. "Hope you don't mind…I chose something a little different than the standard slow song for our first dance."

Madrid just smiled back as the song began. "Perfect."

_I met you before the fall of Rome  
And I begged you to let me take you home  
You were wrong, I was right  
You said "Goodbye"  
I said "Goodnight"  
_

_It's all been done,  
It's all been done,  
It's all been done before_

I knew you before the west was won  
And I heard you say the past was much more fun  
You go your way, I go mine  
But I'll see ya next time  


_It's all been done,  
It's all been done,  
It's all been done before._

If I put my fingers here  
And if I say "I love you, dear"  
And if I play the same three chords  
Will you just yawn and say  


_It's all been done,  
It's all been done,  
It's all been done before._

Alone and bored on a thirtieth century night  
Will I see you on "The Price is Right"?  
Will I cry?  
Will I smile?  
As you run down aisle

It's all been done,  
It's all been done,  
It's all been done before

"Your parents are taking Vally, right?"

Carter nodded.

The new Mrs. Carter Daniels leaned forward, biting on her husband's ear. "Then why the hell are we still here?"

Carter grinned as he scooped her up, ignoring the surprised gasps as he went into his glowing Metatron form, superspeeding out of the hall to the cheers and whoops of his fiends and family.__

It's all been done,  
It's all been done,  
It's all been done

It's all been done,  
It's all been done,  
It's all been done before

^&^&^&^

And in Heaven, all let out a sigh of relief.


	35. A Death in the Family

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 35

A Death in the Family

_Medideth Gordon was never going to win mother of the year. Her first child she gave away to a priest, her second lost to her by the Company. Upon her first meeting with each, one she used to gain money, the other suffered a near mental breakdown._

_But Merideth is gone now. And it is up to her daughter to put her to rest._

^&^&^&^

(Los Angles)

"Claire…the minister wants to begin."

Claire frowned, looking around the small, nearly empty church. Other than a couple homeless people that were using the pews as a place to rest, and a few members of the congregation that had come out of respect, no one else had shown up.

"Can't we…can't we wait a few minutes?" Claire asked weakly, looking up at her mother.

"Honey…I think this is all that is going to show up." Sandra Bennet said softly.

"Just a few more minutes…please?"

"Why not hours?" Lyle asked. "Not like there's an actual body in there rotting away."

Noah glared at his son. "Watch your mother."

"I have to agree with the boy…" A voice said calmly. The Bennet family turned to watch the new arrival enter. "And don't even try that glare on me, Bennet."

Claire stood still, bottom lip quivering as she took in the sight of the new arrival, decked out in a full black suit, shirt and tie, his brown hair swept back and his eyes solomn.

"Carter…" Claire questioned, for the first time gazing upon her brother in the flesh.

Carter smiled weakly. "I didn't envision this as our first meeting."

In an instant, the older of Meredith Gordon's children found himself with his arms full of weeping cheerleader.

Claire noticed several things as she clung to her older brother like a life line. First was just his size. She knew they didn't share fathers, and she could only assume that Carter had gotten his height from his father side. He dwarfed her, making her feel like a child as he wrapped strong arms around him.

The second thing she noticed was the energy that seemed to crackle about his body. Even now, calm and steady, she could almost feel his whammy flames brushing against her skin.

The third was just the rightness of the moment. She had never met him, never talked to him, but it felt so perfect letting him hold her the way only an older brother could, with protection and love wrapped up together.

Once she had settled herself, she noticed two other people standing in the doorway. From her mother's description, she knew the attractive female was Madrid, Carter's wife, and the little girl was their daughter Vally, Claire's niece.

'God…I'm an aunt.' She thought as she managed a shakey smile, staring up at Carter. Her brother smiled gently, running the back of his hand along her cheek.

"I think the minister is about to begin." Madrid said softly.

^&^&^&^

Claire took a deep breath as she returned to her seat. She had just given a speech about her mother, about how she had died a hero, how she had helped her. Now, the minister was turning to Carter, someone having altered him to the man's relation to the decease.

Carter walked up to the pulpit, letting out several breaths. Sandra and Madrid both waited, wondering what Carter would say.

"I never knew my birth mother." Carter began softly, closing his eyes. "I wondered about her…wondered who she was, what she did…how she could give her child up." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I wondered if she had ever loved me…or if she had viewed me as some sort of mistake.

"And the sad, funny thing is…I still wonder.

"You see, I did get to finally meet my birth mother a few weeks ago. And…when I should have asked her all those questions…I only found myself angry…upset with her. Because I didn't see someone that could give me answers. I saw this chain smoking, cocky woman…and I just wanted to blame her for everything. For every scar, every trauma…for my years of therapy bills.

"I didn't love my birth mother. I didn't even know her. But…but I never hated her…never wished this upon her. Because I think I have my answers, even if she never gave them to me. She was Merideth Gordon, a scared teenager, trying to figure out what she could do…and she did love me, even if she didn't realize it…because she, through her actions…brought me the parents that I deserved.

"I never knew my birth mother…I don't know if I would want to…but I want to thank her…thank her for giving me life…and giving me the family I needed."

^&^&^&^

"Are you ok?"

Carter turned, glancing over at Claire. "Yeah...sorry about unloading on the bio mom like that."

Claire nodded. "I understand." She joined Carter where he stood in the doorway, watching as Vally played on the swing set outside of the church. "So...you're a dad..."

Carter nodded. "Freaky, ain't it?"

"You enjoy it?"

"Every day." Carter frowned. "I want her to have better...to have the family I waited so long to have." Vally waved at him. "I want to be the parent she deserves."

Claire wrapped an arm around his waist." "You'll do fine...I believe in you."

"Thanks Claire."


	36. Who Is Malcolm Grant Part 1

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 36

Who is Malcolm Grant?

Part 1

_In the future, he would be the man that would save the lives of Vally, Derek, Sarah and Gabriel. By his hand, he crafted the master plan to go back to the past and save their present. _

_But before all that, Malcolm Grant was a 26 year old…that found his life suddenly destroyed._

^&^&^&^

(London-October 1st, 2006)

"Whoa horsey, whoa!"

Malcolm laughed, neighing as he skidded to a stop, Eleanor Mardest giggling as he set her down. He spun around nuzzling her neck as she ran her fingers through his shoulder length black hair.

"Good boy…you deserve a sugar cube." The beauty said as Malcolm leaned up, nibbling on her earlobe. "Stop that…we're in public."

"Screw'em." Malcolm said. "No one I care about more than you, luv."

Eleanor lifted his face up, stealing a kiss. "Good to here." She glanced up. "I think its gonna start soon…I'm going to buy some glasses for us…be right back."

"Hurry back, Ellie." Malcolm said softly, watching her run off the find a vendor. He pulled out the small ring box from his pocket, looking over the diamond that lay within. "Hurry back."

He had planned it out for months now, as soon as he had heard about this solar eclipse. How, on this special event, a world wide event, he would ask the woman he loved to marry him. It was symbolic, and he prayed she got it, that the moment the sun left the world he didn't care, because he had her, a stronger light than any sun, any star.

He practically vibrated as he waited for Ellie to return, feeling the sun slowly disappear. Luck seemed to be on his side, for even the normally cloudy English sky had decided to clear up to offer a perfect view of the eclipse. There was a crisp autumn breeze that made him glad he had worn his cord blazer, but even that only served to make the day better, not worse.

Malcolm glanced up, knowing he shouldn't but not able to stop himself from seeing what was happening in the sun. Blinking his eyes, he rubbed them hard, trying to get the dots from appearing. Eyelids flickering, he stared out at the park, startled to find his vision had not improved.

Instead, everywhere he looked there were lines…glowing, thin trails of string, from every object and every person. Some where thick, being eaten away as people walked along them. Others were thin, nearly impossible to see, linking them to other objects all around him and beyond. He looked at his hands, startled to see lines seemed to be running from him, too.

"What the bloody hell?" He whispered, focusing on one thin line that ran from an old woman. Maybe, if he focused on one, he could clear his vision…

Malcolm's head snapped back as he was assaulted by a vision. He watched in horror as the woman let out a scream, the ground trembled slightly, and crowds began to gather…

Shaking his head, Malcolm's heart stopped as one of the older trees in the park began to crack at the base of its trunk.

The line between the woman and the tree, the one he had stared at, grew 100x in size.

"NO!" He bellowed, rushing forward. A sliver of a line he hadn't noticed, running from him to the other woman, also grew in size, while the once thick line that had gone from the ring in his pocket to a rapidly approaching Ellie all but faded from sight.

The old woman barely had time to realize he was at her side before he shoved her aside, sending her to the ground. She let out a yelp, only to be silenced as the tree fell upon Malcolm, right where she had been standing.

"MALCOLM!" Ellie screamed, glasses forgotten as she ran to his side, hand covering her mouth as she saw the devestation caused by the accident. "Someone get help!" She screamed, several businessmen rushing forward to try and lift the tree. "Malcolm, hold on…hold on baby…"

Malcolm reached out a weak hand, placing the ring box in her hand, the line between them flickering between thick and thin. Lines began to swarm his vision, making it impossible to see.

"Love…you…need…you…" He managed to whispered, her screaming her own love for him the last thing he heard before the darkness overtook him.

^&^&^&^

And now, the exclusive trailer for Mr. Chaos' newest limited series, to run along side Elsewhere

(We see flashes of the casts of Heroes and Elsewhere)

For 3 years, they have fought in the shadows

(We see Peter taking his swan dive in the first episode, and Carter's hands erupting into flames)

They have worked to discover their powers

(We see Madrid creating a room full of pillows and Claire jumping from the crane)

Now, Mr. Chaos, creator of Elsewhere, The Greatest Story Finally Told, and GX Hunters…

(We pull back from the Earth)

Shares his vision of a new world

(We see Murray Parkman sitting alone in his apartment. The door flies open, and a stranger in a black hoodie enters.)

Murray: Who the hell are…

(Murray grabs his head in pain)

Figure: Retribution.

(We cut to a funeral home. Peter and Nathan stand together with Gabriel Gray)

Gabriel: One of us died tonight…I want to know why.

Nathan: He gouged out his eyes…ripped out his tongue…

(Arthur Petrelli enters)

Arthur: No Nathan…Murray did that to himself.

Peter: Who did this…that Humanity First group?

(We see Mohinder and his father Chandra leading an anti-super rally, shouting hate speech)

Gabriel: Or someone decided to finish the job they started. (He glares at Arthur)

Arthur: No one knows of our past…

(We see Arthur, Murray, Angela, Merrick Delpine, Daniel Linderman, Vic Daniels and others all dressed like classic superheroes)

Arthur: We gave up being heroes a long time ago.

Peter: It seems like someone wants you to start up again.

(We cut the hooded man holding a knife to Doyle's throat)

Figure: You were given these abilities, and you squander them, using them not to save the world but to better your own lot. No more…I am Azrael…I am death.

(Nathan, Meredith and Claire are seated at a table)

Claire: Maybe Azrael is right!

Nathan: We don't use our powers, Claire.

Claire: If we did, my brother would be here.

(We see young Claire screaming as a younger Carter stares out the window of a burning house, trying to free himself.)

A world that knows of superpowers

(We see Daniel Linderman standing with Madrid Alverez and Tina Linderman)

A world abandoned by its heroes

(We see Hiro watch a man get mugged and walk away)

A world…that is not our own

(We see Azrael looking over photos of the cast of Heroes and Elsewhere)

Azrael: The choice is simple…stand with me…or die.

**HEROES: THE PATH LESS TRAVELED**

**Coming Soon**


	37. Who Is Malcolm Grant Part 2

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 37

Who is Malcolm Grant?

Part 2

_Malcolm Grant was just a normal 26 year old, working for small company, getting ready to ask the woman he loved to marry him, and dreaming of a bright future._

_But then the eclipse happened. And suddenly, Malcolm could see things. He could see the strings of probability that tied everyone to everything. He could see the chaos, and it cost him everythin._

^&^&^&^

(London-October 25th, 2006)

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGG!"

"HOLD HIM DOWN!"

Malcolm thrashed violently, teeth bared and limbs straining against the heavy leather straps that were currently keeping him secured to the hospital bed. The gown they forced him to wear was soaked with sweat as he struggled, roaring out in protest as orderlies threw themselves on top of him. His once long hair had been shaved off, leaving him nearly bald, several surgical scars from where the doctors had patched his skull back up running along the back of his head. His eyes were wild as he roared and screaming, struggling to free himself.

If he had been rational, he could have used his power to see that such actions would only result in them restraining him further. But Malcolm wasn't in his right mind, not at this moment.

Not when they had tied him down.

He didn't know why he had the phobia. Never been tied down himself. Only seen it in movies, and it was enough to freak him out. He'd had nightmares, terrible ones, of being strapped down and unable to move, unable to do anything. And now he awoke, nearly a month after he'd saved that woman, stuck in the nightmare.

And still…there were those damn threads.

One thickened instantly, his eyes narrowed as the world froze and he watched where it led. He only peered for a second, not finishing the journey before recklessly following it.

His struggles stilled but for a moment, the orderlies thinking he was calm, before he used all his strength to pull on the old leather strap that held his right wrist in place. It tore, and Malcolm lashed out, striking one orderly as he worked to remove the other strap.

A line suddenly thickened, nearly blocking out everything.

"NO!" He screamed as a nurse injected him with something. "NOOOO!" He bellowed, turning his head to the doorway…

…and saw his girl standing there, tears in her eyes.

"Ellie!"

Eleanor rushed in, only to be held back. "You're hurting him!"

"Ellie!" He screamed as the darkness overtook him. "El…Ell…ie…"

^&^&^&^

(November 4th, 2006)

For over a week, they had kept him sedated, running tests and trying to figure out the cause of his outbursts. If they weren't drugging him, he could calmly explain that he was going mad being strapped to the bed…and that he might be crazy, considering he saw glowing threads connecting people to each other.

They just thought he was nuts.

"Look who's awake."

Malcolm blinked, finally noticing the doctor that was hovering over him. White hair, a small beard, dressed in a lab coat…it had to be a doctor, or the Sanders guy from KFC was working at the hospital now.

Malcolm groaned. "Get…the catheter…out of me."

"Soon enough. My name is Doctor Limbago, the hospital asked me to look in on you, to see if you are suffering any trauma from your accident. It is common, with injuries like yours, for there to be some mental problems.

'And how.' Malcolm thought, watching the lines shimmer.

"I believe that the best course of action would be for you to come with me to my private clinic, should you have such problems…"

As he droned on, Malcolm knew something wasn't right. The lines all around him were reacting funny, and even with his short time seeing them, he knew they were warning him about something.

"And it is top of the line…"

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. "Where are your lines?"

"…what?"

Malcolm glowered. "The lines…everything has them…except you. You don't have a single one." His eyes slid to his right, noticing one dark, thick line running from his head out the window. He focused on it. "Get out of my head, Murray."

Outside the hospital, Murray Parkman nearly jumped 5 feet.

"I don't know what you're…" Limbago said.

"You're not real!" Malcolm snarled, tugging on his restraints. Several nurses rushed him, getting out a sedative.

Lines darted from Murray to the nurse.

"He is clearly insane…he must be brought to my clinic at Pinehearst immediately.

"He's not real!" Malcolm screamed. "Murray Parkman! He's doing this! Get away from me you bloody bints! You don't understand, it's in your head!" Malcolm screamed. "I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy! I'm not CRAZY!"

^&^&^&^

Author's Note:


	38. Who is Malcolm Grant Part 3

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 37

Who is Malcolm Grant?

Part 3

_Malcolm Grant isn't crazy. _

_He just sees glowing lines, that tell him what could happen. He is the master of chaos, untrained but growing stronger. And now, he is the prisoner of Pinehearst, locked away by a man that should be dead, to help him make an army of superheroes._

_Malcolm Grant isn't crazy._

^&^&^&^

(Pinehearst-March 18th, 2007)

Maury Parkman approached Arthur Petrelli's stately bed, looking down at the prone form of his employer. Though to the rest of the world it would appear that Arthur was completely crippled, he was anything but. Arthur held the power to destroy worlds, and soon he would return to the man he once was, and take his vengeance against those that dared to have put him there.

"You wished to see me, sir?"

Arthur Petrelli stared at him.

"Yes…we have been observing him for 4 months…we are sure of the diagnosis."

Arthur blinked.

"…I can not access his mind…its not wall, like you and your wife has set up…I could make a hole if it was. Its like…undergrowth. Millions upon millions of threads and cords, blocking my way…" He paused, reading Arthur's thoughts. "No, it can't be deliberate…who would do that to themselves?"

Arthur stared at him for several seconds.

"Yes…I do believe he is still of some use to us. He can communicate, he can answer questions…if we proceed carefully, I believe his condition will actually make him a better asset than if he were in his right mind. He is naïve…he'll take orders. We just need to do it correctly."

Arthur closed his eyes.

"Yes…yes sir…we'll take you to him right now."

^&^&^&^

It was a small cell.

7 feet by 7. Barely enough room for a bed and the small corner that served as a shower; though one could only tell it was a shower by the small drain in the floor and the hole in the ceiling where luke warm water would fall.

Not like Malcolm enjoyed showers. It took the guards working in pairs to get him to stand and bath.

Otherwise, he merely lay in his bed, staring off into space and mumbling, lost in the jumble that was his shattered mind.

Behind the heavy glass that formed one of the walls, Arthur Petrelli watched on as Maury entered the cell with several guards, though only for show. Malcolm might as well be a piece of furniture.

A piece of furniture that held the potential to be the world's most powerful seer.

"Malcolm…this Arthur Petrelli."

The British man blinked. "Petrelli…family of strength…of power…liars…all liars…"

Maury glanced over at Arthur, who narrowed his eyes.

"Malcolm…I am going to let Arthur speak directly too you…can you manage?"

"Can the father manage when the son beats him?" Malcolm asked, tilting his head. "Aid from others, from Petrelli, saved you." His head twitched. "Never touch Matt's girls."

Maury wasn't disturbed by the comments. Malcolm had warned him of this before, when he had been working for Adam, seeing if the other founder would work for Arthur. It had only been Malcolm's warning that had allowed him to prepare for his loss, and give Arthur an in to help him escape the trap Matt had created.

"Yes…but this isn't about me…this is about you. You gonna be able to handle Petrelli…"

Malcolm's head snapped eyes, his eyes filled with fire. "I'm stronger than you think." Instantly his was back to his lost state, mumbling about shots heard round the world.

'Malcolm.'

Malcolm's head snapped up. "Petrelli."

Arthur stared at him. 'Malcolm, I need your help…I apologize for the conditions you have faced, but we needed to do it to protect you.'

"Protect me?" Malcolm giggled like a school girl. "Can't protect himself, can't protect his family. Petrellis kill Petrellis…father against son, wife against husband, brother against brother…"

'We all do what we convince ourselves is best…myself, Angela, Nathan…'

"Peter."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. 'Peter could never…'

"The scarred one…he shoots to kill. Older, not wiser…" Malcolm gave Arthur a dark, knowing smile. "**I'M **the bloody Lord of Chaos…not him."

'I need you to focus, Malcolm. I have waited long enough…I thought Adam could do the job, but he's gone mad. He doesn't understand what needed to be done. But…do you? Have you seen what I need to do?'

"A grand army." Malcolm whispered. "An army of God…led by his voice." He blinked. "Why the bloody hell do some many people eat waffles?"

Arthur's thoughts took on an amused tone. 'I'm not the voice of God, Malcolm, but whatever works for you. And I do enjoy waffles myself. But…you've seen the army…you've seen the good?'

Malcolm frowned. "Bloody stupid Guy Ritche…Madonna ain't British…"

'Malcolm, I don't have time for games. Can you…'

"Adam still serves a purpose."

Arthur blinked. 'He failed…he wants to destroy all of humanity…'

"No…no." Malcolm looked at Arthur's broken body. "Not a leader, but as fodder." He cracked his neck, twitching. "Something changed the balance…the virus that should have come is caught. Maya's a useless chit now, her purpose fluttered away." Malcolm held up his hands, making them flap like bird's wings. "A few days, give it time…Adam falls, placed where dead men go. But the son of Nakamura finds him again…then you find him, and tapping dancing you go."

Arthur sent pleased emotions to Malcolm. 'Good…good…'

"Another you need…the dark one. Sylar. Your Angel lies, makes him a Petrelli…but he isn't, oh no…" Malcolm's voice grew stronger. "Lie…be the father he lacks…and he will give you _everything_ you deserve." Malcolm paused, whimpering suddenly. "I want to see the ocean…I hate the concrete…sodding concrete…I hate it…" He burrowed under the covers of the bed, and would say no more.

Arthur turned his mind to Maury. 'You heard him…keep an eye out for Adam, and keep track of Sylar…he is going to be the one that insures my army comes to pass.' He turned his eyes to Malcolm. 'I want him moved to my Florida estate…maybe the fresh air will make hima bit easier to understand.'

"Yes sir." Maury replied.

^&^&^&^

If either of the men had taken a moment to look into Malcolm's mind at that very second, they would have witnessed the cords that had wrapped themselves around the british man's brain untangle. And behind them, seated in a recliner, the true, sane mind of Malcolm grant studied the threads, as he had spent the last 4 months, subtly tweaking the fabric of reality and probability, making the chaos do his bidding.

Smirking, he thought up a glance of wine, remembering the taste as if he were really sipping it, and watched one thread as it showed him Sylar putting a bullet into Arthur's brain. He turned to another, Pineherst gone, while he was in Florida, safe and sound.

Malcolm had been telling the truth. He had seen a grand army, yes.

Only…it wasn't Arthur's.

"Cheers." He muttered, allowing the threads to wrap around his mind once more.


	39. Who Is Malcolm Grant Part 4

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 39

Who is Malcolm Grant?

Part 4

_He is a man that wanted a simple life, and found something more. He is a man that has been tortured and beaten, but never broken. He is the one that has been pulling the strings, twisting probablity until the imposible is real._

_Who is Malcolm Grant?_

_Chaos_

_Chaos, bloody chaos_

^&^&^&^

(Florida- 2 weeks after the Death of Arthur Petrelli)

"The son has become the father."

Nathan Petrelli stared, unnerved by the calmness that radiated from the man before him. The man's hair was still growing back, having been shaved over and over by Arthur's scientists so they could conduct their tests. He was dressed in a pair of silk pajamas that Nathan recognized had belonged to his father, the man playing with a rubik cube.

He had read his father's files. Malcolm Grant, acorrding to his father, had the ability to see outcomes…to see all possibilities and tell how to make even the most liekly come about.

His father had then written about Chaos Theory, the idea that small events reflected larger events and vica versa. And within Chaos Theory was the Butterfly Effect: Change one of those small events, and you change everything.

Malcolm Grant was a walking Butterfly Effect, the Lord of Chaos.

He was also suppose to be crazy.

"I hope you don't mind if I drop the chrade, Nathan." Malcolm said, his refined British accent cutting through Nathan's musings. "I haven't had to pretend to be mad for several weeks, and I would prefer not playing that game again." He set aside the finished Rubiks Cube and motioned towards a chair. "Besides…and please take no offense to this…I think you smarter than your father, and less likely to do something stupid."

Nathan moved towards the chair, watching Malcolm carefully as the Englishman poured them each a cup of tea. Malcom grimaced slightly as he took a sip. "You bloody Americans…the finest tea I can get delievered in the states and it still tastes like swill. I'd take some of the French shit at this point."

'Its not that bad…' Nathan thought before setting his cup down. "Mr. Grant…"

Malcolm grinned. "Ah, I knew I was wise to trust you." He nodded politely. "A man with manners…I have been called my casual name much too often by strangers…thank you Mr. Petrelli."

"Uh…you're welcome." Nathan said, thrown by the way the conversation was going. He had come here expecting the ramblings of a madman…not the cultured discussion of British tea. "I…have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

Malcolm nodded. "But of course…you will allow me to ask my own afterwards, will you not?"

Ntahn nodded, uneasy. "Sure." He paused, gathering up his courage to ask the question he needed to know the answer to. "Did you kill my father?"

Malcolm considered him for a moment. "In what way?"

"What do you mean?"

Malcolm shrugged. "Did I pull the trigger? No, that was Peter. Did I put the bullet in his brain? Nope, Sylar. Did I convince Arthur to turn to Sylar, thus setting up his death…" Malcolm smiled slightly. "Yes'um. Which, I guess, means I did kill him, in my own sly way."

"Why?" Nathan asked, trying to stomp down on his anger.

Malcolm looked Nathan straight on. "The truth? He was wrong. I'd seen the path we were headed down, and it only led to death."

"Peter said the same thing." Nathan said stubornly.

"And Peter was right. The world would have ended in 7 years. You became President, part of California is nuked, you become bloody Emperor Palpatine with your grand army of the republic. 2 years later, your forces attack The Voice of God, he goes sky high, causing every person with powers to lose their minds and activate them at once, ripping the world into itty bitty pieces." He shrugged. "Not the path I wanted, mind you. So, I nudged the world onto the best path I could find…your father had to die for it to happen, though."

Considering all Malcolm had said, Nathan finally leaned back. He had felt too his father was going about things wrong, especially after witnessing the horrors in Hati. He now knew that for the world to be saved…people with abilities needed to be locked away.

"Now…can I ask a question, Mr. Petrelli?"

Nathan waved his hand. "Ask away."

"How many pieces?"

Nathan's brow scrunched up. "Pieces?"

"Of silver." Malcolm said, setting down his tea. "I would imagine 30 pieces…afteral, that is the standard payment for betrayal, isn't it…Judas?"

Nathan narrowed his eyes, leanign forward. "You know."

"That you are going to capture all those with powers? That you plan to meet with the President, lie to his face and claim that they are all degenerates, and get the US to do your dirty work? That you are going to sacrifice your brother, your daughter…all to your twisted view of justice? That you are going to conveniently forget to say you are one of the superpowered beings…no doubt because you believe yourself better? That you came here only to try and get me to give your heart peace, then turn me over to your guards? Of course, Nathan. Of course I saw it coming. But I didn't need my powers to see you making this play; this is Nathan Petrelli Logic 101."

"What are you talking about?" nathan demanded.

"All your life, people said you were the strong one, the leader. But that is a lie, Mr. Petrelli. You, good sir, are a follower. A good little tin soldier, marching forth for puppies and kittens and Manchester United. Your mother and father do something and you just naturally keep going with it. Da's a lawyer, and look at you, passing your bar exam. Mum wants to nuke all of New York, and you happily present Peter on a silver plater. Problem was, enough of the family was against it…and you sway with popular opinion, like a good little politician. Like the members of bloody Parliament, you are. And then, when dear ol' da wants to make an army, you suddenly are all for it."

Nathan grit his teeth. "You don't know what you are talking about. If you saw what I saw…"

"More justification, Mr. Petrelli?" Malcolm asked. "Are we forgetting who your father employed? Knox? Flint? Murderers, Mr. Petrelli, murderers. Maury Parkman was one too."

"That's why I am doing what I doing now!" Nathan shouted. "I realized I was wrong, that my father was wrong! I see that you can't rely upon superpowers to save the world. This isn't a comic, and I'm not Superman!"

Malcolm burst into laughter.

"Of course not, you daft Yankee! Superman had values! Superman isn't a weak willed coward that happily turns his friends and family over to torture!" He struggled to stop his laughter. "And the best part of all this is, you are doing it again! You are just like your parents."

"I'm nothing like them."

"Level Five, Mr. Petrelli." Malcolm said coldly. "I had a lot of time to read all of your father's files…I know more about the Company, about your family, than you do. And you know what your mother and father did way back when? They locked up the most dangerous of them…for the good of mankind. Forgetting that they themselves could be just as dangerous."

"I can only fly…not that dangerous." Nathan stated, frustrated.

Malcolm leaned forward. "And when you decide to drop grenades on a city from a mile up?"

"I would never…"

" You don't know what I can do, yet you condeem me. Why should I be any different." Malcolm leaned back in his chair. "You are a tin soldier, Nathan. All march, no brain. Your brother Peter? He is the leader…he is the one that will end up helping shape the world that is to come. He goes against what you all want and is better for it. He is the strong one…and you know that, don't you?"

Nathan stood up. "I think we are done here, Malcolm."

"No longer polite, I see." Malcolm said, standing up. "Call them in, I won't struggle." He held out his wrists. "But Nathan…I want to tell you four things…remember them well."

"No more talk." Nathan said.

"Number 1: I am the Lord of Bloody Chaos…you can't outsmart me, so don't try." The guards Nathan had hired marched it, restraining Malcolm with heavy chains. "Number 2: No system, no plan, is perfect; they all break, and if you don't plan for it, you fail." One guard roughly pushed Malcolm forward. "Number 3: You said once you were going to be an angel? Well, God has sent his servants to Earth…the Voice, the Hand, and the Will of God will soon be upon you." As Malcolm was shoved out the door, he called out his final comment. "Number 4: There are 9 Rings in Hell, and the worst is reserved for traitors. Say hello to Brutus for me!"

Nathan would later lie to himself when he said he wasn't shaking because of Malcolm's words.

^&^&^&^

And now, the exclusive promo for Elsewhere: Volume Four

(We see Carter Daniels walking down a dark street, his duster billowing behind him.)

Malcolm Grant (voiceover): You have always had a hard time finding your place in the world.

(Carter pauses, hearing something in the distance)

Malcolm Grant (voiceover): Too many times, you found yourself passed over, declared second best.

(Carter pulls out his sword)

Malcolm Grant (voiceover): But I have seen what must be…

(Behind Carter we see a wanted poster with his face on it)

Malcolm Grant (voiceover): And your name will live on forever.

(Carter goes into his Metatron form and superspeeds away. The screen cuts to Madrid Daniels looking at a photo album)

Malcolm Grant (voiceover): You have lost too many people in this life.

(Madrid touches a photo of her parents)

Malcolm Grant (voiceover): The question before you is…

(Madrid turns to a photo of her and Carter holding Vally, smiling happily)

Malcolm Grant (voiceover):…what will you do to protect your own?

(Madrid sets the book down and pulls out a gun. We see Cater holding Nathan up by the throat.)

Carter: Where are they, Petrelli? WHERE ARE THEY!?!

Nathan: I did what I needed to do!

Carter: And I will do the same!

(Carter punches Nathan hard, his face twisted in fury as he begins to brutally kick Nathan. We cut to Marie holding out her hands, Joseph clutching his head in pain. The scene shifts to Valencia and Gabriel superspeeding across a city, then to Hank violently beating people up in a club)

Carter Daniels (voiceover): Did you really believe there wouldn't be retaliation?

(We see a building blow up behind Lee, Tina and Kelly firing at some men, Carter throwing Nathan into a wall, and Madrid leading a group of hundreds of super powered people towards the Swiss Alps.)

Carter Daniels (voiceover): Did you really imagine we would go quietly?

(We see Marie, Joseph, Lorenzo, and Gabriella standing together. We cut to Helena and Vic working at a computer, then Renee and Charlie attacking several of Marie's men.)

Carter Daniels (voiceover): Did you plan on us surrendering easily?

(We see Malcolm Grant in a orange jumpsuit with other heroes, all strapped down in chairs. The plane begins to buck, and Malcolm snaps free of his restraints, running towards a door…)

Carter Daniels (voiceover): **Did you think we would not fight back?!?**

(…Malcolm leaps out of the door, the camera revealing that he was inside the plane holding all of the heroes Nathan had captured. Malcolm hurtles through the sky as the plane begins to crash)

ELSEWHERE

VOLUME 4

FUGITIVES

Feb. 2nd, 2009

"Spread The Word…The Resistance Begins"


	40. Emerald Fire Part 1

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 40

Emerald Fire

Rebirth

Part 1

_The story of Carter Daniels is well known. How he gained his powers, his journey to Philidelphia, his battle with Lee Malion's paper clones, his death, and his rebirth as The Voice of God._

_But in another world, this was not the case. For in this world, where a slain couple's son becomes the night, a doomed planet's last children stand for truth, justice and the American way, and where the myths of old never died, Carter Daniels, in that mint, would find a new destiny._

_And the universe's greatest weapon would find him._

^&^&^&^

"fearfearfearfearfearfearfear!" Carter shot off rapidly, sending off several blast that took out 30 of the clones. He rolled onto his stomach, crying out as his broken ribs protested. Rising to his feet, he wobbled and weaved before he managed to fight off the darkness that threatened to overtake him.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the clones as he grit his teeth. "You want to get through? No on my watch…" He coughed, blood coating his face as he cradled his stomach. "…I still…have one last trick…" His body shook as his eyes began to glow silver. "All this time…I have had to watch what I say. You know what its like, to live in a world where one misspoken word can kill someone? I thought these powers would take away my inability to speak…but they only gave me a new problem." The clones stared at him as Carter ranted. "But all this time, I feel this…bubble, in the pit of my stomach. And it just keeps getting bigger, and bigger…and when I use my power, when I make people feel what I want them to feel, it shrinks for a moment, just a moment." He opened his hand, energy dancing along his fingers. "But I've always held back, for safety. But you idiots…you can take what I have. So, let's take my finger out of the dike, and see just how much water is behind the dam…" he turned his eyes skyward as he held out both his hands, the manipulation power coming forth. **"PANIC!"**

The blast was stronger then what he expected, Carter's body going ramrod stiff as his arms jackknifed straight. He looked like he had been crucified, hands glowing silver as all around him the screams of the clones filled the air. Carter pressed on, forcing the blast to continue, tapping deeper and deeper into his power. He could feel it, the bubble, and he brought it forth to the surface. His face was red, eyes clenched as he screamed the energy filling the room and out, venturing through the building. He trembled, digging deeper…

Carter's eyes snapped open.

"Oh God …" he managed to whisper, before his head was thrown back, the manipulating power firing out of his mouth and eyes, straight into the ceiling. His screams grew silent as his entire body glowing red save for his eyes and mouth and hands, which remained silver. The roof could not take the assault, and the energy managed to shatter it as it sought hosts to infect.

The dam had broken at last, and Carter Daniel's power had been fully unleashed.

^&^&^&^

(Outside of Coast City, California)

"Hold the line!" Hal Jordan shouted to those around him, firing off a blast of emerald energy. Before him lay his target, the Guardian of the Universe known as Ganthet. Only Ganthet was not himself. He had been invaded by Parallax, a yellow entity that was the living embodiment of fear, a creature that desired nothing more than to take over others and use them to spread fear.

Hal Jordan knew this creature well.

He had lived with it inside of him for too many years.

Parallax had forced him to destroy so many people he had called friend, twisted him into a monster that had tried to undo reality. Even after he had died and selected to serve as The Spectre, God's Vengeance of Earth, Parallax had remained, filling him with fear and making him insane.

But now…now he was free.

He was alive again, he was sane again, and he was going to be a hero again.

And Parallax was going to face the music.

The others forces their attacks to continue.

Kyle Rayner and John Stewart stood together, holding the beast at bay. Kilawog, the alien that had trained many of them there, let out a snort as he forced himself forward.

Guy Gardner, always seen as #2, shouted out, "Th-that all ya got, Parallax?"

Hal Jordan focused as he felt everything click into place. "Enjoy the ride home pal. I did."

^&^&^&^

(The Planet Oa, Home of the Guardians of the Universe)

The small, blue skinned men and women, looking more like elves than the powerful immortals they were, stared up at the power battery.

"Brothers and sisters, it is…"

The battery flashed.

The guardians paused.

^&^&^&^

Carter was in agony.

It felt as if his soul were being ripped to shreds, reduced to ashes, then glued together so the process could be repeated. His skin felt like it was melting off, his eyes burned, his throat roar, his ribs screamed in protest. He could no longer feel the blood that poured from his broken nose down his face, or the blood that was now coming from his ears and mouth. His spine was to its breaking point, the manipulating energy forcing him to bend back farther and farther.

All he could feel was pain.

And then…a light in the darkness.

^&^&^&^

Batman wanted answers. He always wanted answers. But Hal Jordan wasn't in the mood to give them, not just yet. At the moment, all he wanted to do was rest.

Ironic…it took not being dead in order for him to find a moment to rest.

"Hal…" Superman began, only for the emerald hero to fall to his knees, clutching the hand upon which his ring was worn.

{Protocol 0.0 Activated}

John Stewart was at his side, trying to help Hal up as he cried out in pain.

"Hal…Hal…"

"Get ready!" Guy called out. "Parallax might be trying for a comeback!"

But this was not the case.

Instead, Hal Jordan's ring duplicated itself, the second ring hovering but for a moment before it rocketed East.

Kyle frowned. "What…what was that?"

"I don't know…" Hal said sternly, standing up. "But we need to find out."

^&^&^&^

Hank, Helena, Linda and Kelly watched in horror as Cater's whammy energy tore through the roof of the US Mint, forcing them to stand away lest they be hit.

"We have to do something!" Kelly cried out.

"We have to hope Carter can stop this!" Hank snapped back. "We can't do anything else…"

"What's that?" Linda shouted, pointing to the blast of energy that shot into the museum.

"i…I don't know." Helena whispered.

^&^&^&^

Carter screamed, driving his head forward with all his might. He could feel the muscles in his neck tear, the strain too much. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore then stopping what he had started. The clones were dead, the city was safe…all that remained was the clean up the final danger.

{Carter Daniels of Sector 2814.}

Carter force as he suddenly felt his flames contained, the whammy energy forced back inside him. He looked at his hands, finding them covered in green light.

Before him hovered an emerald ring.

{You have the ability to overcome great fear.}

The ring slid on his middle finger.

Carter screamed again as a costume took the place of his rip and torn clothing.

The green was hot…hotter than any flame he had ever felt. It covered his shoulders and his chest and his back; a large swash that barely covered his pecs, around his waist and groin then back up again. His feet burned as green boots appeared on his feet.

The black of the costume was ice cold, however. It covered his arms and legs, wrapping them tight and conforming to his muscles.

His hands were suddenly clothed in white as a white circle appeared on his chest.

His face was covered by a small green domino mask.

And then his duster, his ancestor's precious duster, was replicated, this one brand new and featuring a green symbol upon it, a circle with a line on the top and the bottom.

Then, the pain was gone, and Carter could only stare as he slowly arose from the ground, hovering in the air, green light mimicking his whammy flames as it flowed over his hands. He stared in shock at the ring as he slowly floated about the mint floor.

{Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps}

^&^&^&^

Author's Note; DC owns everything that isn't my original creation. Dialouge from Green lantern: Rebirth.

If this mini arc gets good enough reviews, I plan to repost it as its own story and continue it


	41. Legacy of Blood

Snapshots from Elsewhere

Chapter 47

Legacy of Blood

Valencia Daniels always knew her parents were special. But it was the special that is seen in the eyes of a child. It would only be later that she would finally see the truth…finally realize who they truly were.

Realize the legacy they had bought her with their own souls as payment.

^&^&^&^

I remember it well.

That night.

The night everything changed.

The night I saw my mother and father with the eyes the rest of the world wore.

To me, they were the people that had found me, the parents stolen then returned. My mother, my mama, my Maddy; sister turned mother, my role model and guide. My father, my daddy, my Hero; the stranger turned father, my protector and savior.

Yes, they went out and fought bad guys…maybe not like Spider-Man or Batman, but they did. And they possessed powers, I will admit. Powers that allowed them to do anything. And yes, I can even admit that they will never die, I saw to that.

But they were still just my parents.

Until that night.

It was when we had first moved to Paris, maybe a month or so in, after my father had taken control of Morbius INC and begun his campaign to seize control of the Alliance, after Aunt Biddy had been stolen away. He had taken us out to walk the streets, to see Paris under the lights and stars.

I don't know how we made that wrong turn.

I just remember us suddenly in a dark park, whispers and chuckles surrounding us.

I felt fear…not like other children would, not considering my own immortality. But I felt fear, nonetheless.

The gang had to be 30 strong. They wanted to intimidate through numbers, with chains and bats.

They picked the wrong people.

Their first mistake of the night.

I don't remember what was said, other than, the last thing their spokesman proclaimed was that if my father didn't do as they said, I would be hurt.

That was their second mistake.

I never understood my father's legacy. The grandson of Vic Daniels, raised by him, the man that had created the Alliance. Helena Daniels, his adopted mother, the most cunning strategist the Company ever lost. Heir of Isaiah, the Horseman of Death, husband of Stormrider, the Horsewoman of War; the most feared bounty hunters in the West. Great Grandson of Kenzai, the Sword Saint, founder of The Company.

Death.

Its in my father's blood.

And I guess…in mine.

Carter Daniels.

The Metatron.

He tore the man apart in seconds. He was brutal, fists flying fast and hands ripping flesh from bone. Any that dared to come at him were sent to the ground sobbing, his whammy flames glowing a shade closer to black than I prefer seeing them.

Then my mother was up. Her ancestors were not as…colorful…as my fathers. She made up for that fact this night.

Arms fell out of her body anywhere they could, a twisted writhing mess of weaving, tearing death. She gave as good as my father, leaving me to stand there, watching it all through wide eyes.

My father was a bulldozer, ramming into any opponent and leaving nothing. My mother leapt about as if on strings, taking out one than moving to another that was 10 yards away.

She hadn't a name, then. That would come later, when she sought to show the world that she would stand by my father forever, that he and her would remain together for all days.

He was the Metatron, The Voice of God.

She would become the Sephera, the Hand of God.

I now see it was that night in the park when she truly became the Sephera…she just hadn't claimed the title.

The grass was sticky with blood, the only sound for a mile around was my father's war cry into the night, covered in blood and other bits that had once been men. My mother stood by his side, a feral Amazon looking upon him with gaze of bloodlust.

For that moment, they were not my parents.

They were the creatures the world saw them as. The monsters that haunted the nightmares of the wicked, the avenging angels that cleansed the world.

"I'm never going to get this shirt clean."

And with a simple joke, my father and mother returned.

It has been many years since that day. I never feared my parents, even seeing that display. I would see much worse. I think it was because I understand what that moment was, even if only now I understand the words to express the thought.

My parents had a debt to pay. A debt born out of me…to give me all they could give. It was one paid with their souls, tarnishing them with murder and death, leaving them to lie awake at night staring at dark ceilings and musing if they were still human, or if they were something more, something worse.

I understand this now, though.

You will too.

As I write this, you lay in the bassinet the nurse brought you in, your father asleep in a chair. My Sarah…my daughter…I too now owe a debt…and like my parents before me, I will pay it gladly.

Yours will be a legacy of blood, Sarah.

And one day, like me, you will repay it.

As all our line has.

Kenzei, the Sword Saint

Isaiah, the Horsemen of Death

Stormrider, the Horsewoman of War

Vic, Master of the Alliance

Helena, The Companywoman

Carter, The Metatron

Madrid, The Sephera

And me.

Valencia, The Avatar.

I fear nothing

I hope for nothing

All that is good about me…I give to you. All that remains is the legacy we all share.

A legacy of blood.

A legacy of life.


End file.
